


The New Chaos Army

by Snokitten



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Percy, Hurt Percy, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Omega Percy Jackson, Poor Percy, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 57
Words: 66,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snokitten/pseuds/Snokitten
Summary: This story is completely new. Forget Omega, forget all the dead warriors of the old chaos army. A brand new chaos army book that will (hopefully) be awesome.*PLOT*VVHe was a Savior. He was a Hero. But could he betray the gods? He defeated Kronos, he defeated Gaea he defeated the Giants, and he survived Tartarus. Could he turn against the gods? All of these things were in Zeus's head as Percy Jackson rode the elevator to Olympus.This is a non-percabeth story(After hero's of Olympus)





	1. The Worst Day Ever

PERCY'S POV

I rode the elevator up to Olympus trying to think. Why did the gods summon me? 

Annabeth was probably going crazy waiting for me in the Empire States Building lobby. The gods has specifically said she couldn't come with me. I told her when I got back we would go on a special date. 

"Ok, but you better hurry up! The pizza place closes at eight." She had said. She knew whenever I said we were going on a special date that meant pizza.

The music, as always was horrible. As I rode the elevator I remember last time I was in an elevator. I shuddered. A cold feeling went up my spine. I pushed that thought out of my head. 

Your not in Tartarus anymore. I told myself. I still had nightmares constantly. Annabeth did too. We tried to focus on the good things, like our first kiss, or a future in new Rome, or blue food.

The elevator door opened with a pleasant, ding! I walked up to the palace of the gods. All of the Olympians except Apollo and Hermes were present. 

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus's voice boomed. 

"Yes..?" I said. 

"We have finally decided your punishment." Zeus said. I flinched. 

"Punishment?" I asked confused. I hadn't done anything wrong. Unless he considers stealing Jason's sword as a joke to be punishment worthy. 

"Yes. We have sentenced you to-" 

"Is this about that prank with Thalia...Because I didn't mean to break her bow..." I said interrupting Zeus. 

"No, we have finally decided that it was your fault that Gaea had awakened. Someone has to take the blame." Zeus said. My eyes widened. 

"That wasn't my fault! It was just a nosebleed!" I complained. 

"Well someone has to take the blame. And for all the damage you have been sentenced to-" 

"This isn't fair! I saved Olympus twice! I had to go through Tartarus!" I said. 

"Well, funny you mention that." Zeus said. "Because we are banishing you to Tartarus." 

"What!?" I said stunned. I was not going back to that hell hole.(literally a hell hole)

"This isn't fair!" I said again. 

"Well were not the only ones who agreed on this." Zeus said gesturing to nine figures who appeared next to him. It was my friend!? Nico, Thalia, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Piper, and...Annabeth!? I felt a slight stab in the back of my brain. 

"Wait...You all agree with them!?" I said. No, they couldn't have, they're my friends. 

"I'm sorry Percy but yeah we all agreed to this." Hazel said. 

"Yeah, someone has to take the blame." Frank said. 

"And for all we know you could have been plotting with Gaea." Jason said. 

"This is for the best Percy." Piper said. 

"Sorry man, I tried to convince them not to." Leo said. 

"Sorry Perc." Thalia said. 

"Goodbye Percy." Nico said avoiding my gaze. He looked like he had been crying. After the war with Gaea he admitted he had a crush on me, but he didn't anymore. Was he lying about that? 

Annabeth was looking at the ground. 

"And you!?" I said to her angrily. She couldn't really think I had to go back to Tartarus did she? 

"I...I" She choked back a sob. 

"How could you let them do this!? We went through Tartarus together and barely survived, what makes you think I'll live by myself!?" I said heartbroken. 

"Percy...We can't....We can't trust you...We found evidence...Your with Gaea, Kronos...All of them were set ups..." Annabeth said. 

"Why would I fake all that!? Do you think I wanted to go on some dangerous quest when I was twelve!? Go to the sea of monsters!? Hold up the sky!? Go into the labyrinth, lose my memory, fight giants, Tartarus, fight Gaea!? For God's sake I turned down immortality!" I said. Annabeth flinched. I realized I was yelling.

"This is for the best Percy." Annabeth said. 

Zeus's pov

Suddenly Percy starting laughing maniacally. 

"You think you should send me to Tartarus, fine. But I'll be back." Percy said, still laughing like a mad man. A hole appeared beneath him and he fell into Tartarus, laughing as he fell.

Not even a second later Hermes burst through the door. 

"They're back!" He exclaimed. 

"Who's back!?" Athena asked. 

"Kronos, Gaea, the giants.... Everyone!" Hermes said. Everyone was silent.   
Suddenly Ares started laughing. 

"Why are you laughing!?" I demanded. 

"Because you just exiled the only person who could help us." Ares said. "And even if he did come back he wouldn't help." 

For once, Ares was right. What had I done!?


	2. The Hard Truth

Annabeth's pov

I waited for what seemed like hours for Percy to come back down. I tried to convince the guard to let me up but he wouldn't budge. 

"Gods where is piper when I need her." I mumbled. Suddenly Hermes came into the lobby. He didn't seem to notice me. He went to the elevator, pressed the up button, and waited for the elevator. The guard paid no attention to me. I slipped on my invisibility cap and snuck into the elevator with Hermes. 

Once we got to Olympus Hermes ran for the palace. I followed him. As soon as we got there I noticed a dark hole in the floor close up and nine figures to Zeus's left disappear, probably the nine muses. 

"They're back!" Hermes exclaimed. 

"Who's back!?" Athena asked. 

"Kronos, Gaea, the giants.... Everyone!" Hermes said. Everyone was silent.   
Suddenly Ares started laughing. 

"Why are you laughing!?" Zeus demanded. 

"Because you just exiled the only person who could help us." Ares said. "And even if he did come back he wouldn't help." 

I had no idea what they were talking about. Exiled? Who did they exile? Then I did a quick scan of the room. I didn't see Percy anywhere. Wait...Did that mean they...

"I am not the one who suggested getting rid of him." Zeus said glaring at my mother. 

"Then why didn't you vote against it." Athena said. 

"Oh boy. I can't wait to see this war." Ares said. 

"We need to get him back." Poseidon said. 

"Like he'd help us. You heard him...He sounded like a mad man." Hera said. 

"Well we can't just sit back and let this happen." Athena said. 

"We could just use the other six." Hermes suggested. Other six? 

"That's all we can do. At least we have time, they won't attack for a while. Probably wait until the seven are dead." Zeus said. 

I had enough of this cryptic stuff I needed answers. I took off my Yankees cap. 

"What's going on, where's Percy!?" I demanded. The Olympians jumped. Ares started laughing again. 

"Listen kid. Your boyfriend is in hell." Ares said. 

"What?" I said. What did he mean in hell? 

"He was banished." Ares said. "To Tartarus." I froze. I couldn't process what he said. Tartarus? 

"No." I said faintly, as I sunk to my knees. We barely survived the last time we were there, we had bob, and Damasen. They're gone now. Percy was all alone. In Tartarus. And with no doors of death, he couldn't get back.


	3. I May Fall

PERCY'S POV

I fell through the hole laughing maniacally the whole way. 

The gods banished me to Tartarus, so what. I'll make it out. And when I do they will be the first to know. 

As I fell I saw the ground get closer and closer. I landed in the river of fire. My skin burned, but the feeling was nice. The fire water gave me strength. I crawled out and saw something that seemed familiar. It was the shrine to Hermes that me, Annabeth and bob stayed at. At the base was a couple plate of food. My stomach grumbled at the sight of pizza. I scarfed down every crumb of food. Then I fell asleep next to the statue. 

~1 year later~

I walked along the shadows of the trees looking for the Arae. 

Suddenly I spotted one in a clearing. I lunged at it killing it easily. My shoulder burned with pain. I didn't care. With each curse I survived I got stronger.  
I had no idea how long I had been down here, days, weeks, years? I didn't care. I spent my time killing every monster in sight. The gods made a mistake by sending me back down here. And soon I will return and make them regret their mistake. 

I walked to the shrine of Hermes, where I always stopped before heading to my camp. If the shrine didn't have food I would have stop visiting all together but I needed the offerings they burnt, I had no other food source. I had set up my own camp next to the Cocytus, the river of misery. The wailing of the spirits in the river helped me sleep. It's how I imagined the gods when I escaped. 

When I arrived at the shrine there was pizza, as always, steak, fries, and a crumpled up piece of paper. As I ate the piece of pizza I unfolded the paper. I immediately recognized the hand writing as Annabeth's. 

Percy

If you're reading this don't panic. We are coming to rescue you. Once you get this message go to Damesen's house. Once we arrive we will meet you there. I have left you my invisibility cap for safety. 

Love Annabeth. 

Underneath the note was her Yankees cap. She thinks this is enough to make me forget she sent me to Tartarus!? She's wrong! 

I went over to the Phlegethon (river of fire.) And threw it in there. I didn't need her gifts. 

"Ha! Like I would meet them there." I said out loud. "Not after what they did." 

I went to Damesen's house and wrote my own note and left it inside. Then I went back to my camp. I tried to sleep but there was a loud knock at my door. 

"What kind of monster would knock? And at this time of night!?" I said out loud. 

Then I realized it wasn't a monster. Maybe it was Annabeth!? I snuck out my back exit and went around to the front. I saw the person who was at my door wasn't Annabeth, but a tall man in a tuxedo that seemed to be lined with stars. As I stood there I felt like I should bow, but I didn't know why. 

"Who are you!?" I demanded but I didn't raise my sword. It wasn't riptide. I didn't need any of the gods gift! I could make my own weapons!

"Poor Perseus....A year in Tartarus has left your mind crazy hasn't it?" The man said. 

"What?" 

"You've lost so much, your life, your home, your mind, even your family. But I am here to offer you so much more than that." The man continued. 

"Wait. Who are you." I said. 

"I am Chaos, the void, the creator of everything and anything." The man said. As soon as he said that I bowed. 

"Rise my son, you need not to bow to me." Chaos said. I stood up. 

"So why are you here!?" I asked not meaning to raise my voice. 

"I am here to offer you a position in my army." Chaos said. 

"Army?" 

"Yes, I have an army on my realm. And well, anyone who could survive a whole year by themselves in Tartarus is definitely worthy." Chaos said. "Or you could stay here, wait for your friends to rescue you." He pointed up. I saw a large object flying in the sky. It was the Argo II, or rather The Argo III since the Argo II was destroyed after we defeated Gaea. A search light lit up the shrine of Hermes. They were looking for me. I didn't need them! They betrayed me! They sent me here! And they won't get me back!

"I'll join your army, just get me out of here." I said. Chaos snapped his fingers and we were gone, just as I heard Annabeth yell, 

"Percy!"


	4. Highway To Hell

Annabeth's pov

"Leo, I don't say this enough to but your a genius." I said. As I boarded the Argo III. 

"You here that Frank, a daughter of Athena called me a genius." Leo bragged. 

"I'm think she only said that was because you found a way to get her boyfriend back." Frank said. 

"Still, it's good to hear it once and awhile." Leo said. 

"Just drive Leo, we need to hurry up. If Percy got the message I don't want him to wait long. It already took us a year to remake the Argo, and figure out how to get it in and out of Tartarus." I said.

"Tell me again, what exactly happened that day again." Piper said. The others all looked over. They knew I didn't like to talk about it. 

"Well, When he was called to Olympus I waited for him in the lobby. He didn't come down for a long time so I snuck up there and Hermes started talking about Gaea and Kronos returning and then Ares said that they had banished the only person that could save them. Then I asked what was going on and they told me Percy was in Tartarus." I said trying not to cry. 

"Are you sure he's still...You know... Alive. I mean you and him barely survived and you had a giant and a titan helping you." Reyna said. 

"He has to be..." I said still trying to hold back the tears. Thalia put a hand on my shoulder. 

"I'm sure he's fine. He's pretty strong." Thalia said. Then under her breath she said, "For a boy." 

"He's still alive." Nico said. I looked at him. 

"How can you be sure!?" I asked. 

"Um...Hello I'm a son of hades. When have I been wrong. Although I don't understand how he's still alive...When I was there...." Nico said. He had gotten less socially awkward since he got together with Will Solace. 

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine Annabeth." Hazel said. 

"He's not happy." Nico muttered. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Well the only thing keeping him alive is rage. He's mad a someone, well more than mad, he's infuriated." Nico said. I let that sink in. I hated when Percy was mad. He scared me the last time we were in Tartarus, when he was controlling all of the poisons. I was terrified of him. Did he see Akhlys again? Did he...Kill her..? No. He's better than that. He probably didn't even leave the Hermes shrine and Damesen's house. 

"He's probably a little shaken up too." Jason said. 

"Why would he be shaken up?" Leo asked. 

"Well, when him and Annabeth were in Tartarus for A couple weeks and they still have nightmares about it. Percy's been there for a year. Do you think you'd be the same?" Jason said. 

"So Percy is crazy?" Leo asked. 

"Well he won't exactly be sane would he?" Jason said. Was it true? Would Percy be crazy? Would he still love me? Would he remember me? What if he accidentally went into the Lethe? (River that wipes memories) 

"Guys!" Thalia said punching Jason and Leo.

"What?" Leo said. 

"Your scaring Annabeth." Thalia said. 

"No...I'm fine." I lied, "I just need to lie down." 

"Actually Annabeth, were going to need you. We're almost there. We need you to help is find Damien's house." Leo said. 

"It's Damesen." I said. I looked around and noticed we were descending into Tartarus. We were so close. In the distance I heard a cold, evil laugh. 

You'll never find him. A woman's voice said inside my head. 

Hey dirt face. Do me a favor and get out of my head. I said back. Gaea had been taunting me all year. Since we needed all seven to beat her again we needed Percy more than ever. He would not be happy to be part of a prophecy again. 

Gaea just laughed again. The laugh reminded me of the laugh I heard in my dreams the last few nights. All I saw was Percy falling into Tartarus laughing maniacally. But that couldn't have been real. It was just Gaea and Kronos taunting me. Right? 

"Annabeth!" Leo yelled. 

"Huh?" 

"I asked you if you knew where this giant's house was." Leo said. 

"Sorry. I spaced out." I said. I looked around and saw it. Tartarus. A thousand images flooded back to my mind. My knees buckled. Luckily Piper and Thalia caught me.

"You ok?" Thalia asked. 

"Y-Yeah...Just never thought I'd be back..." I said. I described Damesen's house to Leo. He turned on a search light and looked for it. 

"You see anything Festus?" Leo asked. Festus responded with a bunch of clicks and beeps. I looked over the edge of the railing and scanned the area. I felt sick. I may or may not have thrown up over the rail. As I looked out I saw two figures standing in front of a poorly constructed house. Without thinking I said, 

"Percy!"

The figures disappeared. The others ran to the edge. Was it him!? Did he just vanish?

"Did you see him!?" Everyone asked. 

"No." I said. I pointed to the sloppy house. 

"Set us down there." I said. Leo landed, before he had stopped the ship I jumped off and ran to the hut. All there was, was a poorly made bed. On the bed was a small glowing item. I walked up and picked it up. I froze. It was his pen...Riptide. He was here. Maybe he had gone to Damesen's house. The other eight waited for me outside. 

"He was here. I think he might have gone to Damesen's house." I said. 

"Lead the way." Leo said. We ran to Damesen's house. A layer of dust covered the furniture. 

"Percy!" I yelled. I knew it was foolish to announce my position to any monsters but I didn't care. I needed to find him. I saw a small piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up. It was a crumpled up napkin with awful handwriting on it, but it was clearly Percy's. 

Dear ANnAbEth, 

ONe YeAr. OnE WhOle YEar i haVE liVed iN TaRtAruS aNd Not onCe diD yoU tRy to sAve mE, buT thAt doESn't MATter WiTH EAch daY I geT StROngEr. ANd AftEr wHat YoU anD tHe OThers DID tO me I AM nOt COming BaCK WItH YOu. BuT WHEn I DO cOmE baCk YOu, the OthEr EighT, ANd THe GOds wIlL be THE FIRst TO KNow! THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU SEND ME TO TARTARUS. 

-The Demigod formerly known as Percy Jackson. 

I could move, I couldn't breathe. This couldn't have been him. Could it? The others crowded around me. 

"Oh no." Piper said. 

"This couldn't have been him..." Frank said. 

"Does he blame us for being sent to Tartarus?" Leo asked. 

"I think he does." Hazel said. 

"We could keep looking for him, I mean how big is Tartarus?" Jason said. 

"Big." Was all I could say. 

"Well he has to be around here somewhere." Reyna said. 

"He's gone." Nico said. 

"What?" I asked. 

"He's gone, he isn't here." Nico said. 

"Wait gone as in he left Tartarus or gone gone?" Leo asked. 

"Well, he isn't here." Nico said. .

"Well where is he!?" I asked. 

"Let me put it this way, he's alive but he isn't in this universe." Nico said. And that confirmed it. Percy Jackson, my boyfriend was gone.


	5. New Life, New Rival

PERCY'S POV

Chaos teleported us to his dimension. I looked around and noticed we were in a large hallway. The hallway had several doors on each wall. At the end of the hallway was a large room that had a table with several throne looking seats. All but one of them were occupied by kids about my age (18). 

Before we entered the hall chaos turned to me. 

"Perseus." He said to me. Just him saying my name made me angry. It reminded me of my life. My old life. I told myself. Maybe I could change it. New life. New name.   
Chaos seemed to read my mind because he said,

"You can change it if you want." He said. I thought for a minute. 

"Apokíryxe." I decided.   
(Aw-paw-keer-icks) (similar to apocalypse)

"Hmm...It fits." Chaos said. 

We walked in and all the other soldiers looked at me. Each of the thrones had their own designs. Each person seemed to match their thrones. A girl with bright orange hair, blue fiery eyes, and skin black like charcoal was sitting on a throne made of fire. Another girl, who seemed to be a tree nymph sat on a throne made of tree roots and branches. Another throne had a boy had bright yellow hair and lightning bolts tattooed all over him. His throne was made out of electricity. There was also a girl with dark red hair, green eyes, pale skin, and dragon wings. She was pretty and scary at the same time. 

She sat on a blood red throne that sat next to a dark shadowy throne. The shadowy throne was empty. 

The dragon girl seemed to be studying me. Probably mentally debating the easiest way to kill me. 

"Soldiers!" Chaos bellowed. All of them looked at him. Except Mystery dragon girl who still studied me. 

"We have a new recruit!" Chaos announced.

"What is he?" Lightning boy asked. 

"Half-blood." Chaos answered. Several people nodded as if it was a decent. The dragon girl started laughing. I waited for her to stop laughing but she didn't.   
I stepped forwards. 

"What's so funny!?" I demanded.   
As I did this she laughed even more. 

"Aww look at him, he's soooo cute." Dragon girl teased. 

"You wanna see cute!?" I said and I drew my sword. This seemed to be what she was waiting because she instantly shot up and pulled out a long blood red blade. 

"Bring it on 'Demi-God'." Dragon bitch said. I ran at her swinging my sword, at the last second I changed my attack and slashed at her arm. She seemed to anticipate this because she instantly blocked and pushed me back. I fell on the floor. She grinned. 

"That all you got half-good?" Dragon bitch teased. 

I charged again this time instead of changing my move I just charged straight into her. She didn't expect me to be so stupid so I managed to get her to the ground, my sword at her neck. 

"Not bad Demigod." She said. I moved my sword and held a hand out to her, to help her up. She quickly swiped her legs under mine, knocking me to the ground. She laughed again. 

"Not bad at all. Never turn your back on your opponent." She said. She reached her hand out to help me up. I batted it away and stood up on my own.

"What's your name half-blood?" Dragon girl asked. 

"Apokíryxe." I said. 

"That's a mouthful." She said. 

"It means-"

"I know what it means." She said stopping me mid-sentence.

"What's yours?" I asked. 

"Queen Shanequa of The Dragony assholes." She said. I stared at her. She laughed again. 

"I'm kidding." She laughed. "The Name's Scarlett." She extended her hand for me to shake it. I reluctantly shook it. As soon as I took her hand she smiled evilly a judo flipped me. I groaned on the floor. I remembered the last time I was flipped like that. Annabeth, or rather as I preferred to call her, Annabitch. She flipped me like that a lot. Thinking about her made me angry. 

As soon as Scarlett turned her back I grabbed her leg and tripped her. She fell on her face. 

"NeVeR tUrN YoUr bAcK oN yOUr oPpoNenT." I mocked her.(a/n:as I'm writing this I'm thinking of the spongebob meme XD) She stood up ready to rip my throat out, but before she could Chaos stepped in. 

"Scarlett, back to your seat." Chaos said. Scarlett obeyed and sat in her blood red throne. Chaos turned to me. 

"Each soldiers specializes in a different ability. Jasmine specializes in plants." The tree nymph waved. 

"Sapphire specializes in fire." The girl on the fire throne waved. Before chaos could continue Scarlett interrupted him. 

"Yeah yeah and Sparky specializes in lightning. I think he gets it." Scarlett said. 

"Hey my name isn't Sparky!" Sparky complained. 

"You don't like your real name." Scarlett said. 

"That's because it's a girl's name." Sparky said. 

"Well what do you want us to call you? Sparky or Sena?" Scarlett asked. Everyone stifled laughs. 

"Sparky is fine." Sparky mumbled. The other soldiers laughed. Everyone introduced themselves to me. (Instead of writing about everyone saying hi I just but there names and powers.)

Lightning-Sparky Male  
Bright Yellow hair, gold eyes, lightning patterns along his veins

Nature-Jasmine (jazzy) Female  
Tree nymph, light green skin, dark brown hair. Green eyes. 

Fire-Sapphire Female  
Fiery orange hair, fiery blue eyes, skin as black as charcoal that light up with fire when she used her powers. 

Water-Marina Female  
Sea green eyes, chocolate brown hair.  
Human like appearance, can change her appearance to anything but prefers her human one. Has gills 

Light-Dawn Female  
Bright blonde hair, sunset   
eyes, really pale skin. Ears pointed like an elf

Intelligence-Albert (Al-Brains) Male  
Dark Blue hair, brown   
eyes. Almost looks as if he was glowing with a golden light. Pointed features. Strange patterns along cheeks.

Healer-Jace Male  
Light gold hair silver   
eyes. Silver skin. 

Poison-Ivy Female  
Black cat person, poisonous purple eyes. Cat ears and cat tail(think khajiit from skyrim)

Scarlett didn't bother introducing herself since we had already met. But I was still curious on what her power was. I was going to ask but chaos started talking. 

"Normally when we except new recruits we have more seats available so the recruits can choose which one they want but since the only one we have left is shadow that's the one you'll have to take." Chaos said. 

"But I don't know anything about shadow powers." I said. 

"I can help you." Chaos said. He waved his hand and suddenly the power from the shadow throne seeped into me. 

"However until you learn to master this power you will be training with Scarlett." Chaos said.

"What?" Me and her said at the same time.

"Well, since you two seemed to have fun earlier with that fight I figured you would make good training partners." Chaos said. 

No. I wanted to say Scarlett beat me to it. 

"I'm not training him!" She said the word "him" with disgust.

"Well you train him or I'm demoting you both to private." Chaos said. Scarlett was silent. I guess she really liked being a commander. 

After chaos left, Scarlett stood up, grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me to the arena


	6. Crazy

Annabeth's pov

Hours of looking through Tartarus we found nothing. Well aside from about a billion monsters which we barely survived each attack. We even ran into some old friends. Medusa still hated me and her sisters weren't to find of Frank and Hazel. Finally we stopped for a break. 

"We should go back to the ship." Jason said. 

"What! Why!? We haven't found them yet why would we give up now!?" I said a little to loudly. 

"Annabeth, I think you too caught up trying to find Percy that you didn't notice." Piper said. 

"Notice what!?" I asked. Piper gestured to Nico who was shaking. He was scared of Tartarus. How could I be so stupid and let him come back here. If Percy was here, he would have found me...Right?

"Yeah...Maybe we should go back." I said hesitantly. 

Nico looked at me gratefully. Before we started to walk I noticed something. In the dim light of the phlegethon I saw a small item. I leaned down and picked it up. In my hand was my invisibility cap, half burnt by the fire. Percy had thrown it info the river. I picked it up and put it on....And it still worked? How did it still work? It was half burnt. I stuffed it in my pocket and we headed back to the ship. I went to Percy's room, where I had gone ever since he disappeared. Even though Percy wasn't here when Leo finished the Argo III, Leo had built Percy a room. There was a small fountain in the corner of the room just like at his cabin. For iris messaging. Maybe I could iris message Percy and figure out where he is. I threw a coin into the rainbow and said, 

"O Goddess except my offering. Show me Percy Jackson, Tartarus." 

The image shimmered, but instead of seeing him in Tartarus I saw him a red headed girl sword fighting. I couldn't hear them or see them very well but I knew that was Percy. They were moving at incredible speeds. Neither of them managed to land a blow on the other but they still tried. After a few minutes they gave up. Suddenly their voices were audible. 

"Nice job out there, I think your training is almost over." The girl said. 

"Yeah, well I guess that year in Tartarus really paid off." Percy said, wiping sweat from his head. 

"Tartarus is nothing compared to Al's gym locker." The girl said. They both laughed. 

"Well I have other training to do, I'll see you at lunch." Percy said walking away. The girl watched him leave. She had a strange expression on her face. It was the same expression I wore whenever Percy left the room before we got together. She had a crush on MY seaweed brain. I wanted to scream at her but the iris message faded. Piper ran into the room. I guess I had made a lot of noise. 

"What's going on? Are you okay?" She asked. 

"Well, you can tell Leo we can leave." I said. 

"But we haven't found him yet, we were going to look in the morning...Or whatever passes as morning here." Piper said. 

"We don't need to look because he's not here." I said. She looked confused. I explained to her what I saw in the Iris message. 

"I'm sure he's ok." Piper said.

"He didn't even say anything about us. And that girl..." I said. 

"I'm sure he still loves you." Piper said. 

"You saw the note. He blames us for what the gods did. It's not like he'll just forget." I said. She put a hand on my shoulder. 

"I'm sure he's fine. We'll look for him. He might. Not be in Tartarus anymore but he's not gone forever." Piper said. I nodded. Piper was good at making people feel better. 

"I'm going to get some sleep." I said. Piper nodded and left the room. I climbed into Percy's bed. It smelt like him, although I'm not sure why, he had never slept in it. As I laid there I felt less like a guest and more like an intruder, like I wasn't supposed to be there. If he knew he probably wouldn't be too happy. But I didn't care. He was MY seaweed brain and if I wanted to sleep in his bed I could. I slowly drifted off to sleep. I was hoping for a nice dreamless sleep but as a Demi-god, of course, that would never happen. And since I was in Tartarus it was like demigod dreams on steroids. 

*DREAM* 

I stood in a room across from dirt face herself. Her eyes were open, she was awake again. Somehow her and Kronos managed to return. Along with about every other monster that hated us. 

"Your mission has blinded you from what's really happening." Gaea said. A vision of camp being attacked. No. We had left camp to look for Percy. And now they were attacking. 

"I always reward those who help me." Gaea said. "Perhaps a glimpse of a former friend." 

My dream changed

Percy walked down a long dark hallway, the red headed girl at his heels (A/N: Annabeth can't see her wings) 

"It's just down here." Percy said as he led her through the hall. He opened the door and stepped out onto a large balcony. 

"This is my favorite part of the castle." Percy said. They went over to the railing and looked out onto the horizon. The view was amazing. You could see whole galaxies in the sky. Surrounding the castle was a large forest, except this forest seemed to be made from obsidian, same as the castle. 

"Wow." Red head said. 

"Yeah, you can see everything from here. Who knew they're were so many other galaxies out there." Percy said. 

"Heck, earth isn't even the only one with gods. Chaos created thousands of different planets." Red said. Chaos? Who was Chaos? Why do I feel like I should know him? They leaned against the rail. Percy's hand was covered by reds. He looked over at her and she smirked. 

"Yeah." Percy was about to say more but he cut himself off. He turned around and I swear he looked straight at me. His expression was dark. His eyes were even wilder than before, and he seemed to have permanent bags underneath them. His hair was slightly longer and even more messy. His skin had gotten paler, probably from being underground for a whole year. He was about 2 inches taller. 

He looked at me with a cold look. Red also looked but must not have seen anything. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. Percy hesitated. 

"Nothing...It's nothing. I thought I saw something." He said. She nodded as if he had said this a lot. 

"You know you can tell me."   
Red-boyfriend stealing-head said. 

"Just thought someone I knew was watching me..." He said. 

"Was it...Her?" Red asked. Percy nodded. Percy drew his sword and sliced through my dream. 

And I woke up.


	7. A Mission...Kill Me Now

(20,000 Chaos years later) 

Apokíryxe's pov

After years of practicing the art of stealth I was ready for the mission. The mission I had been forbidden to do ever since I joined chaos army. But I was ready. 

I melted into the shadows and snuck along the corridor of the castle. Anytime I saw the guard I froze. She could kill me at any point. 

Finally I made it to the room that held my prize. Now I just had to find it. The guard had hidden it very well but I managed to find it in a small box. I grabbed my prize and left the room. I walked back to the throne room where my teammates waited for me. 

"Did you get it?" Sparky asked in a whisper. 

"Yeah." I whispered. I held up my prize for everyone to see, Scarlett's secret stash of gummy bears. Scarlett loved gummi bears. Unfortunately, she had the only ones on the planet. Somehow while she's on Missions she manages to sneak off and buy them. She always kept them heavily guarded. 

"Where's she hide them this time?" Ivy asked. 

"Under her bed, in a small box." I said. 

"Wow, she really didn't try to hide them." Dawn said. 

"Unless it's a trap to get you to lower your guard so she can attack you." Al said. Of course the smartest person in chaos army thinks that's it. And knowing my luck it probably was. 

"I'm sure he's fine." Jasmine said. Then she gasped and disappeared into a poof of green smoke. I looked over and saw Scarlett giving me the death glare. The others ran out of the room. 

"Is that my gummy bear stash!?" Scarlett stammered. I jumped about ten feet into the air. She drew her sword. I yelped and started to run. She chased me around the room. 

"When I catch you Kiri, I'm going to kill you!" Scarlett yelled as she chased me. I stuffed her gummy bears in my mouth as I ran. 

"I told you not to call me that!" I called back as we ran. She kept chasing me, swinging her sword until Chaos came into the room. As soon as we saw him we stopped, put out weapons away, and stood at attention. The other commanders joined us. 

"Sloppiness Scarlett." Chaos scolded as he passed us. Scarlett stared daggers at me for getting her in trouble. I stuck my tongue out at her. 

"Although, Apokíryxe you should know better as to not get into other soldiers things, and if you do, don't get caught." Chaos said. 

"Next time I will acquire the gummi bears more stealthily sir." I said trying to sound serious. Sapphire snorted. Sparky held back a laugh. Chaos smiled and sat at his throne. We followed his example and sat in our respective thrones. Nobody spoke. We all just waited for Chaos to tell us our mission. He only had us sit in our thrones when there was a mission. Me and Scarlett kept shooting glances at each other, sticking out our tongues. Chaos cleared his throat and we payed attention. 

"I have a new mission for you." Chaos said. He always started by saying this. It took all my courage not to yell "Obviously!" But I managed to hold it back. 

"I believe that something of our planet is attacking theirs." Chaos said. If something from our planet was attacking somewhere else that meant that this would be a difficult mission. 

"My belief is that End is attacking the planet." Chaos continued. "Your mission will be to defend the inhabitants of this planet and to take down End." 

"What planet are we defending?" I asked. 

"There is also a few other threats as well. Two of them to be exact. And both of them are very powerful. But I have full confidence you will be able to destroy them." Chaos continued, ignoring me. 

"What planet are we defending?" I asked again. Chaos gave me a 'Your not going to like the answer' look. 

"Not the bug planet again!" I complained. Chaos shook his head. 

"No, it's not the bug planet." Chaos said. "Before I tell you you have to swear you'll do it." 

"Ok." I said. We never swore on the Styx. Not because it was too powerful to break, actually it was the opposite, the Styx was to weak. Now we had to swear on Chaos's throne, if you swore on his throne there was no going back. 

"I swear on Chaos's throne I will go on this mission." I said. 

"Your mission is on Earth... Specifically at Camp Half-Blood." Chaos said. Did...Did he just say Camp Half-Blood...I know he didn't just say that. 

"You said I would never half to go back there! They threw me in Tartarus!" I yelled. I realized everyone was staring at me. 

"Apokíryxe, we need your help with this mission...When I said that End had reanimated two former enemies of the gods, well...It's Kronos and Gaea..." Chaos said. Great. Of course the two people who hate me the most are alive...AGAIN! 

"So they're both back!? End brought them both back!?" I said. 

"Well...I'll let the gods explain it when you get there." Chaos said. I was going to refuse but I knew I couldn't break an oath on Chaos's throne. 

"As always you will wear your cloaks to hide your identity." Chaos said. He waved his hand and ten cloaks appeared. We all grabbed our respective cloaks except for Sapphire. 

"And your sure mine is fire proof this time?" She asked Chaos. He nodded. She reluctantly put it on then tried to set it on fire. When the cloak didn't catch fire she gave the thumbs up. 

"I'm ready." She said. Everyone else nodded. A portal appeared and chaos led us through it. I hated the idea of going back but what's the worst that can happen right? It's not like the other six are still alive...right..?


	8. The Good and The Bad

As soon as I saw the Gods faces I wanted to kill them. And before you get all upset and start saying 'There immortal you can't kill them!' I should remind you I am one of the most powerful beings in the whole universe. Taking down an Olympian was nothing.

We teleported into the throne room and big surprise the Olympians were arguing. What else is knew!? Did you hear that sarcasm? Of course you didn't hear it, this is a book not a movie!

Anyways moving on...We teleported just out of sight of the Olympians. As soon as we were all ready I led us out of the shadows. Chaos didn't come with us into the portal so I was in charge. I made sure my hood was up. The Olympians didn't see us walk into the clearing. I cleared my throat...Nothing. 

"Hello Gods!" I yelled. Several of them jumped. "Finally they shut up." I said under my breath. Scarlett snickered. 

"We are chaos army, the most powerful army in the 5,985 million galaxies. We have come to help with the war!" I announced in my best nice tone I could manage. 

"Finally, reinforcements have arrived." Zeus said. 

"So what's this 'Big Issue'?" I said, air quoting big issue. Athena glared at me. 

"It's Kronos, and Gaea. They're back...And Kronos has a new host." Athena said. 

"Who?" I asked. 

"Well...It's Gaea...He and Gaea are now one super titan-earth mother." Zeus said. Wow...Didn't see that coming...

"Interesting...How did you defeat the two of them the last time you defeated them?" I asked curious of how they would respond. 

"Well Kronos was defeated by a son of Poseidon...A great hero...And Gaea was defeated by him and six other demigods." Athena said. Wow, she called me a great hero? That was a big shocker. (A/N: the other chaos warriors don't know that Apokíryxe is a son of Poseidon or that his old name was Percy.) 

"And where is this hero now?" I asked. 

"We believe he escaped his prison." Zeus said. 

"Prison? Why would you imprison a great hero?" I asked. 

"We were afraid he would betray us. We had to make sure that wouldn't happen..." Zeus said awkwardly. 

"And what was this hero's name again?" I asked. 

"Percy, Percy Jackson." Poseidon choked out. He started to choke up when we started talking about me...Or rather the old me. 

"Yes, yes I've heard of this Percy Jackson...His fatal flaw was loyalty correct?" I asked. 

"How do you know all this?" Athena asked suspicious. 

"I make it my business to know the planet I'm defending...Now am I correct?" I asked again. Zeus nodded. 

"So you were afraid someone who is flawed with loyalty would betray you... Interesting." I said. The gods all looked around nervously. 

"So these other six 'heroes' what happened to them?" I asked air quoting heros. 

"Well, after we found out Gaea and Kronos were alive we granted them immortality so that they could fight, along with a few other campers." Zeus said. I bit my tongue to keep from cursing. Annabitch and the rest were alive. 

"When will Kronos and Gaea attack?" I asked. 

"We're not sure but they want to attack camp first, then Olympus." Zeus said. I nodded. 

"Hey I got a question! Who are you punks and why are you wearing those stupid hoods?" Ares said. Man I really wanted to punch him in the face. 

"My name is Commander Apokíryxe, and this is Scarlett, Sparky, Al, Ivy, Jace, Dawn, Marina, Sapphire, and Jasmine." I said. (A/N: Since they didn't live on earth(Except Percy) they're using they're real names.) 

"Co-Commander Scarlett." Scarlett corrected. 

"Shut up Scarlett." I said. She glared at me but didn't say anything else. 

"So, we will be at Camp Half-Blood." I said. As soon as I turned my back to them they continued to argue. Oh Gods I hate the gods.

I created a portal to camp and we all filed through. 

We appeared right in the pavilion, on top of the Athena table, and my foot was right in Annabitch's food. The Athena kids jumped. Annabeth glared at me but I didn't move my foot. 

"Greetings Campers! We come in peace!" I announced. "We are chaos army and we are here to help you with the war! We are some of the most powerful beings in the universe, so...Yeah...Don't mess with us." 

"Could you get off our table now?" An Athena kid said. 

"Silence! We are primordial, we will get off when we want to get off!" I responded. 

"You wanna get off the table?" Scarlett asked me. 

"Sure." I said. As I got off I kicked Annabeth's drink over 'on accident'. 

"Hey!" She complained. 

"Sorry." I said in a mock innocent voice. She glared at me. 

"I am Commander Apokíryxe! And this is on of my soldiers Scarlett!" I announced to the campers. 

"Co-Commander." Scarlett corrected, elbowing me hard it the arm. 

"Whatever!" I said, "If you need to talk to us We will be in the chaos cabin."

"There is no chaos cabin!" An Ares kid announced. I concentrated on a spot right inside the forest and imagine a cabin there. The ground started to shake and a cabin appeared where I had been pointing. 

"You were saying?" I said. Annabeth studied me. She was about to say something but I walked off 'Accidently bumping into her'. 

"Hey!" She complained again but I kept walking. She ran after us. 

"I'll meet you at the cabin." I told the other soldiers. 

"Do you want me to stay?" Scarlett asked. 

"No. I got this." I said. Scarlett reluctantly nodded and led the other soliders to the cabin. 

"What's your problem!?" Annabeth asked angrily. 

"My problem?" I asked. 

"Yeah, why are you acting like a jerk?" Annabeth asked. 

"Sweetheart I'm twenty thousand years old I can act however I want to act." I responded. This seemed to infuriated her. 

"Sweetheart!?" Annabeth said. She lunged at me. I simply sidestepped. Jason and Piper ran up and helped Annabeth to her feet. She tried to jump at me again but they held her back. 

"Annabeth, don't let your anger control you, it's not him your mad at." Piper said. 

"Yeah Annabeth calm down." Jason said. Annabeth took a couple deep breath. 

"Why is she going psycho?" I asked. 

"Twenty years ago today her boyfriend was exiled to Tartarus, she's still kind of pissed at the gods." Piper said. 

"Hey we all are." Hazel said walking up. Frank and Leo were with her. 

"Yeah, I miss Percy." Frank said. 

"You must be the other six of the prophecy then." I said. 

"You've heard of us?" Hazel asked. 

"I've traveled all across the universe, I probably have more knowledge than Athena's library." I said. 

"We're famous!" Leo said. 

"Who told you about us?" Annabeth asked much more calmly.

"I've heard bits and pieces from all over." I said. Annabeth studied me. 

"Your name is Greek." She said. 

"Yeah, so?" I said. 

"Greece was on earth." She said. 

"Other planets know the language." I said. 

"Your name means disowned." She observed. 

"Yeah, I know." I said. 

"Were you disowned?" She asked. 

"Can we stop with the interrogation I have places to be." I said. Annabeth glared at me but she stepped aside so I could get through. I almost elbowed her as I walked but I decided that I didn't want to do it in front of the other five. They might think I hate her. I do but I didn't want them to think that. I headed to the chaos cabin alone.


	9. Him!

Annabeth's pov

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip him apart. Who did he think he was!? Just barging in here like he owned the place and claiming he was the most powerful person in the universe and he was smarter than Athena. If he keeps acting this way I can't be held responsible for what I'm going to do to him. 

Jason, Leo, and Frank went back to the pavilion to continue eating, after seeing the commanders boot in my food I lost my appetite. 

"What's wrong?" Hazel asked. 

"Nothing it's just...I've only known that stupid Commander for five minutes and I already want to rip his head off." I said. Piper studied me. 

"You think he might know something about Percy." She said. I nodded. 

"He said he knew about us. If there is millions of other planets out there I doubt our story would spread across it. We've never heard anything about the other planets. And he's from chaos army, in a dream I heard Percy mention something about chaos. None of us knew about chaos until now." I said. 

"Well if you want to find out about Percy you need to get on the Commander's good side." Hazel said. 

"Well he really doesn't like you." Piper said. 

"How do you know?" I asked. 

"I can tell, it's like how I can tell if someone loves someone, but the opposite. It's like he has years of hate for you, even though you've only known each other for ten minutes." Piper said. 

"Why would he hate me so much? We just met." I said. 

"I don't know but he does." Piper said. 

"So how do we get on his good side?" Hazel asked. 

"Well I say we get the most likeable person out of the six of us and see if they can become friends with him." Piper said. "The question is who's the most likeable person?" 

Me and Hazel stared at her. 

"Me!?" She asked. We nodded. 

"Plus you have charmspeak. That's like the ultimate friend making tool." I said. 

"What if it doesn't work?" Piper asked. 

"We'll all try to make friends with him. I'm sure one of us can do it. Maybe Nico or Will could try." I said. (A/N:Nico and Will are immortal too) 

"Yeah, I'm sure Nico would be really good at making friends." Hazel said. We all laughed. 

"What happens if none of us can make friends with him?" Hazel asked. 

"We'll cross that road when we get to it." I said. I didn't like not having a good backup plan but honestly I couldn't think of one.

As soon as we finished talking Apokíryxe walked out of the cabin with a girl in dark red robes, Scarlett I think her name was. They walk straight to the arena. 

"Hey this is all you Annabeth, your a lot better of a fighter than me." Piper said. 

"Come on, we can spar." I said grabbing her hand and leading her to the arena. 

"Good luck!" Hazel called after us. Then she went to join Frank at Archery. 

Apokíryxe and Scarlett fought like nothing I'd ever seen before. They were so fast I could hardly see them. There was flashes of black and red. Suddenly they stopped when Apokíryxe cornered her in a corner with a sword at her neck. Me and Piper tool this as a good time to start sparing. I unsheathed my Drakon-Bone sword. Piper unsheathed her own sword. She still had katoptris but she hated fighting with it if she didn't have to. We exchanged blows for awhile. We were so focused on our own battle we didn't even notice Apokíryxe and Scarlett had stopped fighting to watch us. 

"Your being to consistent." Apokíryxe said to me. 

"What?" I said as I deflected another blow. 

"Your using a pattern, if I noticed it your enemy will too. Then they can predict your next move." He said. As he said this Piper figured it out too and she managed to counter my attacks and disarm me. I cursed silently. 

"Wish I still had my dagger." I said to Piper. 

"What happened to it?" Scarlett asked. Apokíryxe's stared off into space. 

"I fell into Tartarus with my boyfriend about twenty years ago and when we landed I lost it." I said. My voice cracking as I mentioned Percy. 

"Why aren't you sparring with him then?" Scarlett asked. Apokíryxe seemed to shoot her a warning look, as if he knew this was a touchy subject. 

"Why don't we just keep sparring." He said. "Scarlett why don't you train Piper, Annabeth needs a little more training with a sword."

Scarlett reluctantly nodded as if she was upset she didn't get to here my story. She drew her blood red sword and faced Piper. 

I picked up my own sword and faced Apokíryxe. His sword was as dark as Tartarus. In fact, the sword reminded me of Tartarus. The blade seemed to be designed like Tartarus. The patterns on the hilt reminded me of the heart of Tartarus, where all the rivers connected. The blade itself seemed to be forged from the rock and ores of the abyss. It also seemed to emanate small clouds made of what looked to be blood. The long blade seemed to represent the long fall into Tartarus, it almost looked like a small person was on the blade falling into the abyss. The handguard had small designs of monsters on it. The sword was one of the most frightening weapons I had ever seen. It was even scarier than Thalia's shield Aegis, which had the head of Medusa on it. 

Apokíryxe and I circled each other for a bit. The small blows he attempted I was able to deflect. He was just toying with me. He was ten times better than this. Then it hit me, he was waiting for me to attack. This whole time I had only been defending myself. He was waiting for me to attack. I decided not to give him the satisfaction just yet. 

"Where'd you get your sword?" I asked him. 

"I made it." He said. 

"Is it supposed to look like..."

"Tartarus?" He said finish my sentence. I nodded. 

"Yes." He said simply. 

"You've been?" I asked. 

"I've been many places." He said. He struck at me again causing me to regain my focus. I wasn't able to question him anymore. That was probably his plan, to fight so much that I couldn't interrogate him. 

By the time we were done I was ready to collapse from exhaustion, Apokíryxe, however had barely even broken a sweat.   
Piper and Scarlett had finished just minutes before we did so they went back to their cabins. 

"So where'd you learn to fight like that?" I asked trying to start up a conversation. 

"I've trained all over the universe. It would take me all day to name all of them." He said. We were both silent for a bit. 

"So... Your immortal?" I asked.

"If your thinking like the immortality of the gods then you're wrong. It's similar to the Hunters of Artemis where if you don't age but you can fall in battle." He explained. I nodded. 

"I know, me and a couple other campers have that." I said,"So why were you being so mean to be yesterday?" 

"Because you kept saying stupid things." He said. 

"Like what?" 

"Sorry, I'm afraid you don't get to know everything." He said. He walked out of the arena, but not before "accidentally" knocking me to the ground. What was with him!? First he's a jerk, then he's nice, then he's a jerk again. Whatever it was I was going to figure it out. 

I ran after him.


	10. "Friends"

Apokíryxe's pov

I walked back to my cabin trying to ignore the fact that Annabeth was following me. I got to the porch before she caught up to me. 

"Hey!" She said grabbing my shoulder. I brushed her hand away before turning to her. 

"Don't. Touch." I warned. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "whatever."

"Who are you?" She asked. 

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself, I am Apokíryxe, Commander of Chaos's army. Nice to...Well not really 'nice' to meet you but whatever." I said. She glared at me. 

"I meant who are you really? Why do you know about my boyfriend, and why do you know about me!?" She demanded. 

"Who said I knew anything about you?" I asked slightly amused.

"Stop avoiding the question!" She said annoyed. 

"No I'm serious, who said I know anything about you?" I asked. 

"You did! All day you've been treating me like dirt and talking about my boyfriend." She said. 

"Yeah, but I never talked about you, unless you count the times I criticized your fighting skill, but those were merely observations." I said. Wow didn't ever think I'd sound this smart next to Annabeth. She glared at me. 

"Can I leave now?" I asked. 

"No! Your going to tell me who you are!" She said. 

"Hmmm...I think I already told you but here goes nothing, I am Apokíryxe Commander of Chaos's army, I am also one of the most powerful beings in the universe." I said. She yelled with frustration.

"Face it sweetheart, that's all your getting from me." I said before turning to leave. Before I was able to get inside Annabeth reached up and tried to grab my hood. Emphasis on 'tried'. As soon as she went to grab it I used my shadow powers to turn invisible. Her hand passed harmlessly through me. She lost her balance and fell face first towards the porch. At that moment I felt pity for her. I'm not sure why but I decided to turn visible and catch her before she hit the ground. There was an awkward moment where her and I were staring at each other. She was looking directly into my eyes as if she could see them. Her stormy gray eyes bore into me. Then before anything else could happen I went back inside the cabin. 

Scarlett was sitting upside down in the living room. 

"Hey Cappy, how was your sword fighting?" She asked. 

"Cappy?" I asked as I sunk into a chair. 

"Well Comandy didn't have the same ring to it." She said. I rolled eyes. 

"Gods I hate campers." I said. 

"Hey, I hate them too but you have to admit, it is fun to pick on them. That whole thing with your foot in the blonde girls pizza! Her face! Priceless!" Scarlett laughed. 

"Her name is Annabeth." I said. 

"Why are you angry?" Scarlett asked. 

"I'm not angry." I said defensively. 

"Yeah you are." Scarlett said. I glared at her. 

"Just all the campers with there questions." I grumbled. 

"Why did you stop Annabeth from talking in the arena? About Tartarus." Scarlett asked. 

"Because it wasn't important." I said. Scarlett shrugged. 

"Fair enough." She said. Then she sat up. 

"Well I'm extremely light headed so I'm going to go scare some campers. You in?" Scarlett asked. I sighed. It was a tradition to mess with the inhabitants of the planet. 

"Yeah sure." I said smiling. Maybe this will help me cheer up a bit. I always liked hanging with Scarlett. 

We did our usual tricks; Mimicking people's voices, pickpocketing, firecracker in the pocket, setting campers shoelaces on fire, almost breaking people's arms, ya know simple stuff. After freaking out the Aphrodite cabin by replacing their lipstick with cockroaches we decided to take a break and sit at the top of Half-Blood hill. The Athena parthenos was a bit creepy so we sat as far away from it as possible. 

"That was fun." I said. Scarlett smiled. 

"Yeah, it was." She said. We sat enjoying the view of confused campers. Then Scarlett started to crack up. 

"What?" I asked. 

CRACK! 

I yelped and I jumped five feet I'm the air. Then I realized it was just a firecracker. I punched Scarlett. 

"Real nice Scar, I thought we didn't play pranks on each other." I complained. She raised her hands in surrender. 

"Wasn't me." She said. Then I heard some snickering from behind me. I turned and saw Leo Valdez holding what looked like homemade explosives. Normally I would have snapped at other people playing pranks on me, but this time I laughed. 

"Nice one Valdez." I said. We sat there and made jokes for awhile. Leo had only gotten better over the years. Even if he did send me into Tartarus he still was my friend sort of, when it happened he seemed innocent. 

"Well I got to try these explosives on some other people so I'll catch you later." Leo said.

"Ok, see ya." I said. 

"See ya later flameo." Scarlett said. Leo ran down the hill and towards the stoll twins. 

We got up and decided to just walk around for a bit. We were walking by the canoe lake when Frank walked up to us. 

"Hey." I said. 

"Um...Hi." He said. He was a little socially awkward. He stood with us for a few awkward seconds, then he looked around and turned to us. 

"Um...Bye." he said walking away. 

"What was that about?" Scarlett asked. I shrugged. 

"No idea." I admitted. 

After awhile we made our way to the Pegasus stables. Blackjack was unfortunately not there. Hazel was unsaddling Arion. She set the saddle on a stand next to her. That's when she noticed us. 

"Hi." She said. 

"Hi." Scarlett said. 

"Your Scarlett right? And your Apokíryxe." Hazel said. We nodded. 

"What brings you the the Pegasus stables?" Hazel asked. Arion looked at her and said a string of cuss words. I was glad only I could hear them. 

I am not a Pegasus. Do you see wings? He said. He started cussing again. I did my best to ignore it. 

"We're just looking around. I always like Pegasi." I said. 

"They have Pegasi were your from?" Hazel asked. 

"No, but I've seen them before." I said. Scarlett went up to one. 

"I haven't." She said. "Let's ride one." 

"You should wait for Piper. She's good with Pegasi." Hazel said. I walked over to a Pegasi and hopped on. 

"Naw, I got it." I said. I held a hand out to Scarlett, who took it and sat behind me. She wrapped her arms around me, and I'm sure my face was as red as her hair. As soon as Scarlett was on the Pegasus took off. It flew around camp. Man it felt good to fly again. 

After the flight we landed at the stables. Hazel had left but Piper was there. She didn't notice us land. 

"That was pretty fun. We'll have to get some Pegasi at home Kiri." Scarlett said. 

"Definitely. Maybe we could snag a couple." I suggested. Piper whipped her head around. 

"No you won't! These Pegasi belong to Camp Half-Blood...Well they don't belong to anyone because they're free spirits but you won't steal them." Piper said using her charmspeak. I began to nod without realizing it. Scarlett snapped me out of it. 

"Oh hush Barbie we were only joking." Scarlett said. Piper glared at Scarlett but said nothing. 

"Why don't you find something else to do." Piper said. 

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna make me, blonde superman over there?" Scarlett said pointing to Jason. 

"Leave." Piper said pouring all of her charmspeak into that one word. I grabbed Scarlett's arm. 

"I think we should go." I said. She shook me off. 

"No, I'm going to stay." Scarlett said. The two girls faced each other. Jason walked up. 

"What's going on over here?" He asked. 

"Why don't you ask Barbie over here? She's the one who's trying to use her witchcraft to get us to leave, when technically we didn't do anything wrong!" Scarlett said. Piper looked like she was about to slap Scarlett but Jason put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Why don't you go back to your cabin, I can take care of this." He said quietly. She reluctantly nodded. 

"Scarlett, stop making drama and go find Sapphire. I think she needed to talk to you." I said in a soft tone. She didn't look like she wanted to but she walk away. She knew not to refuse an order. I turned to Jason. 

"Women. Am I right?" I said. He smiled. 

"Is she your girlfriend?" He asked. I snorted. 

"Gods no!" I said. "Half the time I can't stand that woman." Jason laughed. Like Scarlett would be interested in me anyways. 

"You said you've heard our story before, about the giant and titan war, where did you hear it?" Jason asked. 

"Lots of places. Earth is famous for its weak idiots." I said. Jason glared at me. 

"Did you ever hear what happened to Percy Jackson?" Jason asked. 

"After Tartarus?" I asked. 

"Yeah." 

"I didn't hear anything but one night, on a mission in the Andromeda Galaxy I say a strange guy walking around. He was kind of tall. His hair was black and messy, small patches of it were missing. His eyes were sea green, except they were sunken in as if he hadn't slept in a long time. His skin was extremely pale, as if he had spent years underground, but I was covered in scars. He was also so skinny it looked like he hadn't gotten anything to eat in decades. You could literally see his ribs. He looked like he might of once been some great hero but it was obvious some sort of trama left him scarred. He clearly had lost his mind, he was mumbling something about pen only later did I find out he was talking about this." I said. I pulled riptide out of my pocket and handed it to Jason. He gasped. 

"This is supposed to reappear in his pocket." He said. 

"After I picked it up I think it lost it's magic. I always keep it on me in case I need something to write with. I think if Percy were to be on the same planet as me that it would probably work the same as it used to." I said. Jason uncapped it but noting happened. Normal pen. 

"Is it ok if I give this to Annabeth?" Jason asked. 

"Sure. It ain't mine anyways." I said. He put it in his pocket and ran off towards the Athena cabin. What If Annabeth realizes that I'm Percy because of Riptide. 

Maybe I shouldn't of told Jason.


	11. Golden Days

Annabeth's pov

Me and the other five (Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Leo) we're all sitting in the sand at the beach discussing the day's events. 

"I couldn't get him to spill anything, the only thing he mentioned was that they didn't have Pegasi where he was from but he's seen them before." Hazel said. 

"Well, you had more luck than me." Frank said. 

"That's because you walked up, said hi, then left." Leo said. "Him and Scarlett invited me to hang out later." 

"Oh don't even mention her." Piper said. 

"What happened?" I asked. Piper explained what happened between her, Scarlett, and Apokíryxe. 

"Dang, I can't believe I missed that." Leo said. Piper glared at him. 

"Nevermind." He said quickly. 

"I got something." Jason said breaking the silence.

"Well, Spill it." I said. 

"Well, he said that while he was helping another planet he met someone wandering the wilderness. He said the guy was tall, with messy black hair, except there were patches of it missing as if an animal had used his head as a chew toy. The guy had green eyes but they were sunken in, and he didn't look like he had slept in a couple years. His skin was extremely pale, like he hadn't seen sunlight in long time, it was also covered in scars. He was also extremely skinny, so skinny you could see his ribs. Apokíryxe said that the guy was was walking around mumbling a pen, then he handed me this." Jason said pulling out a very familiar pen. After that description I was nearly crying. 

"Riptide!?" I said snatching the pen up. 

"But this always returns to Percy's pocket." I said. 

"Apokíryxe said that the pens magic stopped when he picked it up. He thinks it has something to do with the planets, like it he's on a different planet than Percy that it won't reappear to his pocket or turn into a sword." Jason explained. 

"That's how we'll know." I said. 

"Know what?" Jason asked. 

"When Percy comes back. It will reappear in his pocket when he comes back. We can get a Hecate camper to put some sort of tracking magic on it. That way when he comes back we'll know where he is." I said excitedly. 

"What if he...Never comes back?" Hazel asked. 

"Then we'll go find him." I said. "The chaos soldiers can travel between planets, maybe they have a spaceship." 

"Wait, are you suggesting we steal their spaceship?" Piper asked. 

"Maybe." I said. 

"That's wrong, you can't steal from them." Piper said. "Even if they are awful people." 

"Like you should be talking, you used to steal cars." Leo said. 

"Yeah, but I gave them back, plus that was only to get my dad's attention." Piper said. 

"We'll give it back, plus we're trying to find Percy. I think it's worth the risk." Hazel said.

"Good luck with that." A voice said. We looked around. Nobody was there. Suddenly Apokíryxe appeared out of nowhere, scaring Frank to death. Be jumped about three feet in the air and turned into a cat, hiding behind Hazel. Apokíryxe smiled. 

"Scaredy Cat." He said. Leo and Jason held back laughs. Hazel out a hand on cat Frank. He turned back to human. 

"Sorry." Apokíryxe apologized. Frank nodded. 

"You were spying on us!?" I said. 

"And you were plotting to steal from us." Apokíryxe said. 

"Us?" I asked. Suddenly another chaos army soldiers, a male soldier appeared next to him. 

"Hi." He said. 

"This is Sparky." Apokíryxe said. 

"Hi, I'm Leo, and I'm an alcoholic." Leo said. 

"Hi Leo." Frank, Jason, and Apokíryxe said. Piper punched Jason and Leo. 

"Stop joking around leo." She said. Apokíryxe laughed. 

"So Sparky, is that a nickname?" Piper asked. 

"No." He quickly said. 

"Don't lie, Sena." Apokíryxe said. 

"Your name is Sena?" Leo asked holding back a laugh. 

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Sparky Asked. 

"Oh chill Pikachu, Leo's doing nothing wrong." Apokíryxe said. Sparky glared at him but said nothing. I noticed strange golden lines along Sparky's hand. 

"What's on your hand?" I asked. 

"He has lightning patterns running along his veins." Apokíryxe said. 

"It helps me connect to my inner element. Without I can't use my Chi." Sparky said. 

"Your Chi?" I asked. 

"It's what the Elementalists call their power." Apokíryxe explained. 

"Elementists?" Hazel asked. 

"It's the name of my people. We use the elements to survive. By getting the element we were born into tattooed onto our bodies we connect ourselves to our spiritual past." Sparky said but Apokíryxe interrupted him. 

"That's enough spirit mumbo jumbo, you'd think you were trying to convert someone to your religion or something." He said. Sparky glared then disappeared. 

"He's...Interesting." I said after a while. 

"Anyways...It's going to be hard for you to steal from us, especially if your stealing something we don't have." Apokíryxe said. 

"What?" 

"We don't have a spaceship sweetheart." Apokíryxe said. I glared at him. 

"Then how do you get from planet to planet?" I asked. 

"It's called teleportation, how do you think I appeared on top of your pizza?" Apokíryxe asked trying not to laugh. I glared at him. I started to think about what Jason said the commander told him about Percy...Something didn't add up. 

"You said you saw Percy." I said. 

"Yeah, if it was him, he looked like a hellhounds chew toy. Probably from Tartarus." Apokíryxe said. Did he hesitate when he said Tartarus?

"But after he left I saw him in my dreams he looked fine. Maybe a little pale and tired but he looked normal." I said. Apokíryxe was momentarily speechless.

"I said IF it was him not that it was him. I wouldn't know, I never met him." Apokíryxe said. 

"But you found riptide." I said. 

"Well I don't know what to tell I you." He said. Then he vanished. 

"I guess we're not going into space then." Leo said. 

"He's hiding something." I pointed out. 

"Yeah, he knows more than he's letting on." Piper said. 

"Well, they kind of accepted me into their friend group, maybe I could try to get some not information out of them." Leo suggested. 

"And while you do that we can figure out how to steal there spaceship." I said. 

"They said they didn't have one." Frank pointed out. 

"Oh please, I doubt they were telling the truth. If they are so high and mighty then they have to have a spaceship." I said. They all nodded but said nothing. Leo took this opportunity to make a dumb joke. 

"Alright everyone, meeting adjourned, next week we will discuss your addiction in greater detail and how to fight it." He said grinning.


	12. More About Da Team

Apokíryxe's pov 

As soon as I teleported back to the cabin Scarlett cornered me. 

"Where did you go? One second were talking about Ivy's drug addiction, the suddenly poof! Your gone." Scarlett said. 

"I do not have a drug addiction!" Ivy said. 

"Oh please Ivy, I found the catnip." Scarlett said. 

"That's not drugs." Ivy said, "And you planted that nip in my room so you could catch me with it." 

"Whatever." Scarlett said. She turned her attention back to me. 

"I overheard something some of the campers were saying." I said. 

"And..." Scarlett said trying to get more out of me. 

"And I went to investigate." I said. 

"And you stole sparky." Marina said annoyed. Marina was like a sister to me. She even looked like me, the only difference was our hair. Hers was a chocolate brown, unlike my ebony black. She had a lot of the same powers as I had as a son of Poseidon. She, however, wasn't even related to Greek gods. She, like everyone on our team was from a different Galaxy. Her planet was frozen over and the inhabitants had to live under water. She grew up able to do anything a child of Poseidon could do, in fact she could do even more. She offered to train me over the years but I refused. I didn't want anything to remind me of my old life.

"Sorry, I needed someone with me sis." I said. 

"That's fine, brother, just warn me next time. I was in the middle of sword practice with him. I nearly fell of the cliff when I didn't hit him. I would have been flattened." Marina said. And no, you didn't hear that wrong. Marina said cliff. What can I say? Marina likes to live life on the edge. Literally. 

"Aw, that's a shame. Marina flavored pancakes would have been good." Scarlett said. Marina glared at her and laughed. 

"Eh, too salty." Sparky said. 

"What's with the sudden cannibalism Scar?" I asked. 

"What? I'm a half dragon. My dad would have eaten you all without a second thought." Scarlett said. 

"Then how did he and your mom...never mind I don't want to know." Marina said. She grabbed some food from the kitchen and went to her room. 

Scarlett grabbed an apple took a bite then threw it over her shoulder. I raised an eyebrow. 

"Not enough blood." She said. 

I nodded. She didn't like anything that didn't have any blood. The planet she came from only ate meat and blood. So she was a bit of a carnivore. In Fact she was literally. blood thirsty. She never ate any people though....usually. The only exception to the no blood rule was candy, like gummy bears. 

"Hey, I'm bored, wanna go for a fly?" Scarlett asked. 

"Sure. It's been awhile since I've properly stretched." I said. We headed outside, went around the back of our cabin, and deeper into the forest. Trying to get away from unwanted eyes. As soon as we were far enough away from the main part of camp we stopped. 

"You ready?" Scarlett asked. 

"Ready." I agreed. She unfolded her large, red dragon wings and took off into the air. I unfolded my own wings, obsidian black and feathery and I took off after her. 

As we were flying her hood flew off and her bright red hair flew in the wind. Her face had her fierce look of confidence that she always wore. She looked amazing. She hardly ever took off her hood so I never really got to see her face anymore. She was serious cute, in a scary beautiful way...Don't tell her I said that! She flew down next to me rhythming her wing strokes with mine, making sure not to hit my wings with her own. 

I remembered when I used to be afraid of being this high in the sky. When I was afraid Zeus would shoot me out of the sky. Now If Zeus even dared let a single bolt loose he wouldn't find a dead demigod at his doorstep. He would find a sword at his neck. 

I felt a single feather fall loose from my wings and float towards the ground. I remembered the day I got my wings. I had just woken up with them. It Scared me worst than the time Scarlett tried to sew my legs together. Long story, don't ask. Anyways, Chaos had given the wings to add more stealth to my missions. And he wanted to make sure I could match Scarlett, as we would become partners in smaller scale missions. So bam! One night I grew black feathered wings. 

"I love flying so much." Scarlett said. 

"Yeah, it is pretty great." I said. 

We flew in sync for awhile. Doing tricks in the air, we were flying so together it was like we were a professional air show. We were so high up, the campers looked like ants.

"We should probably go back down now." I said. Scarlett nodded. We flew back into the woods, Scarlett putting her hood back up. We landed. I folded my wings against my back and bent the darkness around me to hide them. They were small enough to fit under my robes without being noticed but I still liked being cautious. Scarlett, on the other hand, had larger wings than me and couldn't hide them so easily. She had to have them outside of her robes. She used a substance similar to the mist to hide them. It was simply called The Veil, well actaully it was called something that sounded like a series of hissing, clicking, and growling, but Scarlett claims it translates to The Veil. It came from Scarlett's home planet. Only she knew how to use it. It disguised her wings to look like a red and black backpack. Only she could see them as they were when she did this. 

After she finished hiding her wings we headed back to our cabin.


	13. Something Goes Terribly Wrong

Annabeth's pov 

I decided to scout out a rendezvous point for when we raided chaos cabin. Since I was the only one with the ability to go invisible I had to go alone. Hopefully the commander couldn't see through my invisibility. He had the ability to go invisible himself but he never showed that he could see through it. 

As I snuck by, Leo, Hazel, and Piper would wait nearby in case I needed backup. I passed by the cabin. It was only a few yards into the woods, making it just out of sight from outside the woods, but not hard to find from inside them. 

As I was walking I heard a noise from above. I ducked behind a tree, forgetting I was invisible. Two figures descended into the clearing. It was two of the chaos soldiers! And they had wings on their back! As they landed I recognized them. Scarlett and Apokíryxe folded their wings against their back. Apokìryxe had black feathered wings that resembled a raven. Scarlett had red and black Dragon wings. 

Darkness surrounded Apokíryxe's wings and they were invisible. Scarlett used something that looked like the mist but...different. I seemed thicker and more obvious than the mist. It surrounded her wings and turned it into the red and black backpack she always had. 

What were they? I have never heard of bird human people. I guess all of the chaos army soldiers were alien. 

"Hey, head back to the cabin, I'll catch up with you." Apokíryxe said. Scarlett nodded and headed back to the chaos cabin. Apokíryxe stood in the clearing for a minute. Then he unsheathed his sword, knocked my invisibility hat off, and pointed the sword at my neck. 

"Spying Annabeth? Scouting out the location of my "Spaceship". I thought you of all people would realize we don't need a spaceship." He said coldly. Seeing his sword again made me want to cower in fear, but I decided no, I was stronger than that. 

"You know more than your telling us!" I said loudly. 

"What?" 

"You know more letting on!" I said. I grabbed my own sword, swiftly knocked his out of his hand and pointed my sword to his neck. 

"Where. Is. Percy." I said through gritted teeth. He had the nerve to laugh. 

"I will not hesitate to cut straight through you!" I yelled. I heard some rustling in the bushes but I didn't move. 

"Annabeth, we heard the yelling. What's wrong." Hazel said walking into the clearing. Piper and Leo followed her. The all gasped. 

"Annabeth, calm down." Piper said using her charmspeak. 

"Just put the sword down and-" Hazel said but she suddenly stopped talking. Piper and Leo were silent. Suddenly Apokíryxe tensed. Then he fell to the ground, a large dart sticking out of his neck. I felt a sharp pain in my own neck and I passed out.

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was darkness. I thought at first, we might have been in Apokíryxe's cabin but it wasn't a cabin. I sat up and evaluated my surroundings. Apokíryxe, Piper, and Hazel were passed out around me. We were a large cell, three of the walls were made of dark brick, the fourth wall was made of bars. It had a big black door attached to it. The bars were pretty wide. Maybe I could slip through them. I walked over to them. I was about to attempt to slip through when a voice from behind me said,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."   
I turned around and saw Apokíryxe sitting up against the wall. 

"It has electricity. If you try to slip out, it will shock you. But go ahead, you can shock yourself if you want." He said answering my unasked question. 

"Where are we?" I asked. "This must have been Kronos and Gaia." 

Apokíryxe shook his head. 

"This isn't them. They're not strong enough to capture me. No, only one person could capture me like this." He said. 

"Who." I asked. He glared at something behind me. 

"End." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well if it isn't the Prince of the Void himself." End said from behind me. I turned and saw him. He was very tall, his skin was made of stars, his hair was so black I couldn't see it. His eyes were full of destruction and death. He smiled coldly. 

Apokíryxe spit at him, but he didn't have enough energy so it missed him.   
It almost seemed like End was draining Apokíryxe's power. 

"Since it is your first day, I'll go easy o you. But tomorrow....all of my kindness will be...burned away." End said before leaving. I didn't like his choice of words. Burned away. Like he was going to burn us alive. 

I studied Apokíryxe, he was exhausted. Like he was using all of his strength just to sit up. 

"Can you use any of your powers?" I asked. He shook his head. 

"Unless you count my powerful fashion sense." He said. 

"Was that a joke?" I asked. He smirked. 

"I don't know, was it?" He asked. I glared at him. We were captured by a powerful primordial and he was making jokes.

"We should sleep, whatever happens tomorrow...it's not going to be good." I said. He nodded. 

"You sleep, I'll wait for the others to wake up." He said. I was too tired to disagree. I curled up on the ground and tried to sleep. The brick floor was cold. Too cold to sleep. I started to shiver. I heard movement. Then I felt something draped over me. A thick warm fabric. I opened one eye. Apokíryxe had taken off his robes and let me use them. He had normal blue jeans and a black hoodie. His hood was up. He almost looked like a normal demigod. I could see the bottom half of his face. His skin was pale. Why would he take off his robes for me? I decided not to dwell in it now. And I fell asleep.

Right before I drifted off completely I heard him say,

"This doesn't make us friends."


	14. A Shocking Discovery

Apokíryxe's pov 

Annabeth had fallen asleep about an hour ago. The others had shown no signs of waking up. As I sat, I noticed a small bucket of water in the corner of the room. And four pieces of bread. I got up went over to them. I sniffed the food and water to check for poison. Of course if End planned on poisoning us we probably wouldn't be able to tell. I put a finger in the water. I felt a small bit of strength but that was it. Maybe if I had enough water we could escape. But then I might accidentally reveal my identity. I might be able to get my strength back enough to teleport us. It wouldn't be very far but it might be possible. It would take a couple days but it might be possible. 

I took a couple drinks and felt small surges of energy. I made sure there was plenty for the others. I didn't touch the bread though. The others no doubt would be weaker than me, they needed their food. 

Leo woke up first. 

"Ow, mi cabeza. Where am I?" He asked. He saw me. 

"Apokíryxe? Where Are We? And why are you wearing jeans?" He asked. 

"We were captured by End. And as for the jeans..." I pointed to Annabeth. He nodded. 

"Who's End?" He asked. 

"Chaos' brother and enemy. He invaded earth." I said. I handed him a piece of bread. 

"Why don't you just teleport us out?" He asked. 

"I can use any of my powers." I said. He nodded. 

"Neither can I." He said after attempting to make toast. 

Hazel And Piper started to get up too. 

"What happened?" Piper asked. I explained to them what happened. They also took a piece bread. Annabeth got up as we were talking and also ate. 

"Did you eat too?" She asked. I shook my head. She handed me what was left of her bread. 

"I've been trained to go without food for months. You need it. Your all so weak anyways." I said. She reluctantly ate the rest of it. 

"We should all sleep, whatever End had planned for us sounds like we might want to sleep." I said. Everyone nodded. Piper Leo and Hazel all curled up with their coats and fell asleep. Annabeth used my robe. I wished I hadn't given it to her. 

I leaned against the wall and tried to sleep. 

But as soon as I started to drift off, rough cold hand grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. I opened my eyes and saw...nothing? Nobody else was in the room, but I was being forced Into another room. Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and Hazel were also being pushed out of our cell. Whatever had us bound our hands behind our back and lead us us through the hallway.

We were pushed into a white room that had no windows, or doors. How did we get in you might ask? The wall just seemed to turn liquid to let us pass through. The room had chains on the wall, like where to hang prisoners. In the middle of the room was two large, black metal beams with enough distance between them for a person. There was chains on the sides that were facing each other. The five of us were chained to the wall, when End walked in. 

"Hello, my fine little prisoners." End said. 

"Who you calling little?" Leo said. End glared at him. 

"Would you like to go first?" End asked. Leo was silent. 

"Or perhaps you Miss Levesque?" He said walking up to her. End glanced at me. 

"Or maybe you, daughter of athena?" He said. He put a hand on her face, squishing her cheeks. She actually spit at him. In response he slapped her across the face. 

"You wouldn't disrespect your king would you?" He said, "Maybe you should go first." He started to unchain her but I stopped him,

"Stop!" I said, "I'll go first." It wasn't because I didn't want Annabeth to suffer, it was just because I didn't want any of them to die. They wouldn't be able to handle it like I could. End smirked as if this is what her wanted. 

"How noble, Son of-"

"-Let's just get this over with." I said through gritted teeth, interrupting him. 

He chained me to the two black beams in the center of the room. 

"If you tell me about the camps defensive, and send your chaos soldier home then I won't hurt you or your friends." End said. 

"They aren't my friends, do whatever you want to them." I said without looking at them. "And I will never tell you anything." 

"Just do what your going to do." I said coldly. He smiled evilly. 

"As you wish." He said. He put his hand on the beam for a second. It started a glow. When he took his hand of pain shot and down my spine. At first it tickled, then suddenly I screamed in pain. It was like nothing I had ever experienced. I saw images of terror and sadness in my mind. Betrayal, misery, death. Those were just some of the things I saw. I screamed in agony. I was sweating profusely. I couldn't stand it, but I had to push through. The others wouldn't be able to handle it. I had to make it.

I was about ready to die when It finally stopped. Tears were running down my face. I could hardly move. 

"Who's next?" End asked smirking down at me. 

"Me." Annabeth said, fear creeping into her voice. 

"No!" I spat. "Just me. No one else!" I tasted blood in my mouth. 

"Well, if you insist." End said. The lightning started again, this time it was more painful than the last. Everything I had ever done that was painful couldn't add up to this. It was too much. This made my dip in the Styx and Tartarus look like nothing. My screams could have been heard from every corner of the galaxy. Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel were screaming, trying to get End to stop. Leo looked like he was in pain but I saw no tears. 

This is how I'm going to die. He's not stopping. I thought. He was going to kill me. Finally, while I was on the verge of death he stopped. I fell over, unable to stand. The only thing keeping me us was my chains. End leaned closer to me and whispered. 

"I will break you." 

Then he turned to his guards. 

"Take them back to their cell." He said as he left the room. As soon as the guards grabbed me I fell, they caught me and dragged me back to our cell with the others.


	15. Nothing and No One

Annabeth's pov 

Apokíryxe was thrown into the cell. He hadn't passed out but he was barely conscious. I grabbed the bucket of water and forced it down his throat. He coughed and pushed the bucket away. 

"No." He said in a whisper. 

"Please. You need it." I said. He shook his head. 

"No, save some for everyone else." He said barely audible. 

"Your drinking some. I won't leave you alone until you drink some." I said. He actually had the nerve to laugh. 

"Ok, but not too much." He said. He drank, and as soon as the water touched his lips he chugged it. There was only about a third left when we gave it back to me. I smiled. 

"Thank you Apokíryxe." I said. 

He nodded. 

"You should get some sleep." I said. He nodded and curled up in the corner.   
But I could tell her wasn't sleeping. His breathing was too uneven to be asleep. Maybe if he lied there he would drift off eventually. 

I scooted over to Hazel, Piper and Leo.

"So what's the plan?" Leo asked me whispering. 

"What?" I asked. 

"The escape plan. What is it?" Leo said. 

"I don't have one." I said. 

"Then why have you been so close to Apokìryxe lately? We figured you were trying to find a way to escape with him." Hazel said. 

"No...I'm just making sure were all ok. He got, whatever that thing end did, and he seems...different since then. Almost....nicer." I said. 

"You heard him. He doesn't care what happens to us." Hazel said. 

"This is going to sound terrible but what if we just tell End what he wants to hear. I mean, maybe we can fight him with the campers." Piper said. 

"I don't think so. Kìri can beat all of us and he claims he's only the third most powerful being. Just under End and Chaos. Without the army we would never be able to defeat him. And who says End would let us go. He'd probably kill us once he was done with us." I said. The three of them nodded. 

"Since when have you called him Kìri?" Leo asked. 

"Well, I consider him a friend and friends give each other nicknames." I said. 

"You literally said you wanted to kill him like two days ago." Piper said. 

"Yeah and Kìri is Scarlett's nickname for him. If she finds out your using it...well, she breaks innocent people's arms when she's in a good mood. Imagine what she would do to you." Leo said. 

"Let's just get back on track. Do you think Apokìryxe has a plan?" Piper asked. 

"I don't know. Every day were here he seems to get weaker. Like his life force is being drained. But when he drank the water he seemed to gain strength. Maybe there's some sort of healing property in the water that keeps us going enough so we don't die." I said. 

"Well. Whatever your talking about it's giving me a headache. I'm going to sleep." Leo said. Hazel and Piper murmured in agreement. They all curled up on the ground. 

I scooted between them and Apokirixye. He wasn't asleep. I could tell that much. His breathing was harsh and uneven. 

"You need to sleep." I whispered. 

He remained silent. 

"Kìri. You need to sleep. Your too weak to go without it." I said. He sat up. 

"I am not weak. And don't call me that. That's Scar's nickname for me." He said weakly. I frowned. 

"Just sleep. Maybe you'll get some if your powers back if you sleep." I said.   
He shook his head. 

"There's only one way for me to get my powers back. Aside from End just giving them back." He said. 

"How?" I asked. He shook his head. 

"That's confidential." He said smirking. With his hoodie I could just barely see the bottom of his nose and his mouth. His skin was pale and there was a long white scar on his chin. 

"Where did you get your scar?" I asked. He jumped in surprise. 

"You can see my face?" He asked, fear creeping into his voice. 

"No, just the bottom of it." I said. He sighed with relief. Why was be so scared to show me his face. 

"I got it from Scarlett actually." He said, "She was a little upset when I stole her Oreos." I laughed. 

"Why would you steal her Oreos?" I asked. 

"On Planet Chaos, the only food is this black goo that helps us maintain our powers. But whenever we travel to other planets we are able to get real food. She always hordes the snacks she buys. Whenever she is out training or on a solo mission I try to steal her snacks." He explained. 

"Try. I'm guessing you don't succeed." I said. He nodded and we laughed. 

"I'm also guessing this Black Goo isn't exactly tasty." I said. 

"Actually, it's kind of like Ambrosia and Nectar. It taste like your favorite foods." He said. 

"So what does it taste like for you?" I asked. He blushed. 

"My mom's cooking." He said embarrassed. 

"You mom. That means your dad is your godly parent." I said. 

"Well, I thought if was obvious but my dad is Chaos." He said. 

"Who's your mom?" I asked. 

"She's a mortal who lived in the city." He said. 

"Lived. I'm guessing that means she isn't alive anymore?" I asked. 

"I haven't seen her in awhile. I don't know if she's alive or not." He said, "If we get out of this alive I'll have to visit." 

"You said she's mortal, your a halfblood?" I asked. 

"Yeah, one of the most powerful beings is a halfblood." He said. He smiled. 

"Maybe when we get out if this I'll take you out for burgers. I know a great place in Manhattan. Then after we can see your mom." I said. His smile wavered but he nodded. 

"I don't think she's alive. And I'm not sure I know you well enough to introduce you to my mom. Also I usually don't go on a date with blondes." He said. My eyes went wide and I'm sure I blushed. 

"I wasn't asking you on a-you know what never mind. Do you have a plan?" I asked. 

"Huh. That's a first. Daughter Of Athena asks me for the plan." He said.  
I punched him. 

"I'm serious. You know more about End than I do. And you said you could get some of your powers back." I said. 

"I said I might be able to. But if I do that, you...you might see me differently." He said. He didn't look at me. 

"I'm not going to judge you based on your powers." I said. He sighed. 

"If I'm going to do this we need sleep. You guys are going to have to fight." He said, he smirked, "I heard you know judo." 

"Where'd you hear that?" I asked. 

"Like I said. It's my job to know who I'm helping." He said booping my nose. 

I swatted his hand away. He laughed lightly. Then he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. I waited until his breathing evened out before I decided to sleep. He needed to sleep to, I wasn't going to let him get out of sleeping so easily. 

I laid down on the floor but it was too cold. And Apokirixye's cloak was taken when they shocked him. 

I decided to do something that might get me killed. I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder.


	16. Escap-e

Apokirixye pov

I woke up early. Which was good because if my plan was to work I needed to do it before End's minions came to collect me. 

When I opened my eyes I noticed two things:

One; the bread and water had been replaced with new bread and water. 

And Two; Annabeth was laying against me asleep. 

Oh gods. I thought. Does she like Apokirixye? Because Apokirixye certainly doesn't like her. 

I moved her off of me, doing my best to not wake her. 

Leo, Hazel, and Piper were asleep. 

I woke them all up and handed them each what was left of the bread. 

"You should eat too." Annabeth said. 

"No, I'm taking the water. You need something." I said. 

"Woah woah woah. Why are you taking all the water?" Leo asked. 

"We're escaping. I have the ability to control water and fire. Because I don't have fire I'll have to make do." I said. 

"I thought you couldn't use your powers." Hazel said. 

"The water helped me regenerate some of my strength. It's like if a fire user touches fire." I said gesturing to Leo. 

"Or like Percy did when he touched water." Piper added. 

"Exactly. Except I can touch water or fire." I said. I took a drink of the water and felt some strength return. I put my hand on the lock and it opened easily. 

We walked out and grabbed our weapons from a chest at the end of the hall. Then we snuck out of the room. 

Since I summon my sword I didn't have a weapon. Which was fine because I had the water. 

We snuck along the halls which were surprisingly empty. Only a few guards that Annabeth took out with stealth. Hazel could tell we were underground. So she lead us through until she said, 

"There's no entrance to the above ground. The whole place is an underground fortress." 

"I should have guessed." I said, trying not to let my anger and disappointment show too much. 

"What is it?" Annabeth asked. 

"We have to make a portal." I said. 

"But you said you didn't have enough strength to do anything except control the elements if you touched them." Piper said. 

"I won't be able to do it. But I might know someone who could." I said. Unfortunately this meant sort of telling them more about me. There was a good chance they would figure my identity but that didn't matter.   
We had to escape. 

"Wouldn't there be like a portal room or something?" Leo asked. 

"Don't be ridiculous. End wouldn't leave a portal just sitting around." Me and Annabeth said at the same time. 

We looked at each other kind of freaked out. 

"Did you know I was going to say that?" She asked slowly. 

"I swear to chaos I didn't." I said, kind of laughing. 

"Ok that was freaky." Leo said. 

"We don't have time for this." I said.

"So what are we looking for?" Hazel asked. 

"Water. And a lot of it. Enough for us to completely submerge ourselves in." I said. 

"I'm sorry what?" Leo asked. 

"To be able to go under water completely." Annabeth said, "Why do we need water?" 

"Because I may be able to get some help from an old friend. They might help me. And using fire instead wouldn't be a good idea." I said. 

"I like the fire one." Leo said. I ignored him. 

"Who 'Might' help us?" Hazel asked. 

"Yeah. We haven't talked in awhile. He might be kind of pissed at me." I said. 

"Poseidon?" Annabeth asked. 

"Oceanus." I lied. Of course it was Poseidon. I didn't want them to know of course. 

"Come on. We need to go. Anymore time here and they'll figure out were gone." I said. And we continued walking. I used my water powers to lead is to a water source big enough to use. 

We hadn't run across any other guards which was strange. But luckily I didn't have to show off my child of Poseidon abilities. The whole elements thing was a lie. I could control fire but it wouldn't heal me. Not like water. 

Finally we came upon a door that had the word Waterfall on the door. I detected a large body of water on the other side. And no life. Or dead. 

I opened the door and as soon as it opened an alarm went off. 

"Beep. Beep. Unknown identity entering waterfall. Beep. Beep." Said a feminine voice over the intercom. 

I pushed open the door and pulled everyone inside and closed the door behind us. Then I used what was left in the bucket and dumped it over the door knob. I slowly exhaled and once my breath hit it, it froze solid. 

"That should buy us five minutes at the most." I said. And when I turned to see the others I saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. 

The waterfall was amazing. The water was a beautiful turquoise. But it wasn't like most waterfalls where there usually was a large pool of water under the waterfall. Instead the waterfall just poured onto a dry ground, and reappeared at the top of the 20 foot waterfall. 

I walked up to the waterfall and extended my hand to it slowly. I touched it carefully, and it was in fact normal water.

I turned to the others. 

"Wait there. I need to make sure it's safe first. Just stand guard until I come back out." I said. They nodded and faced the door. 

I walked into the waterfall until my head was completely under the water. 

I regretted this but,

"Dad?" I said. 

"Percy? Is that you?" 

I almost said 'No it's the ice cream man, wanna fudge pop?' But we needed his help. 

"We need your help. Can you transport us to camp half blood. I promise after we get there I'll go to your palace and explain what happened." I said. It took a long time but he eventually said,

"Ok. Go through to at a time. The fire user needs to go in first, and alone. It will take more time for him because it's his opposite. Then the daughter of Hades and Aphrodite." Poseidon said. 

"Pluto. Not Hades." I reminded him. 

"Right. Anyways. Then you and Annabeth." He said. "I can get you to camp, but you must hurry." 

"Thanks Dad." I said. I didn't really want to call him that but I needed his help so calling him Poseidon might have upset him. 

I walked out of the water and heard noise outside the door. 

"They've found us. We need to hurry. Leo, get to the water." I said. 

Leo nodded and ran into the water. Little air bubbles surrounded him and he started to disappear. As soon as he was practically gone I said, 

"Hazel and Piper, Go." 

They ran straight at the water and disappeared faster. 

"Ok, our turn." I said to Annabeth. She grabbed my hand. I raised an eyebrow, which I realized was useless since she couldn't see my eyebrows, so I looked at her. 

"I just want to make sure you get through too." She said, "B-Because we need you for the battle and stuff." She added quickly and unconvincingly.

Next she did something unexpected. She leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't believe she would kiss me. She talked so much about finding Percy that I never thought she would like someone again but there she was, kissing me, a complete stranger. I didn't kiss back but I didn't stop, which I regretted. 

"Step aside. I'll blast it open." Said a muffled End from the other side of the door. 

"Time to go." I said. She nodded. Her face was probably the reddest I had seen it.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" We yelled. We ran at the waterfall. Halfway there End burst through the door. 

"Get them!" He yelled. We jumped into the water. I caught a glimpse of s bright flash. End had used his lightning on the water. I felt numb. Maybe that was the water teleporting us. Maybe because I'm a son of Poseidon I can't be harmed by electricity in water. But I failed realize that End, was stronger than Poseidon. 

And instead of teleporting, when the lightning hit us. We twitched in the water and blacked out.


	17. A Lifetime Of Pain

I woke up to the sound of evil laughter in my ear. I opened my eyes and found that we were in the torture room. We, as in me and Annabeth. And of course there was End. Who smiled evilly down at me as if stopping our escape was the best thing he had ever done. 

"Congratulations, you captured two half bloods that were in your own house. Whoop-dee-doo. What about the other three that escaped?" I said sarcastically. He actually slapped me across the face. 

"You will respect me. I Am Your Lord Now." He said. His face was very close to mine. So I collected my saliva and spit at him. He smacked me again. I saw Annabeth behind end, and she was smiling. Almost laughing. 

"I said, I am Your LORD." End said. He punched me in the stomach. The punch was hard but I managed to crack a smile. This was all because he lost three. He lost three valuable prisoners. And he wasn't happy. I was glad they escaped, however with Annabeth here. And as much as I hate her, nobody deserves to be eternally tortured by End. Not even Annabeth. 

"Zeus claimed to be my Lord and I didn't care about him." I said. End glared at me. 

"Well, maybe we should use his form of punishment." End said. 

"You gonna send me to Tartarus? Because he already did that to me and F.Y.I. I killed monsters before they could reform. There was a whole year that no monsters attacked at all." I said. Annabeth seemed to be deep in thought. 

"No, I was thinking somewhere along the lines of, Lightning!" End said putting his hand on my forehead as he said it. He never directly touched me when he did the lightning. He always touched the poles I was connected to. But this time his hand was on my forehead and the lightning came in, more painful than ever. The first few seconds I wanted to hold in my screams but as soon as I saw the images. The twisted images, my memories twisted to torture me, I scream so loud you would be able to hear it in the depths of Tartarus itself or worse. I wouldn't doubt that camp would hear it. I wouldn't doubt that the civilians if chaos planet could hear it. I had never screamed so much in my life. This was pain I hadn't endured. But I knew he wouldn't kill me. He still needed me. He had some plan that required me. But I didn't give in. I took that pain, the suffering, and turned it into hate. I hated End for making me endure this. For making Annabeth watch. For everything he had done to anyone ever. The feeling I had when he tried to change my memories seemed familiar. Like a stab in the back of my brain. I couldn't place when I had felt it before. 

When End finished he looked me in the eye. 

"I told you before, and I'll tell you now. I will break you." End said. He smiled cruelly. 

"Take them back to their cell, do not give them any water." End said. Then he left the room. His guards escorted us to our cell. By escorted I mean they dragged us and threw us in. When I landed I didn't get up. I just curled into a ball. 

He was going to break me.

He was going to break me. 

I couldn't hold out for another day. He would break me tomorrow. He was actually right.

I was vaguely aware of Annabeth trying to comfort me. She was stroking my arm. It was slowly making me feel better. She moved my head into her lap and stroked my head as I curled up and went slowly mad. 

My vision was starting to blur. I heard several voices in my head all at once. The effects were really starting to hit me. I felt my head throbbing like a thousand knives plunging into my mind. It was like being Tartarus alone all over again. That terrifying moment at the beginning where I didn't know what to do. I realized that End was making me relive an even worse version of that. The only thing anchoring me to the world of sanity was Annabeth. Her soothing words and comforting movements. 

"Its ok. Let it out. Let it all out. Your ok." She said in a soothing tone. I realized I was crying, I was sobbing. Uncontrollably sobbing. I couldn't get us out. Escape was impossible. Our only chance was that waterfall. No doubt End would have destroyed that waterfall. We were stuck here forever. 

"Its ok, everything's going to be ok." Annabeth said.

"You don't understand Annabeth. We're stuck here forever. He will make us immortal and torture us forever." I said almost too quietly.  
Annabeth stayed silent. 

"Maybe if I just give him what he wants. Tell chaos army to retreat. Maybe he'll give me mercy and just kill me. A perfect end to a crappy life." I said. 

"You know he wouldn't do that. He would press you for every inch of information you have. Then he would keep you here forever, torture all your friends and family." She said. 

"I don't have any friends. Everyone I love had betrayed me and killed the part if me that ever cared about anyone." I said. 

"What about the chaos army? Your mom? Scarlett?...me?" She said 'me' in small voice. 

"You don't understand. What they did to me was unforgivable. I would have crawled out of Tartarus to destroy them. But I found another way out. And you...you don't even know me, and I don't know you. You can't love or even like someone you've known for a week." I said. Annabeth was silent for a long time. 

"Maybe if you tell me your story I can understand you better." She said quietly. 

I didn't say anything for a few minutes. 

"Ok." I said. 

"Twenty thousand years ago, the gods decided that I wasn't trustworthy. They thought I would destroy them with my power." I started. 

"I mean, a child of chaos is pretty intimidating." She said. I glared at her. "Sorry." She said quickly. 

"So they gathered all my non mortal friends and family together. And they all voted for me to go to Tartarus." I said. Annabeth looked horrified. She thinks that Apokirixye's exile to Tartarus was bad but yet she voted for percy's. 

"So I fell. And fell. And landed in the river acheron." I said. 

"The river of pain." Annabeth said in horror. 

"It seemed to fit. A life full of pain lands in pain. After I crawled out of the Acheron I promised myself I would never love, like, or even be nice to anyone ever again. I spent 1,000 years in that prison. Then..." I tried to remember what happened next but all I saw was the version End made inside of my head. 

"Then...I became a slave to Tartarus for a couple hundred years. I eventually gained enough strength to escape. I snuck inside the stomach of a drakon and slept in the stomach acid until it got me away from Tartarus the Primoridal’s grasp. I was still in the pitt. After burning most of my flesh off in the acid I used my remaining strength to climb to out of Tartarus." I said. I didn't look at her. 

"Then I found Scarlett and we fought each other. After I defeated her chaos said I was strong enough for his army. I had to spend 20,000 years building my way through his ranks. Eventually I became the commander. I went on countless missions. I am partially blind in my left eye one of my enemies dripped snake venom into my eye. My right leg it solid chaos obsidian. A dragon ripped it off in my first mission. Chaos replaced it. That's not even all of it." I said. Annabeth's face was full of horror. The worst thing was most of it was true. Everything about Tartarus was false and how I got into chaos army but because of end, I couldn't remember the truth. 

But the part about my leg, and my eye. It was true. 

"I....I-"

"Your sorry!? You understand!?" I said sarcastically.

"You don't! Nobody does! I've spent years believing it will all get better, but karma doesn't seem to favor me. That's why I have no friends. The other members of chaos are teammates but not friends." I said. It seemed like end was really breaking me. I loved the members of chaos army but now. All my memories showed me that they tortured me almost as bad as End himself. 

"Kìri. I know that this doesn't help but I'd like to share a story of my own." Annabeth said. 

"Don't call me that! And I've heard the story of the famous Percy Jackson. How the gods threw him into Tartarus twice. How he defeated Gaea and Kronos." I spat. She shook her head calmly. 

"Not his story. Mine." She said calmly.


	18. Strength

She began with how she grew up. How she lived on the run with Luke and Thalia. She gave detail, but explained it quickly as if she knew this part wasn't that important. She then got to the part where she met me, or Percy rather. She went into detail about how she helped me with my quest to find he lightning bolt. And how Luke betrayed her. Then she talked about how the next summer she saw me at school looking at a picture of her. (I really wish I could travel back in time and slap myself) And how we went through the sea of monsters. Then she went through all the way until when we went through Tartarus. She made it seem less horrible. Although my memory was tampered with so maybe what she was saying the truth and I thought of it as worse. She explained how Gaea we defeated. And how afterwards our small adventures. Hearing her point of view was definitely different. She used detail but she didn't drag it on very long. Then she explained after I left. 

"After he left I....I just remember going to the the Empire states building about an hour after he went up. And the Hermes was in the elevator with me, although I don't think he knew I was there. I was invisible. And when I got to the top they said....they said Percy was gone. In Tartarus..." She said. She choked back a sob. 

"Practically the whole camp dedicated all their time to help me build the Argo III. It was able to with stand Tartarus as well as getting in and out. Then when we went to find him he left me a note." She said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the old napkin I wrote the note on. I didn't bother reading it. But I acted like it did. 

She went into detail about how for the next fifteen years she looked for me. She searched and searched. And eventually she was attacked by a monster she couldn't beat. But lucky for her, Nico had been following her, keeping a close eye on her. For Hazel and the others. He told her she needed to rest. He promised to keep looking for me. But he made Annabeth promise to take at least a whole year off. 

"I didn't want to agree but he was right. But Ever since he left I got very sick. It started to affect me after awhile." Annabeth said. She pulled the neck of her shirt aside and showed me a spot on her left (my right) shoulder, above her heart about the size of an apple, where her skin was green. A dark black-green color. It seemed to be moving slightly.

"What is it?" I asked. 

"I don't know?" Every doctor including Apollo couldn't tell me. He suggested I go to Aphrodite but I don't really feel like that's smart. I want a cure, not a cute blouse." Annabeth said. 

I really had no idea what it was. I had never seen anything like it. It was truly out of my knowledge. 

"It eventually affected me so much I had to stop using my left at all." She said. I did noticed that she had avoided using it at most times. 

I went to touch it, then hesitated. When she nodded, I ran my thumb along it lightly. Her skin was rough, like it was burnt. But as I touched it seemed to...disappear. Her skin went normal wherever my finger went. 

"How!?" She said amazed. 

"I don't know. I've never had healing powers except for minor cuts and when I touch water." I admitted. She was amazed. The burn was gone. 

"Does that mean you can still some of your powers. Even after the...lightning?" She asked. 

"I think so." I said, "I...wait minute." I realized this whole time I had been wasting some of my power. I focused and the shadow bended around my wings disappeared. And my wings were visible over my hoodie. 

Annabeth was lost for words. She was awestruck by them. 

"May I?" She asked. She gestured towards them. I nodded. She lightly touched my feathers. She examined how they folded perfectly to my back. 

"They're amazing. Where you born with them?" She asked. 

"No, it's was a gift. Chaos believed they would make me more stealthy so I could sneak upon my enemies from the sky." I said. 

After marveling over my wings she at in front of me. 

"What other powers do you have that you can use?" She asked. 

"Well, aside from my incredible fashion sense then I got nothing." I said. She laughed. I smiled. I tried to recall some of my real memories. Memories before they were changed by End. 

The thought of End made me shutter. 

"What? What is it?" Annabeth asked. 

"I was just thinking about....thank you, for what you did. When we came back from...you...you helped me. I...I saw things....heard things. He...he altered some of my memories. I relived my worst memories but they were worse. What I'm trying to say is without you, I probably would have...gone completely mad." I said. 

"I was just doing what anyone would do. You were clearly traumatized. You were shaking and you...you reminded me of...well, me after losing Percy. Thalia...she helped me more than anyone. She...well...i just wanted to...help." She said in a whisper. She leaned in close and she kissed me again. This time before I could stop it I felt a twinge of pain in my head and passed out. 

I woke up before Annabeth, which was no surprise. She always woke up after me. She was curled up her head rested on my chest. I got up and paced the room. Trying to think of a way to escape.


	19. Broken Strength

Percy's Pov

End came in himself and dragged us into the torture room. He threw Annabeth against the wall with the chains and they wrapped around her. She winced in pain but tried not to show it. 

He chained me at my usually spot in between the pillars. 

"Tell me all the weaknesses of chaos army and I will let you live. And I'll let the girl leave." End said. I took a deep breath. 

"No!" Annabeth said. I didn't look at her. 

"There's a small-" I was cut off by End falling over. I realized Annabeth had kicked him. He looked at her furiously. 

"You will respect your new lord!" He yelled. He raised his hand to shoot lightning at her. 

Then, everything seemed to slow down.

End's hand started to glow with purple light. I knew Annabeth wouldn't be able to handle the lightning. 

Annabeth's Pov

I knew kicking him was a bad idea but I would not let him get the information out of Apokirixye.

Kicking him was the only thing I could think of. He looked at me with fury in his eyes. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I knew it was probably something like, 

"You will respect me" 

His hand started to glow. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact. But before the lightning hit me I heard a metallic snap. I opened my eyes and saw Apokirixye break the chain that were holding him and run in front of me just as the lightning struck. He took in the lightning for a second then he fell to the ground and started twitching uncontrollably.

"NO!" I yelled. His head turned towards me as if he was able to tell I just yelled. Then his body was still. 

End glared at me, then at him. 

"You just cost me my only means of information." He said coldly. Then he turned to a servant behind him. 

"Take his body to my lab. We may be able to salvage some information from his brain." End said. His...body? Was he...dead?

I struggled against my chains. I needed to know if he was gone. The chains actually released me and I went to his body. I went to feel his pulse but there was nothing. I tried to give him CPR but it didn't work. 

"It's no use. That lightning had the strength to kill Chaos himself." End said cruelly. 

I ran up and punched End in the face. He staggered backwards. I tried to punch him again but he waved a hand and I felt two sets of hands grab me. His invisible servants. I tried to struggle against them but it was no use. I screamed. I screamed Apokirixye's name. I tried to run back to him. To his limp body. But I couldn't. I was dragged back to my cell. 

Two guys I loved were now taken from me. 

I cried so loudly I was sure it could be heard from the underworld. I couldn't believe Apokirixye was gone. But this time he was gone for good. 

"There may be a way to save him." Said a voice from behind me. I looked up and saw a small girl. She had blueish green skin and seaweed-like hair. She wore a dress decorated with shells. Her eyes were as blue as the waterfall. 

I knew exactly who she was. 

"Your the nymph from the waterfall." I said. She nodded. 

"My name is Ophelia. End destroyed my home. I used it to help hero's escape. But now my waterfall is gone I have to help you in a different way." Ophelia said. She pulled out a necklace she was wearing. On it was a small bottle of a turquoise liquid. 

"This is the last of the water from my waterfall. It has special healing powers. It may heal Apokirixye." She said. She handed it to me. I held if carefully. Then looked back up at Ophelia. 

"Are you sure? If we take this you won't have any more water. If we take this you'll die." I said. She smiled. She looked kind of like Percy's mom. Percy once told me that a lot of sea nymphs looked like his mom because Poseidon still loved his Sally and he wanted to see her face in his sea nymphs, I wasn't sure if that was true but it was really sweet. 

"I'd rather die knowing I gave someone a chance rather than living with someone being tortured." Ophelia said. 

"But how can I get this to him? They took him." I said. She smiled again. 

"Check your pocket." She said. I suddenly felt something in my left pocket. When I pulled out the item, I realized it was riptide. I uncapped it and the blade grew in my hand. 

"I can guide you on a safe path to him. But we must leave now." Ophelia said. I nodded and stood up. The door to my cell opened and we walked out. 

She wasn't wrong about a safe path. We met no guards or anything. It was kind of unsettling. I figured that we'd run into someone. But we didn't. Eventually we stopped in front of a door that was labeled, Lab. 

"End isn't in there. But he is on his way. You must hurry. There is several guards in there so you will have to fight." Ophelia said, "This is where I say goodbye. I can guard the door until you give him the water." 

I didn't know her long but I gave her a hug. 

"Thank you. I promise I will remember you." I said. She smiled sadly.

"You must hurry. End is close." Ophelia said. I nodded and opened the door to the room. Seven. Seven men stood around Apokirixye's body. They were about to cut him open. I screamed, ran in, and attacked with the ferocity of a Nemean Lion. Taking them down was easy enough. They weren't exactly warriors. 

I ran to Apokirixye's side and fished the bottle of waterfall water. I opened the top and whispered, 

"Thank you Ophelia." 

And I poured it down his throat. 

Nothing happened. 

I heard a loud yell from outside the room. End was here. The door was locked but it wouldn't hold him forever. 

"Come on Kiri. Come on. Wake up." I said. He didn't move. I held up riptide ready to attack if I had to. 

Then Apokirixye's started to breathe.


	20. Renewed Strength

He sat up quickly. Coughing and gasping for breath. 

"Wha-What happened?" Apokirixye  
asked.   
I wanted to cry. He was alive. He was alive. Ophelia saved him. But we had a bigger problem. 

"Nevermind that. Get us out of here." I said. 

He looked around and realized where we were. End banged on the door. 

"Where do you want us to go?" He asked. 

"Anywhere. Just get us out." I said almost panicking. He grabbed my hand and just as end got it in the room we teleported away. 

We collapsed on the floor of a large building. I was too weak and tired to check for monsters. We both fell unconscious. 

When I opened my eyes and saw we were in big room. Real observant Annabeth. The walls were made of a black stone. There were several thrones at one end of the room. They all were around a table. To my left was a hallway that had several rooms off of it. 

Everything was covered in dust. 

I looked for Apokirixye and as soon as we made eye contact I attacked him in a hug. Crying silently. 

I clung to him weeping silently. He was shaking. I guess dying and coming back can do that to you. 

"Where are we?" I asked quietly. 

"It's the original Chaos castle. It was abandoned when we settled on chaos planet. It was the only place I could think of. We'll be safe here. But we need to rest for a day before we continue traveling." He said. 

We separated and he showed me around the castle. 

It as simple enough. Rooms for everyone, a training hall, a kitchen, the throne room, and a lounge. He showed me his room last. 

When we walked in I noticed how dark it was. He had hardly any light. The only light came from his walls. They had designs of stars and galaxies that looked so real I felt like I was in space. The stars produced little light. Apokirixye snapped his fingers and they glew little brighter. Enough to see the room better. In one corner was a bookshelf piled with books. Ok that was the last thing I expected, Apokirixye didn't seem like a reader. I went over to it and pulled a book out. 

The Real History Of The World  
By A Son Of Chaos

I opened the book and noticed the detail on the writing. 

"You have books? Did you read all of these." I asked. He didn't look at me. 

"I wrote them actually." He said quietly. I saw all of them were signed by A Son Of Chaos. I dropped the book stunned. He actually wrote all if these books. I quickly picked it up and put it on the shelf and stepped away from the books. Apokirixye was smart?

I looked at Apokirixye who was avoiding my eyes. He was acting so strangely. 

Then I went back to looking at the room. Next to the shelf was a big wooden desk. On it was an open book. The page was half filled with writing. I read a couple lines and found I didn't understand the complicated words in it. It was too smart for me. And the handwriting was the same as the other books on the shelf. On the desk next to it was a small laptop. I opened it and saw it was just like Daedalus's laptop. But the designs on it were even more complex than the ones on Daedalus's laptop. 

I opened one of the files and found a very complex blueprint of an even more upgraded version of the Argo II. 

"How did you get these?" I asked. He still wouldn't look at me. He looked almost, ashamed of something. 

"I made them." He said quietly. He...he actually made these designs? 

Apokirixye actually made all of these designs. He wrote those books. I never thought he would be a smart person. I imagined him as well...as a sort of Percy.

Next to his bed was a dresser. It was a simple dresser. Nothing sat on top of it however. 

Next he led me out to a balcony that showed a valley facing the coast of the island the castle was on. I guessed this castle was on some sort of island. 

"I'm going to rest. In the morning I can take us back to camp. We have to hurry though, End will attack camp as soon as possible." I said before going to bed.


	21. Okay...That's Not Good

Apokirixye pov

I let Annabeth sleep in the lounge. I was not going to sleep in the same room as her. Especially if she maybe has a crush on me. I slept on the balcony because I enjoyed looking at the stars. Especially Zoe's constellation. 

In the morning I kept true to my word and I got ready to teleport Annabeth. I couldn't create a portal so I had to do it the awkward way. Shadow traveling, which required me to hold Annabeth's hand. 

We finally arrived and I let go of Annabeth's hand. I didn't see any of the seven. Or anyone from chaos army. Did Hazel, Leo, and Piper make it back? 

We walked to the big house. Chiron wasn't there but one of the cabin leaders I didn't recognize was. 

"Where is the rest of the seven?" Annabeth asked. 

"There in the infirmary." The kid said. 

Me and Annabeth looked at each other and We ran straight to the infirmary. 

When we got we burst through the doors. Frank was by Hazel's side, gripping her hand asleep in a chair next to her. Calypso was doing the same for Leo. Jason was awake next to Piper. The three who had accompanied us to Ends prison were all unconscious. Will Solace was passing between the three of them checking on them. Nico was hovering around will offering help.

"Annabeth? Your alive. Thank the gods." Jason said getting up and pulling her into a hug.

"Apokirixye, you're alive too. Scarlett will be happy. She's been asking people all over to help her find you." Nico said. 

"Wow, she was actually worried about me. She hardly ever worries about me. She tried to break my arm last week for telling her that her hair was too red." I said. Annabeth looked at me. 

"She's got red hair?" Annabeth said, her voice sounded kind of bitter. 

"As red as blood." I said. Annabeth exchanged a look with Jason. Did they know something about Scarlett. 

"How long were we gone?" I asked, eager to change the subject. 

"You guys were gone for two weeks. Piper, Hazel, and Leo got back only a day before you. They washed up on the shore unconscious." Jason said. 

"I can heal them. But they probably won't wake up immediately. I'm guessing they're sick from lack of food and water. Someone should get some food, water, and Nectar ready for when they do wake up." I said. Will, Nico, and Jason looked at me funny. 

"You can heal?" Will asked. I smiled. 

"I have a lot of powers. Shadow travel, flying, invisibility, water and fired manipulation, an incredible fashion sense. But yes I can heal." I said, 

I went up to the closest bed, which was Piper's and put my hand on her forehead. I closed my eyes and called upon my healing powers. Suddenly, out of nowhere I felt a blinding pain erupt in my head. I stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor. Annabeth ran to my side. 

"Apokirixye!" She said. 

You may have escaped my grasp but my grip on you is still strong. I heard a cold cruel voice say. 

Annabeth's Pov

As soon as Apokirixye's hand touched Piper's forehead he jolted backwards, tripping on his own feet. 

"Apokirixye!" I said, running to his side. He was shaking badly. He looked around the room wide-eyed as if he had seen a ghost. He looked absolutely terrified. 

"N-N-No.." He said quietly, stuttering.

"Apokirixye? What's wrong?" I asked shaking his shoulder. He didn't seem to notice. 

I looked around at Jason, Nico, and Will. Nico seemed to think the same thing as me, because he nodded and said, "I'll get Chiron." 

I nodded and he shadow traveled away. 

"Dam it Di Angelo what did I say about shadow traveling." Will said. 

"Jason get me some water, hurry!" I said. He nodded and grabbed a bottle out of a nearby fridge. He handed it to me. I opened Apokirixye's mouth and dumped it down his throat. He coughed, then grabbed the whole bottle from me and downed it. 

"I-I can't heal them." Apokirixye said. 

"What? Why? What happened?" Jason asked. 

"I mean, I can still heal them, but it will be different. I can't directly heal them. But I can take what's happening to them and transfer to me, I'm stronger than then, I can take it better than them." Apokirixye said. 

"Apokirixye no! You can't handle it. It's not just one, it's three. They're all deprived of food and water, we can't let you do that!" Will said. 

"I have to! They could die! I'm not going to let them die. It's my fault they got captured in the first place." He said, that last sentence barely audible. 

He took a deep breath and put his hand on Piper's forehead again. This time a dark energy seemed to seep out of her and collect where his hand made contact with her head. It lingered for a few minutes before absorbing into his skin. He closed his eyes tightly, pain illuminating his face, he clenched his free hand into a fist. He was also breathing heavily. His hand seemed to glow for a minute, then stop. He took it off Piper's forehead. 

"I-I'm okay. Now Hazel." He said. He stumbled over to Hazel's bed, careful not to wake up Frank. He put his hand on her forehead again. 

He closed his eyes forcefully, his other hand gripping the bed post so tight his knuckles were white. I was worried he might break the bed post. The dark energy surrounded his arm and absorbed into his skin. As soon as he took his hand off of her he started to shake badly. 

"Apokirixye, you need to eat someth-"

"No!" He spat, "I have to finish." He could barely move, but somehow made it to Leo's bed. 

"Apokirixye. Just take some Ambros-"

"No, I can't stop until it's over!" He barked, his voice strained slightly, and full of fear. Whatever was going on with him, something told me he wasn't fully in control. I wanted to stop him but we had to heal Leo. After all he had done to help me find Percy after he was sent to Tartarus, I couldn't let him go unhealed, or any of my friends. 

"Then let us help you. Take the dark energy thing and transfer it to me. I can handle it." I said. 

"No, it doesn't work like that. It has to be directly transferred to the person doing the spell." Apokirixye said, "If I could I would." He added the last part quietly. 

He put his hand on Leo's head. He took a strained breath and closed his eyes. This time his hand glew a little. The dark energy came out of Leo in a smoke-like form. It absorbed into Apokirixye's skin, as soon as It made contact with him he made a sound that sounded like a strangled cry. It was so loud it woke up Calypso and Frank. Then he fell to the floor. 

"Apokirixye!" I called out. Will and I ran to his side. Will helped me get him into an empty hospital bed. 

Will checked his pulse. 

"He's alive but he needs food, water, and someone who has experience healing someone as powerful as him. Someone go get me a soldier from the chaos cabin." Will said. I nodded and, despite my tired aching, hungry body, I ran straight to the chaos cabin.


	22. Out Of Service

Annabeth's pov

I ran to the chaos cabin as fast as my legs could take me. I would not let them take Apokirixye too. I already...I already lost Percy, I wouldn't lose Apokirixye too. 

I climbed up the porch to chaos cabin, taking steps three at a time. As soon as I got to the door I pounded on it. The door was answered by a strange girl. Well, first of all her hair was fire. It was literally made if fire. Her skin was black, like pitch black, similar coals of a fire, lighting up slightly orange as she breathed. And her eyes were blue with a moving fire inside of them dancing blue and white. She was unlike anything I had ever seen. 

Her appearance made me jump.   
Usually the chaos army had their hoods up. This was the first time I had seen anyone with a good down except sparky who had shown us his strange lightning tattoos. He seemed fairly human aside from that. We're all the chaos soldiers different. All not quite completely human. 

The fire girl smiled. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Usually we have our robes on, but in the cabin we take them off. They radiate heat like a furnace." The girl said, "My Name Is Sapphire, your Annabeth right? Daughter of Athena?" 

"Y-Yeah." I managed, "How did you know that?" 

"Eh, Al-Brains likes to talk a lot. He knows about like everybody here. Once he found out that we were coming here he researched the camp and found out the name and story behind every camper. He's a bit of a nerd." Sapphire said. 

"How did he....never mind, it's not important. I need a healer. Apokirixye is in need of medical attention." I said. 

"Oh, Apokirixye is back. That's good. Scarlett was worried. Hold on, I'll get out healer." Sapphire said. She turned around. 

"Jacey-Lace! Get your lacey butt out here our fearless leader is on death's bed again!" Sapphire yelled, as she yelled she glew brighter, cinders falling off of her. She turned back to me and smiled. 

"He'll be out in a second." She said. A boy with short metallic gold hair and silver skin came out. His eyes were also pure bronze. No pupil, no white part. Just bronze. It was like the won first second and third in a race and really wanted to show it off. 

"If he didn't want to be in death's bed maybe he shouldn't flirt with death so much, then she wouldn't think he was interested in her." The guy said. Sapphire laughed. 

"So, where is our fearless leader Saph?" He said. 

"Annabeth will show you." Sapphire said. She turned and walked back into the cabin. The guy came out and offered me his hand. 

"I'm Jace. Healer of Chaos Army." He said. I shook his hand.

"I guess you already know this but I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." I said. 

"Oh right Annabit-" He cut himself off,  
"Nevermind...Where's pirate?" 

"Pirate?" I asked. 

"Its a Nickname. Apokirixye had to wear an eye patch for 3,000 years so we all sort of made fun of him." Jace said. I smiled. 

"We should hurry." I said, remembering that there were important matters at hand.

We went back to the infirmary. Jace went right up to Apokirixye and felt his forehead. 

"Oh this isn't good. Can someone explain to me what happened. I might be able to figure out how to cure him." Jace said. I explained quickly what had happened with End, and what he had done to help Piper, Leo, and Hazel. 

Jace sighed and did a face slap. 

"Why is that Shadow Child such an idiot." He said under his breath. 

"Huh?" I asked. 

"If he would have come to me in the first place he wouldn't be in an unstable condition. This could cause permanent damage to him." Jace said. 

"Do you mean he could d-die!?" I asked panicked. 

"No...well Maybe. But I think I can get him into a more stable condition. Oh Chaos' gym shorts! If only Scarlett were here. She knows how to deal with Apokirixye better than anyone." Jace said. 

Scarlett. Anytime a chaos army soldier spoke they always talked about Scarlett. Why was she so special!? 

"Can you save him?" I asked. 

"Yes, but can you get me Al-Brains? His brains are necessary." Jace said. I nodded, unsure of what he meant, and ran out of the infirmary and to chaos cabin again. 

Sapphire answered again. 

"Hey, your back! Is Apoki ok?" She asked. 

"Not yet, Jace told me to get Al-Brains...?" I said. She nodded. 

"Hey! Einstein Junior! We need you!" Sapphire yelled. 

After a few seconds a tall guy with dark blue hair came out. His ears pointed like an elf. He was very scrawny. And his wide brown eyes were slanted slightly. His nose and chin were pointed. His skin seemed flawless. He was taller than all the other chaos soldiers. He also seemed to radiate a golden light. 

"I'm assuming this has something to do with our injudicious, half witted leader." The guy, who I assumed was Al-Brains, said. He said leader with disgust as if he had an extreme disliking for the Commander. I knew immediately that I didn't like Al-Brains

"Jace needs your help." Sapphire said. 

"So I am correct. Our imprudent, reckless, obtuse leader has done something reprehensible." Al-Brains said. 

"Just follow Annabeth." Sapphire said, rolling her eyes. 

We walked out of the cabin. 

"Aw, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. As I recall my Dimwitted leader referred to you as Annabitch."   
Al-Brains said. 

"What!?"

"He has an extreme loathing for many people of this camp. But most of it is centered around you. He may be a little non compos mentis after spending time in Tartarus, Chaos seems to think he is a competent leader for some reason. If you ask me there both deranged." Al-Brains said. 

"Non compos mentis?" I asked. 

"I forgot that you humans are nearly as dimwitted as a rock." Al muttered, "It mean insane, crazy, off his rocker. He spent so much time alone he has lost his marbles. Coming back to his home planet didn't help." 

"Why do you talk down to him? He is a perfectly capable leader." I said. Al snorted. 

"No he isn't. He is the most incompetent person I have met. And your a fool for following him, a fool for liking him." Al said. 

"I..." I stuttered, "H-He is strong. He may be a little idiotic at times but I trust him. He is a good leader." 

"Then your a fool for trusting him." Al said, "Apokirixye is unstable. He killed all of his former friends before he joined chaos army. I would rather die than trust him with anything." 

We arrived at the infirmary. Jace was doing some sort of magic on Apokirixye. 

"What did he do this time?" Al asked, clearly annoyed. 

"I just need some help. Can you use your powers on his head, I can get everything else." Jace said. Al put his hand on Apokirixye's forehead. 

For a minute his face showed surprise. Then he smirked. Then something happened, It only lasted for a second, then he was expressionless. I almost thought I had imagined it, his eyes turned completely black, like oil, then back to their original brown as if nothing happened. Maybe it was my imagination. Maybe it was what happened when he activated his power. I couldn't be sure. His hand glowed and he removed his hand. 

"He's fine. But he needs sleep. Wake him in precisely 7 hours." Al said. He turned on his heels and left. As soon as he left the air seemed to get warmer. As if he sucked out all the warmth by his presence. 

"Anyone else get the creeps around that guy?" Leo asked as he sat up.


	23. Broken Pieces

Apokirixye's pov

Cold. 

Why am I so cold?

What happened?

Where am I? 

I opened my eyes slightly and saw am empty room. It had multiple beds and medical supplies. 

Am I...at camp? Or is this some illusion of End?

I sat up and evaluated my surroundings. The room was empty, everyone was gone. 

Wasn't there people here? Hazel? Piper? Leo? 

I saw a bottle of Ambrosia on the table next to me. I instantly drained it. 

I moved my legs off the side of the bed and tried to stand. As I stood I felt extremely light headed. My vision started to blur and I had to sit down again. I took a couple deep breaths before attempting to stand again. 

I staggered towards the door. As I reached for the doorknob the door opened and hit me, making me fall to the floor. 

"Oh Gods." A voice said. I looked up and saw Nico Di Angelo looking down at me. He held out a hand to me. 

"Sorry." He said, helping me up. 

"Its alright." I said, my voice was strained. 

"So, your awake." Nico said. 

"Don't feel like it." I said. The corner of his mouth lifted out of a frown just a little. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living, you were really close there for a minute." He said. 

"Well I feel like death." I said. He nodded. 

"I can tell." He said, "You might want to go talk to your cabin mates and Annabeth. They're all really worried." 

I nodded. Annabeth is worried? Oh gods, why does she have to care!?

Nico glanced at me. 

"So what's going between you and her?" He asked. I flinched. 

"Huh?" I asked. 

"She really cares about you. I was wondering if you liked her back." Nico said. 

"I...I'm not-"

"-then you should clear it up with her before she gets hurt." He said,

"I already saw her heart break once. It shouldn't happen again." He said in a whisper. Then he left.

He was right of course. I did have to clear it up with Annabeth, but I wanted to see chaos army first. They were my family, they were my priority. I pushed open the door and left the infirmary. 

I walked to the chaos cabin praying to chaos and every other god I could think of that Annabeth wasn't hanging around. 

"Hey, your awake." Said a girl from the living room. Dawn walked out and stood in front of me. She was the youngest of all of us, being only about 13,725 years old. Earth years she was about 13. She was the happiest person you'll ever meet, with bright blonde hair, pale skin, and eyes that reminded you of a sunset. She was similar to Al as they came from the same galaxy. Her features were pointed and smooth like an elf or a dryad. She looked a lot older than 13 but as soon as she opened her mouth you could tell she was young at heart. 

"So, how was End? Heard he is a lot taller in person. And Sparky thinks he smells like old cheese." Dawn said, fidgeting with her sleeves. 

"No he doesn't really have a smell. And he is definitely a lot taller in person." I said. She smiled, which brightened up the room, literally, she has light powers. Why do you think her name was Dawn? 

"Ok, I'm going to go see if Sparky has my cat." Dawn said. 

"You got a cat?" I asked. 

"No, I'm talking about Ivy. She wanted go buy catnip from me." Dawn said. And she walked out of the room. 

I was about to walk to my room when the door behind me opened. 

"Kiri!?" A familiar voice said. I turned and saw a very worn our Scarlett in the doorway. 

"Hey Scar, long time no see. Whatcha been up too?" I asked. I expected her to punch me in the face or kick me in the area but instead, she hugged me.   
I stood their stunned. 

"Where have you been, I've been worried sick. After the campers came back they said End had captured you. I thought you were dead." She said, she almost sounded like she was going to cry. 

"Dead? Come on Scar, you know me better. End can't kill me." I said. I hugged her back. 

"Shut up Kiri." She said. After awhile she pulled away. 

"You look awful." She said. 

"Like your any better." I commented. 

"Yeah, but I've been looking for you for the past week." She said. 

"And I've been with end for the past week." I retorted. 

"Whatever. Just...you wanna hang out or something, go for a fly maybe?" She asked, scratching the back of her neck. 

"I kind of want to clean up first. Maybe get a shower." I said. She nodded. 

"Me too." She said. We went to our rooms, which had their own showers. 

All of us had specific needs when it came to showers. Scarlett's had to be boiling hot, but have no steam, Sapphire couldn't have water so hers literally dispensed lava. Ivy didn't even have a shower. She was a cat after all. I just wonder why we haven't seen her cough up a hairball yet. 

My shower was normal. I had no special requirements for my race because I was human...or sort of human anyways. What do you call it when your part bird? Angel? Feathered-Human? Avain American? 

The shower was quick. But being in the water again reminded me that I had to talk to Poseidon. I decided to do that after I hung out with Scarlett. She seemed stressed out. Hopefully we could get some time to relax before we had to face End, and we would have to face End again. 

Once I finished with my shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and got dressed. 

Annabeth's pov 

I wasn't sure why I was doing it, maybe it was curiosity, maybe just the desire for knowledge, I could never be sure. But if Apokirixye was going to be passed out for 3 to 4 hours I had to make use of the time. 

So there I was, sneaking into the chaos cabin, invisible. 

It was easier than I thought. I managed to actually get inside and through the main room to the hallway to the bedrooms without being noticed. The chaos cabin was easily four times the size on the inside, with vaulted ceiling and huge rooms big enough to hold an elephant. 

There was no missing detail. Every shelf filled with pictures and books. Every cabinet filled with supplies and food. They left no area undecorated. Flowers, painting, everything. It had no specific theme to the decor but it looked amazing. If I had time, I wanted to take pictures. 

At the end of the hall I saw a door labeled: 

Commander's Quarters

I looked around, seeing no one, I opened the door, taking off my invisibility cap as I closed the door. 

When I looked forward I gasped. Standing in the room was a tall, shirtless figure, with tanned skin and scars running across his back, which was turned to me. He had black messy hair. 

When he heard me gasp he jumped. Then snapped his fingers. The air around his head seemed to move. 

He turned around and I realized he had used some sort of magic to make it so I couldn't see his face...well I could still see his face but for some reason I couldn't recognize any features. Like I couldn't tell you what his eye color was, or even his hair color any more. 

"Annabeth. What. The. Hell. Are you doing in my room?" He asked, taking deep breaths, probably to keep from yelling. With another gasp I realized that it was Apokirixye! But he was in the infirmity!?

He had a hand the black towel covering from his hips to his knees.

His chest was still covered in droplets of water from his shower. He had what looked like an 8-pack, with fairly tan skin, with various scars on his stomach.

"W-Why aren't you in the infirmary?" I said, tearing my eyes off if his chest, trying to see if I could see through his face magic. 

"That's not the point. Not only are you in chaos cabin without permission, you are in my room! While I'm trying to get dressed!" He snapped. 

"I didn't mean to walk in on you." I said. 

"So you were going to sneak into my room. Let me guess, you wanted to stick your big nose into my business. Let me clear something up for you, I do not like you. I never will. Your not my friend, your not my pal, and you never will be." He said, "Now get out of here before I blast you off this planet." 

Why was he being a jerk all of the sudden? What was his problem!?

I was about to ask him when the door opened again. Scarlett, who had her hood up, walked in. 

"You ready kir-what's going on!?" She said. Looking from me to shirtless Apokirixye.

"Doesn't anybody knock anymore!?" He asked, was his face red...? He grabbed his robes and used them to cover his chest. 

"Why is she in here!?" Scarlett asked. 

"I don't know but if she doesn't leave, I'm going to send her to Hades the hard way." Apokirixye said. 

"I'm leaving. Gods!" I said. And I walked out with two question on my mind,

What happened to him? Why was he acting like that?


	24. I'm Posie-done

Percy's Pov

After Scarlett and Annabeth left my room I managed to put some clothes on. I decided to go for a black hoodie and some blue jeans, some things never change. 

Scarlett had been pretty stressed from what I could tell. Hopefully she could relax a bit. She always seemed to unwind a bit whenever we hang out. 

I walked out of my room and to the living room. Scarlett was waiting for me there. 

"No robe?" She asked as we left the cabin. 

"I wanted to fly a bit and it's easier in pants." I admitted. She nodded and as soon as we got far enough into the forest we spread our wings and took flight. 

****

"How are you feeling?" Scarlett asked as we walked down the beach. 

I looked at her, she never asked me how I was feeling. 

"I'm alright, little confused at why you seem to care Scar, but alright." I said. 

"Well, you just spent a crazy long time missing. With End. Chaos himself was looking for you." Scarlett said. 

"I'm alright Scar, don't worry about it." I said. 

Attack her. Catch her off guard. Steal her sword and end her. A voice in my head said. 

I stopped in my tracks. What was going on? I've never had thoughts like this before. 

I found myself unconsciously reaching for my sword, which wasn't at my waist because I had to summon my sword. 

I shook my head. Maybe I was still a little shaken from all that had occurred. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Scarlett looked at me.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her face showed worry. 

"Don't worry about me." I said. 

"I just...after you disappeared I..." She stuttered to find her words. 

"Are you saying that you, Scarlett, badass queen shanequa of the dragony assholes, were worried about me?" I asked, smirking. 

"Sh-Sh-Shut up." Her hood wad pulled back enough that I saw her face was as red as her hair. 

I laughed. 

"I just....your my closest friend and I...Oh chaos I'm not good at this." Scarlett said. 

"Not good at what?" I asked. 

"Gods, your such a thick head sometimes." Scarlett said as she rolled her lime green eyes. 

"What?" I said. She shook her head. 

"Just...open your eyes a little. Maybe you'll see something you'll like." Scarlett said. Off in the distance I saw Annabeth and Piper talking. 

This is where I made probably the biggest mistake of my life. 

"I already know that Annabeth likes me. Probably for the same reason she liked me twenty thousand chaos years ago." I said. Scarlett looked at me. 

"What!? Are you sure!?" Scarlett said. Her eyes slowly turning from green to red.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious when she kissed me." I said. The sand around Scarlett's hand turned to glass. 

"You kissed her!?" Scarlett said. 

"Well, I mean, she kissed me but I didn't stop it at first..." I said. 

"What was that part about twenty thousand years ago?" Scarlett demanded. 

"When I lived here....she was kind of my girlfriend. She doesn't know it's me now and believe me, I want to keep it that way." I said. 

Scarlett stood up instantly. 

"You know when I told you to open your eyes." She said, "I wasn't talking about her." 

Then she stormed off. 

It took me a minute to process what she said. Actually, it took me a couple minutes. 

Did Scarlett....like me...?

I mean, I always assumed that she was a friend, I mean, half the time she can't stand me, and the other half she barely tolerated me. 

As I stood I felt the water from the ocean hit my feet. 

I knew that was Poseidon's way of saying, you owe me an explanation.

So I looked around to see if anyone was looking. Then I spread my wings and flew about a mile away from shore, before plunging into the water. 

I could still breathe under water, which I both hated and enjoyed at the same time. I didn't want any ties with my old life, but look at all the fishies! 

I saw Poseidon's Palace in the distance. I used my wings to push me closer. That's right, my wings worked under water. I'm a badass. 

As soon as I got to the front gates I was met with a familiar face. Unfortunately, it wasn't one I wanted to see. 

"Aw, Perseus Jackson. Father is expecting you." Said my two tailed brother Triton. 

"Just take me to him." I said. Triton nodded. 

"You seem...different." Triton said ad we swam down the halls. 

"Gee your observant. It's been what, twenty earth years?" I said sarcastically. 

"I was going to say you seem less childish than our last encounter but clearly I am wrong." Triton said. 

"Oh piss off." I said. He shot me a 'i will stab you with a trident' look. 

"Can't you tell I'm stronger than you by now. I've spent twenty thousand years with a primordial." I said. I snapped my fingers and his trident turned to ash. 

He jumped in surprise, then glared at me. 

"Were here." He said, then mumbled under his breath, "Hope he lets you drown." 

I then set Triton's rear end on fire as he walked away. I don't know how it set on fire at the bottom of the ocean but he panicked and got several mere-people to help him put his fire out. I suppressed a grin and entered the throne room of my father's palace. 

As I expected he looked like an old man with a long white beard. He was stressed. And his appearance reflected that. Next to him sat my step mother Amphitrite. She looked no different than the last time I saw here. 

"Who are you? Why are you in our palace?" She said. Poseidon wasn't looking at me. 

"Triton recognized me step mother." I said. Amphitrite flinched. Then her scowl deepened, although I could see fear in her eyes. 

"You are a disgrace in this castle! You disowned your father and your loyalty to the Olympians! You need to leave now!" She spat. 

"I don't think you got the memo mother dearest, I was summoned here." I said. She flinched again, then looked at Poseidon.

"Is this true? Did you summon him to our hall?" She asked. 

"Amphitrite leave us. I must speak with my son alone. You will not tell anyone he is here. See to it that Triton does the same." Poseidon said. She looked at him wide-eyed. 

"But he-"

"Do it." Poseidon said. She reluctantly nodded and swam out of the throne room. 

"You told them I disowned you? Your the one who agreed to sent me to Tartarus." I said coldly. 

"I a-am truly sorry for that. That is my biggest regret in my long life." He said. 

"And you expect me to forgive you so easily!? To take you back as my father!? I came here to ask you what I owed you for saving my friends?" I asked. 

"You owe me nothing. I am sorry I couldn't have saved you as well and Annabeth. Please let her know that I wanted to get you both out. I am sorry you endured so much. As soon as you were taken from the waterfall I sent one of my nymphs to save you." Poseidon said. 

"What do I owe you. I don't like debts. I want nothing you can hold against me." I said. 

"I..."

"I am going to pay you somehow for what you did. You did help me and I am grateful. Tell me what I owe." I repeated. 

"Fine." Poseidon said sighing. He thought a minute. 

"I want you to visit your mother before you leave. She believes your still in Tartarus and of often gives her nightmares. She visits the beach to remember you. She even offered to go on the quest to rescue you." Poseidon finally said, "I worry about her."

I nodded.

"I will go see her." I said. I did my best to hold back tears. My mother was one of the only people I didn't blame for my banishment. 

I turned to leave. 

"Son." Poseiden called out. I stopped, but didn't look back at him. 

"Please visit Tyson at some point. He misses you almost more than your mother." He said. I gave a simple nod and left the palace.


	25. Son Of A Bitc-Really Amazing Woman

I arrived at camp near midday. The beach was almost empty. Unfortunately Annabeth happened to be sitting on the beach. 

"Hey Apokirixye. What were you doing in the ocean?" She asked, as if seeing someone emerge from the ocean was normal. I made sure that when I left the ocean I was covered in water, rather than be dry. No reason to make her suspicious. 

"I was thanking Oceanus for getting the others out." I said, "He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry for not being able to get us out. That he sent a nymph to help." 

"You were talking to Poseidon weren't you?" She said smirking. 

"What? How did you know?" I asked. 

"Oceanus doesn't know who I am." Annabeth said, "And he hates demigods." 

I nodded. 

"Why didn't you tell me it was Poseidon?" Annabeth asked. 

"Well...um...I knew the son of Poseidon was a touchy subject. I didn't want to reopen old wounds. Unlike what many think I do have a heart. It's just really small, I don't use it much." I said. Annabeth laughed lightly. 

"Don't worry about me. I've spent twenty years searching for him. I finally have a decent lead but..." She trailed off. 

"But What? What's your lead?" I asked. Could she really know? 

"Well, my lead is you. You said you saw him." She said. 

"I said if that was him." I reminded her. 

"Yeah, but you found riptide." She said. 

"What was the but earlier?" I asked. 

"I mean...Nico told years ago that Percy had left earth years ago. What if he doesn't want to be found. What if he blames me for what happened to him? I just....I don't know if I should go after him if he doesn't want me to. On the other hand, what if he was captured by someone like End?" She said. 

"Well,"I started, "Good luck with that."

I turned away and walked towards the edge of camp. 

"Where are you going?" She asked, somewhat irritated. As if she expected me to offer some wisdom on her dead boyfriend. 

"Manhattan. I have a promise to keep." I said. I then unfurled my wings, and took flight. 

****

You'd be surprised how easy it is to make flying into Manhattan via feathery primordial-given wings look normal. I don't know why but nobody seemed to bat an eye as I descended in front of the apartment building I used to be so accustomed to. 

I walked up to my old apartment trying to ignore the differences in the building like the newer paint job, or the new decor. 

Once I reached the apartment I took a deep breath, then once I was ready I knocked on the door. 

A woman, about 20 to 25 years old answered the door. She had dark dark brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled. She looked somewhat familiar, but I couldn't place it. She looked at me unsure if she should close the door or see who I was. She thankfully chose the latter. 

"Can I help you?" She asked, uncertainty spreading across her face. 

"I-Is Sally Jackson home?" I asked, my voice not as confident as it usually was. Without taking her eyes off me she slightly turned her head and called,

"Mom! There's someone here to see you!" 

"What is it Stella dear?" An older voice called from the kitchen. The woman walked out of the kitchen holding a plate of cookies, blue cookies. It was her, my mother, her hair was more gray than it had been before, still a hint of brown but the gray had nearly overtaken it. Her eyes, matching the girl who had answered the door. 

She studied me as if she wasn't sure who I was. She was probably aware I wasn't mortal. 

"If your a god or monster, your too late. Percy went missing a long time ago." She finally said. The girl, Stella, went to close the door. 

"W-Wait!" I said putting my hand on the door. My mom looked at me with wide eyes as soon as I spoke. 

"It...It can't be." She muttered, dropping the plate of cookies, it shattered at her feet. 

"Mother." Stella said, but neither me or mom registered what she said. 

She walked over to me, then slowly pulled down my hood. 

"Perseus." She said. 

"H-Hi mom..." I said quietly. She pulled me into a long awaited embrace. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. 

"Your alive. I told them you were alive. They didn't believe me but I told them." Mom said, choking back sobs as she stroked my hair. 

"I'm so sorry I never said goodbye to you. They...The gods, they..." But I couldn't finish. 

After what seemed like forever she pulled away. 

"Come in, come in. Estelle, this is your brother, the one who disappeared twenty years ago, Percy you remember Estelle." Mom said. I nodded. Me and Estelle exchanged an awkward hug. I had only known her up until she was three. 

"Your definitely different than the last time I saw you little sis." I said. She laughed. It was only slightly reminiscent of the laugh she gave me whenever I made a funny face at her while she was still young. 

"You...well, I only really saw you in pictures but you look...paler than I remember. And you seem more...scarred." She said. I laughed. 

"Well, I've got a few stories that may scar you as well, if you have an hour or two to catch up?" I asked her and mom, who was cleaning up the broken pieces of cookie and plate. I snatched a cookie from her and ate it. 

"Same old Percy." She said. She threw away the rest. 

"There's more in the oven. I was baking them for Paul's PTO meeting but I'm sure he'll understand. Why don't we talk in the living room. The last I heard was Annabeth saying that the gods had banished you." She said. 

We all went to the living room. Estelle had already known all of my story leading up to the banishment as she could see through the mist. I told them up until my most recent adventure, aka talking to my dad. For some reason I was not only able to tell them the non-End Twisted story I also didn't hold any details back. I told them everything. 

All was silent. My mom had tears in her eyes. Estelle was doing her best to hold back her tears and comfort our mother. 

"Stella, Sally, I'm home." Said a voice. Paul Blofis, my pretty cool step-dad walked into the kitchen. From where he was he couldn't see us. 

"Sally? Stella?" He asked. He left the kitchen and walked into the living room. Then he stopped dead in his tracks and dropped the coffee mug he was holding, the contents spilling on the carpet. 

"Percy?" He said, unsure if it was me or not. I stood up and walked up to him. 

"Hello Paul, long time no see." I said. He pulled me into a hug. 

"What happened to you son?" He asked. 

"Its...It's a long story..." I said. 

"I'll tell you later." Mom said. Paul nodded. 

"Well, am I correct in assuming your here because your saving the world again?" He asked. 

"Why else?" I laughed. He chuckled. 

"This time, it's more difficult but, well, after Chaos took me in I am a lot stronger than most gods at this point." I said, slight disappointment in my voice. Truth be told, I didn't like being responsible for so many lives. I just wanted to be...somewhat normal. 

My mom hugged me. She must have read my emotions because she said,

"I know sweety." She continued, "Nobody asked for this." 

"I...I might have met someone." I said.

"Oh? Is she the red head you told us about?" Mom asked. I nodded. 

"Scarlett." I said. My mom smiled. 

"As much as I love Annabeth it is of course your choice." She said. She ruffled my hair. 

The door handle started to jiggle again. 

"Oh gods. That must be Annabeth to pick up the books. Percy quick, go to your room." Mom said, she pushed me and Estelle to my old room. 

"So I'm grounded." I said. Mom flashed a smile before closing the door behind us. 

Annabeth greeted my mom they exchanged words and I'm pretty sure they also exchanged books. 

"You seem to be in a chipper mood dear, what's the occasion?" My mom asked. I inwardly cringed at the use of the word 'chipper' but continued to listen between from the other side of the door. 

"Oh it's nothing." Annabeth said, "I actually wanted to talk to you about Percy." 

"Oh? Any update on the search is appreciated." My mom said. I imagined her on the other side of the door occasionally glancing back at the closed door to my former room, which actually was Estelle's room now. 

"Well, I was thinking. What if the reason why nobody has seen him is because he doesn't want to be seen. I mean, he's still probably pretty mad at the gods. What if he doesn't want us to find him." Annabeth said. 

"That is a possibility dear but why is this making you happy?" Mom asked. 

"That's not why I'm happy. It's just...If that is the case then I feel less guilty about something else..." Annabeth trailed off. 

"What is it sweety?" Mom asked. 

"I...um....I think I'm in love...again." She said quietly. 

"Oh? Who?" Mom asked. I found myself pressing my ear to the door. 

"He is this guy coming from somewhere else to help camp. His name is Apokirixye." Annabeth finally said. 

"Son of a bitch." I whispered. 

"What? I thought you said you didn't like Annabeth? Why are you upset she likes someone else?" Estelle asked in a whisper. 

"I don't like her. But I am Apokirixye. That's my chaos army name. She has a crush on me." I whispered back. Estelle actually laughed. 

"Where's Estelle?" Annabeth asked, I assumed she heard her. 

"She's in her room. Although, I wouldn't go in there....she has her boyfriend over." Mom said. Annabeth laughed. 

"Well, I better get going. Leo says he can make his chicken nugget smoke screen work better than the last time." Annabeth laughed. 

"Take care sweetheart." Mom said and she closed the front door. 

"You can come out now." Mom said. We came out of the room and stood in the living room. 

"So that's great you've both moved." Mom said. I sighed. Estelle covered a grin. 

"Apokirixye is me. That is the name I chose when I joined chaos army." I said, I guess I never mentioned it when I told them the story. 

My mom hugged me. 

"It's alright dear. Maybe...Maybe You should tell her. Maybe she will stop looking for you and understand that you want to be left alone." She said. 

"Are you suggesting that I reveal my identity!?" I asked. 

"Well, yeah. It may solve your problem." Mom said. 

"Yeah, but she could also do that overly protective thing where she tries to keep me from leaving. Or she could try to join chaos army." I said. My mom sighed. 

"The least you could do is tell her, as Apokirixye, that you don't like her like that." Estelle said. 

"Yeah I guess." I muttered. 

We talked for awhile. Paul going to his PTO meeting while Annabeth had came over. After a couple hours I realized I hadn't even told anyone aside from Annabeth where I was going. 

"I think I need to get back to camp now." I said after finishing off my mom's latest batch off blue cookies. 

She sighed. 

"Promise me you'll visit again before you leave." She said. I nodded. 

"I swear." I said. I gave them both hugs and walked out of the building.

I flew back to camp where I saw all the campers gathered at the arena. I walked over and saw two girls in the arena fighting. One was blonde and the other was wearing a hood. 

It was Scarlett and Annabeth.


	26. Fight Of The Century

Scarlett stood in the arena, her blood red sword pointed at Annabeth, who had her own drakon bone sword ready. 

"Do you really think you can beat me!? I've trained with Chaos for thousands of years. Your child of the wisdom goddess nonsense doesn't scare me." Scarlett said. 

"Yeah? Well your daughter of a Dragon act doesn't scare me bitch." Annabeth responded. 

"What you don't realize is that with everything I've been called before, bitch is a compliment." Scarlett said. 

"Shut up and fight me, unless your too scared?" Annabeth taunted. 

I realized that Annabeth knew how to beat Scarlett. She understood that Scarlett had a lot of pride. All she had to do was make Scarlett attack her, then find her weakness. What Annabeth failed to realize is that Scarlett got more powerful the angier she got. 

Scarlett charged Annabeth giving her no chance to speak. Annabeth could barely raise her sword to defend each blow. In chaos army we all had a, for lack of a better term, thing we were experts in. I was a stealth expert, Sapphire was a fire expert, Jace was a healing expert, etc. Scarlett was an expert on Brutality and Swordplay. I'm not exactly sure what it is she gets those powers from, most of us have different types of magic. Hers just seems to enhance her strength. She is one of the strongest and fastest of all of us and could beat all of us. All except me, who she could only tie and Chaos who she couldn't ever beat. 

Annabeth didn't understand this. 

Annabeth thought she was just another camper and even though I hated her I knew Scarlett wouldn't stop until she was a pile of rubble. 

I ran in between the two of them. Putting my arms out, using my power to powers to push them back so hard they hit the walls on opposite sides of the arena. 

"STOP!" I yelled, so loud it echoed. 

All was silent. Even the demigods gathered around watching the fight were silent. 

Annabeth and Scarlett looked at me in horror. That's when I realized, I had never had a power that push people like that. And the voice that still echoed, STOP! Was not my voice. It was familiar but it wasn't my own. As if someone was speaking through me. 

"What do you think you two are doing!?" I asked. 

They both just stared at me, unable to form words. 

"Scarlett, speak, that is an order. I am Your Commander." I said, in an almost deeper tone then my original voice.

She still did not speak. I looked at Annabeth. Her face was full of something I hadn't seen in a long time, she was scared of me, like the first time in Tartarus when I was fight Achyls. She was horrified. 

"N-No." She said faintly. 

I turned back to Scarlett who got on her feet. She held her sword. Then pointed it at me. 

"You are not my commander. You are not welcome here." Scarlett said. 

"What are you talking about!? Of course I am Your commander! Stand down or I will reign Chaos upon you." I said. 

"You are not Apokirixye. You are End." Scarlett said. Suddenly my head burned with pain. I fell to my knees, screaming. 

What was happening!? Someone was controlling me. I tried to call for help but I couldn't. 

Did you really think I would let you go that easily. End's cruel voice said in my mind. 

He was inside my head. 

He was inside my head, trying to tear me apart. 

Fight it Apokirixye. You have to fight his grasp. Don't let him control you! A voice said in my head. It was Chaos. He was trying to save me. 

In response to Chaos, I let out another scream. I saw my hands ignite with lightning, The Lightning! He was going to try to kill me with it again.

Your wrong child. I won't kill you, not entirely. Give in and I'll spare to you the pain. 

"NO! I will not give in!" I screamed, Chaos screaming with me. It was like a battle in my own mind. End battling for total control as I defended. I could see inside my head, two forces fighting for power. I had no idea of it was me or Chaos fighting End but whoever it was, was loosing. 

I felt the ground shake underneath me. Scarlett stood staring at me, unable to comprehend what was happening, she put on a brave face, showing that even in her terror she was willing to defend the campers. She would not fail a mission. She would fight me if it meant defending this camp. As long as it was a mission assigned by Chaos, she would do it. 

She started to walk towards me, her sword raised as if she might attack. In her eyes I saw uncertainty, she wouldn't attack to kill, maybe she was trying to knock me out? That wouldn't help, it would only make it harder for me to fight off End. 

"Stay back! All of you!" I barked. The Lightning was still sparking around my hands. 

Scarlett started to walk towards me again. I was going to yell to her, telling her to stay away but End forced me to be silent. 

"Scarlett don't!" Annabeth called. Scarlett looked at Annabeth who was on the other side of me. 

"End is trying to take over his mind, that lightning is dangerous. Worse than anything you've endured. It nearly killed him the first time." Annabeth said. 

"Why should I listen to you? You don't know how strong I am, What I can endure?" Scarlett asked. 

"Yes, but I know that End is stronger than you, stronger than any of us. Only Chaos can defeat him." Annabeth said. Scarlett considered what Annabeth had said. 

Scarlett nodded and backed away, making her way around me to Annabeth the long way. 

"If your the smart one then how do we help him?" She asked. Annabeth just stared at me. 

"I...I don't know." She said in a whisper. 

Pain erupted in my head again. I closed my eyes and saw End waiting for me. 

Give me control. 

"Never!" I yelled. 

I saw Chaos next to me. 

You do not belong here End. Leave! We outnumber you! 

There was silence. 

As you wish brother, but I'll be back I assure you. In the meantime I'll give your commander a goodbye present. 

He then laughed his terrible, terrible laugh jumped right at me. 

Then he was gone. He was gone. I no longer felt any pain. I didn't have any more voices in my head. I opened my eyes. Lighting no longer danced from my fingertips. I slowly stood up. Everything was...normal. Scarlett and Annabeth looked at me curiously. 

"K-Kiri? Is that you?" Scarlett asked. I nodded. 

"He's gone. He just...disappeared." I said. 

"Thank Chaos!" Scarlett said. She walked towards me. As she did I felt him again. This time it was a slight tug. And he was gone again. Scarlett stopped, Annabeth gasped. 

That's when I realized that the tug I felt, wasn't just in my head. 

"P-Percy?"

As a final act of torture he had pulled off my hood.


	27. The Big Reveal

It took everyone to realise what had happened and who I was. Even Annabeth had a hard time recognising me for a minute. 

"Percy!?" She said. She started to walk towards me. I felt the familiar weight of my sword in my hand. 

"Don't you dare come near me!" I spat. Annabeth hesitated. I saw tears gather in the corner of her eyes. 

From the crowds of demigods behind her I saw Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and even Reyna come out and stand next to her, all eyes were on me. 

"Looks like the gangs all here." I said angrily. 

Hazel started to say, "Percy we-" But I cut her off. 

"Let me guess, your here to Apologize for what you did!? Well, it's a little late for that don't you think. I've only been gone for what? Twenty years!" I said. 

"Percy, we didn't mean to leave you in Tartarus for a year. We were trying to find a way to get in and out of Tartarus safely." Jason said. 

"You think I care how long it took you to get me out!?" I yelled. Then I shook my head and started laughing cruelly. 

"No no no. You think that was as bad as what you did!?" I said. They looked at me confused. 

"Percy, what are you talking about? What did we do to upset you?" Piper asked. 

"You really don't remember do you!? It's what started it all." I said. They still didn't seem to understand. This only made my rage increase. 

"Your the ones who sent me to Tartarus!" I screamed. My eyes started to tear up. 

"And you thought I had betrayed you! You thought I was working with Gaea and Kronos! My fatal flaw is fucking loyalty!" I said my voice cracked, I started breaking down into tears. The others flinched. 

"And yet you all agreed to just throw me into Tartarus! The only person who seemed even a little upset and against it all was Leo! The rest of you didn't even give a dam!" I yelled. 

"Percy, what are you talking about? We weren't at Olympus until after you were banished." Jason said. 

"Yeah, the only person who we even near Olympus was Annabeth. And she didn't even go up until you were already gone." Reyna said. 

"Liar! I saw it! You all said I was plotting with Gaea!" I yelled, my face now covered in tears. 

Scarlett was next to me now. She put a hand on my shoulder. 

"Kiri, take a deep breath and calm down. Please." She said. 

"Calm down!? They tried to kill me. I was their friend and they left me to die in Tartarus!" I started to break down crying again, sinking to the ground. 

Annabeth made steps towards me but Scarlett drew her sword. 

"I think you've done enough." Scarlett said. 

"But I never-" 

"Just leave." Scarlett said sternly. Daring Annabeth to challenge her.   
Annabeth would have if Piper hadn't put a hand on her shoulder and led her out of the arena. The rest of the campers seemed to get the message as they all cleared out. 

Scarlett crouched down next to me, running her fingers through my hair. 

"Come on Kiri, let's go back to the cabin." Scarlett said. I nodded. She offered her hand to help me stand up. When I stood, I didn't let go of her. She was the only person I wanted to see right now. She put her arm around me and led me to the cabin. 

When we got there we went straight for my room, ignoring the other soldiers. Scarlett helped me onto my bed. She then grabbed a bag of chips out of a cupboard and set it between us on the bed. 

"You wanna watch tv?" She asked. 

"No." I said faintly. 

"You wanna talk about it?" 

"No."

"Do you wanna play Mario kart?" 

"Fuck yes!" 

I rolled off the bed and grabbed two Wii remotes. 

<><><><><>

"How did you win again!? And why do you always pick Rosalina?" Scarlett asked, who was currently playing bowser. 

"No reason." I said. She glared at me. 

"Is it because you have a thing for blondes?" She asked. I shook my head. 

"She's blue." I said. 

"Right, I forgot you had that strange obsession with the color blue." Scarlett said. 

"HEY! IT IS NOT A STRANGE OBSESSION! IT IS A PERFECTLY NORMAL OBSESSION!" I yelled. Scarlett laughed. 

"Yeah right. Blue isn't even that great." She said. Oh. No. She. Didn't!

I tackled her and started to fight with the ferocity of a blue lion. 

She laughed and fight back. We rolled around knocking down furniture and other stuff. 

When we finished we laid on the floor next to each other exhausted. 

Her hood had fallen down and her shoulder length red hair was messed up so bad it looked like a rats nest. 

An idea popped into my head. 

"Can I braid your hair?"


	28. The Worst Thing About Me

Scarlett and I hung out with the other chaos members in the living room as I braided her hair. Her hair was only shoulder length so it didn't take that long. After braiding it I undid it and started playing with it. 

Ivy, Jace, and Marina were all in the living room with us. Ivy was glaring st Jace, who was trying to get her to chase a Laser Pointer. Marina was just laying in the recliner, upside down. 

There was a knock at the door. Ivy's tail puffed up, and she jumped onto a bookshelf in a crouching position. Since she was pretty small, (only about 4.9" or 5 feet tall) she didn't break the shelf. 

We all laughed and I went to answer the door. Unfortunately my good mood went sour, because as I answered the door I saw Piper and Jason. 

"Can we help you?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. 

"Percy..." Piper started. 

"That's not my name. Percy died when you threw him in Tartarus." I interrupted. 

"Fine, Apokirixye, we wanted to talk to you." Piper said. 

"Well, maybe he doesn't want to talk to you." Scarlett said, walking up and stood next to me. Her hood was down and it was hard to take her seriously with her hair put into three braids. 

"Listen, we just want to explain what happened to you. We understand if you don't believe us but he think you have the right to know." Jason said. 

"Then talk." I said. Piper and Jason exchanged looks. 

"We all wanted to explain at the big house." Piper said. 

"Well, I didn't want to live in Tartarus for a year, we can't all get what we want." I said. They stood there for a minute and tried to think. 

"If you going to just stand there I'm going to close the door." I said. 

"Wait!" Piper said, "Please, come with us to the big house." I could feel the charmspeak in her voice trying to convince me to leave with them. 

"Oh, don't you dare try and use your Aphrodite magic on me." I said. 

"Ok, we won't just let us speak. Normal conversation." Jason said. 

"There's no we. I'm sorry Piper but I know how strong your charmspeak is. This conversation will be me and Jason only." I said. She nodded. 

"Understood." She said. Then she looked at Jason. Scarlett walked back into the living room. 

"Look man, that day that you went to the empire states building we promise, no I swear on the river Styx that we weren't their. We never would vote to put you into Tartarus." Jason said. I waited. Nothing happened. I was hoping he was lying so I could see him explode, or whatever happens to people who break swears by the Styx. 

"And you must not hate us that much, didn't you and Annabeth kiss a couple times while you were with End." He said. Shivers ran down my spine hearing his name again. 

"She kissed me. I did not kiss her. She means nothing to me anymore!" I shouted louder than I meant to. Jason and Piper flinched. 

"Sorry." I said quietly. 

"It's ok Perc-Apokirixye." Piper said. 

"Just....Leave me alone ok. I don't want to be treated any differently than you treated me when I had my hood up." I said. Then I closed the door. 

"You okay Kiri?" Scarlett asked. 

"Me? I'm fine. Just....I need to go for a walk. That's all." I said. She nodded. 

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked, grabbing her shoes, which she had taken off while I braided her hair. 

"No, it's fine. I just want to be alone right now." I said. She reluctantly nodded. 

I walked out of the cabin and into the woods. Monsters didn't seem to bug me. I saw a few small monsters here and but nothing attacked. 

I wasn't sure exactly why I wanted to go on a walk by myself in the middle of the woods but something just...compelled me to go out here.

As I walked I enjoyed the view, of the forest I once played capture the flag in. I was in a part I didn't actually recognize. I was fairly certain I had explored all the parts of the forest, but this part seemed unfamiliar. 

"Hello Commander." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned and saw the silhouette of a feminine figure. 

"Show yourself!" I commanded. 

"Your scared aren't you? Scared that End might still linger in you consciousness." The figure said. 

"Who are you!?" I demanded. 

"Guess." 

"Annabeth?" I guessed. 

"Wrong." The voice said. And arrow shot out of the darkness and hit me in the shoulder, going all the way through and pinning me to the tree behind me. I cried out in pain. 

The figure stepped into the light. He had dark blue hair and pointed brown eyes. He was tall and skinny, with a feminine figure. His ears were pointed. His face showed an evil grin, with a horrible gleam of madness in his eyes. 

"Albert! What are you doing! I demand you to stand down." I screamed. He walked up to me. I tried to move my arms to pull the arrow out but I was frozen. 

He simply walked up and pushed the arrow in deeper. I screamed in pain. 

"Oh I assure you dearest commander I am out of your control now." Albert said. 

He grinned an evil grin. Then said,  
"And you thought you weeks with End were bad. I assure you what I am going to do is much, much worse."


	29. The Host

I woke up in a dark, cold room. I opened my eyes and saw I was in a cave. My hands were tied behind my back and my legs were tied together. My shoulder had a large wound in it that looked like someone had stuck an oversized bandaid on it instead of actually patching it up. 

H-How did I get here...?

My left leg erupted in pain. There was a huge gash in my leg that ran from my mid thigh to my mid calf. There was several bandages covering it as if whoever patched it up didn't want to give me any special treatment. The bandaids, needless to say, we're dark with blood. 

I saw light at the far end of the cave. But a huge rock covered the entrance, so the light came in from around the edge of the boulder. It reminded me of my trip to the sea of monsters and how Polyphemus had a huge boulder over his cave entrance to keep half bloods. The image of grover in a wedding dress made me smile slightly, before quickly disappearing again. 

I still had no idea where I was or why I was here. 

Chaos? Any ideas? I sent my thoughts to him, hoping it actually worked. Telepathically communicating with him was a difficult task that was near impossible to do if he didn't contact you first. It was like trying to call someone and you didn't know their phone number. You could give it a guess but it was doubtful you would make the call go through. They had to call you first. 

I waited. 

And waited. 

And waited even more. 

And nothing happened. 

I decided to try and contact someone else. It was best to contact someone you had a strong bond with. 

So my first thought was of course Scarlett. 

I pictured her bright red hair, her sparkling green emerald eyes, her strong tan arms, her red Dragon wings. I imagined our minds linking. 

Scarlett, are you there? Scarlett it's Kiri. I need your help. Scarlett. 

Nothing. I had never been able to contact her before either. 

I tried again, this time picturing Marina, my non birth sister. Her brown hair cut in a pixie cut, her sea green eyes, and the gills on her neck that were just enough to make her look non-human. 

Marina, it's your commander. I need your help. 

To no surprise that didn't work either. 

Then I decided to try something I hadn't done in years. Something that was probably stupid but what choice do I have. 

Grover? Can you hear me? It's Percy, I need your help. 

I waited a second. 

Percy!? Is that really you!? Where have you been? You've been MIA for like, I don't know, what year is It?

Grover, this is important. I am trapped in a cave, I think my leg is broken and I have a pretty bad wound in my shoulder. Not to mention I am also tied up. 

Alright, where are you?

I don't know, a cave. I remember waking in the camp woods....not much after that. 

Ok, I'll find you. I might need a search party. I think Annabeth is-

Please don't bring Annabeth. I...I can't deal with her right now. 

Ok. Just hang tight. I'll be there soon. 

Ok, maybe my empathy link wasn't such a bad thing. I never forgot about Grover, in fact I still cared a lot about him. He never betrayed me. I always wanted to ask chaos if we could recruit him but I knew Grover would be reluctant to leave earth and his home at camp. 

I waited an ten minutes, twenty, forty, an hour. Then I heard movement in the cave. Suddenly two figures appeared out of thin air right in front of me, one falling on top of the other. The smaller one who fell in first grunted. 

"Sorry." I heard Grover say. 

"Grover!" I said. The two of them sat up. 

"Percy!" Grover bleated. The others eyes widened. 

"O my gods. Your actually here. I didn't believe..." He trailed off. 

"Nico?" I asked. 

"We'll talk after you help me get him out of here. " Grover said. 

Nico cut the ropes and they helped me up. I couldn't stand on my left leg. 

Grover draped my left arm over his shoulders. Luckily my bad shoulder was my right. 

"I can't shadow travel us out." Nico said, "Too tired." 

"That's ok. We can walk. We're still in the forest right?" I asked. Grover nodded.

"There's a boulder in the way though. That's why we shadow traveled." He said. 

"Just get me close to it. I'll take care of it." I said. I walked over, with the help of Grover. Once we got close enough I put my hand on the boulder, ignoring the pain in my shoulder, and my hand started to glow. Soon there was a small hole, completely through the boulder, big enough for two people to fit. 

"How did you do that?" Grover asked. 

"Lets just say a lot has changed the last two decades." I said. 

We walked out of the cave and into the forest. 

"Percy." Nico said. 

"Yes Nico?" 

"You look like shit." He said finally. 

"Thank you Nico. I have been in a cave for, who knows how long, my leg is broken, I have a hole in my shoulder, and I still don't remember what happened to me. On top of that, all my powers are dampened because there was some sort of magic in that rope." I said. 

"Where have you been the last twenty years?" Nico asked, ignoring my complaining. 

"Well. The first year I was in Tartarus, thank you by the way. Next year I want to get a t-shirt, and-wait a minute, Annabeth didn't tell you?" I asked. 

"Tell me what? I've been at Camp Jupiter since she and the commander got back from the...evil guy..." Nico said. 

"Nico, I am the commander. I am Commander Apokiryxe." I said. He stopped and studied me. 

"Well. That actually explains a lot." He finally said. 

"Yeah? I just...wish I could remember what happened to me. Maybe when Jace heals me I'll remember a bit more." I said. 

We continued to walk until I saw the chaos cabin. On the porch I saw Scarlett pacing nervously. When she saw us she ran over and threw her arms around me. I probably blushed. 

"O my primordial! Where in chaos have you been!?" She demanded, as she stepped back. 

"I have no idea. One minute I'm walking through the woods, next I wake up in a cave with a hole in my shoulder and a broken leg, all tied up." I said. Scarlett smirked. 

"Kinky." She said. 

"Scarlett! Just....get Jace out here." I said. She nodded and walked into the cabin. 

"She seemed nice. She your girlfriend?" Grover asked. I felt my face heat up. 

"N-No....were just friends." I said. Grover smirked. 

"Dude, we have an empathy link. I can see your feelings for her." He said. 

"Sh-Sh-Shut up." I stuttered. 

Scarlett came back out with Jace and he began to heal me.


	30. Forgetting The Misson

After Jace healed me I still didn't remember anything. My memory just stopped when I stopped walking in the forest. 

Jace suggested I talk to chaos about it but I wasn't able to contact him. Chaos is...well, he's chaotic, especially when were not around. You can never tell what he'll do. 

"This is killing me! I need to know what happened!" I shouted as me and Scarlett laid on the roof of our cabin. 

"Maybe Chaos possessed you and accidentily almost killed you. Then he left you in that cave." Scarlett suggested. I shook my head. 

"He's only done that twice. And he told me both times." I said. 

"Maybe it was End." Scarlett said. 

"No. That rope that I was tied with...   
I've seen it before." I said. I pulled out a small piece, only about two feet long, and showed it to her. 

"Your right. That does look familiar. I swear I've seen that somewhere." She said. Then realization hit us both. 

<><><><>

"Dawn!" I called as we walked into the cabin. 

"Did you call for me commander?" Dawn asked as she came out of her room. The room lit up as she came in. 

"Yeah." I said, I pulled out the rope, "This rope, you've seen it before right?" 

"Well. It does look like elven craftsmanship. But I could never make it with this strong of magic. There is very few materials that could cut this. End-Steel, Tartarus rock, Stygian Iron. Underworldy type stuff." Dawn said. 

"Do you think you could figure out who made it?" I asked. 

"Oh that's easy. Clearly this is Al's craftsmanship. I saw him working on it yesterday." Dawn said. Scarlett and I exchanged looks. 

"Where is he now?" I asked. 

"I dunno. He left after you went on your walk. Haven't seen him since." Dawn said. She started messing with a bouncy ball as Scarlett and I started, open mouthed at her. 

"What?" 

"You realise I was practically kidnapped and nearly killed when I disappeared from my walk." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"And these ropes are the ropes I was tied up in." 

"Your point?" 

"Albert is the one that did this." I said. 

"Ol' Al-Brains? Naw, he told me he was making a jump rope with that." Dawn said. Dawn was one of the few people that Albert actually liked. My guess was that they were from the same galaxy. Or maybe he just liked how innocent she was.

"Can you help us find him?" I asked. 

"Hmm, maybe. I dunno. I think he might be talking to that Annie girl you used to date." Dawn said. My eyes widened. 

"Why would he talk to her?" I asked. 

"He mentioned something about a Purse-y? I don't know." Dawn said. 

"Do you mean he was looking for Percy?" I asked. 

"Yeah, something like that." Dawn said. She threw her bouncy ball and it bounced out of the room. She went to chase it leaving us alone. 

"You know what we have to do." Scarlett said. 

"I don't want to see her again." I said. 

"We have to." Scarlett said. She put a hand on my shoulder. 

"She's in danger. And part of being in Chaos Army is protecting the innocent." Scarlett said. I nodded. 

"I guess your right. Let's go save my ex girlfriend." I sighed. 

We ran out of the cabin and toward the Athena cabin. 

<><><><>

"Hold it right there Albertsons!" Scarlett said as we burst into the Athena cabin, both of us with our swords ready. 

The room was dark, luckily I had excellent night vision. In the middle of the room was Albert. And he held a knife to Annabeths neck. 

"One step closer and she gets it." Albert threatened. 

"Albert. Stand down, I am Your commander!" I said, my voice loud and powerful. 

"Do you really think that will work? Your nothing but a puny half blood who used Chaos' favoritism to get ahead!" Albert spat. 

"Let her go or I will destroy you!" I threatened. 

"Hmm. I don't think you really understand what's going on here." Albert said, "Your not really in any position to bargain." 

"What do you want then?" I asked. Albert laughed. 

"Oh that's easy. You give me all your Chaos powers and I'll release the girl." He said. 

"I don't believe you." I said. 

"Fine. I swear upon the river Styx, upon Chaos, upon End, and every other deity that I will release the girl once you release your powers. And I won't kill her yet." He said. This kind of swear meant as soon as he released my powers he would be forced to let her go. No matter what. Which meant he was really confident. 

"Fin-"

"Don't Do it! With your powers and his he will become more powerful than End himself! I'm not worth it!" Annabeth cried. 

"I am a chaos solider. I am sworn to do whatever it takes to protect the innocent." I said. I looked at Albert. Then closed my eyes. 

"By the power of Chaos and myself, I Commander Apokirixye, second in command of chaos army, release the power of the shadow throne to you..." I said. When I opened my eyes I locked eyes with Annabeth instead of Albert. 

"...Annabeth Chase." I finished. There was a flash of light. A shadow left my body and went into Annabeth's. Albert screamed and released  her. Scarlett came out of her daze and ran at Albert but he had already disappeared. Annabeth had fainted after absorbing the power. Which was understandable, she had taken it unwillingly and the power was overwhelming. 

I got to my feet, I had gotten so used to  having my powers I forgot how weak my original body was. 

"Apokirixye are you ok?" Scarlett asked. 

"I...I'm Fine. Although without my powers I'm just Percy." I said. Scarlett looked at Annabeth, then back at me. 

"Your a lot smarter than I give you credit for. You saw a loophole and took it. Although now you can't get your powers back until Chaos comes back." She said. 

"Well, I saved the world twice like this. I still have my Poseidon powers. And I'm going to need my old sword back since I can't summon mine anymore." I said. Scarlett nodded. 

"We should take her to Jace. It's dangerous to take the power of Chaos without preparation unless it's from Chaos himself." She said. 

"Can...Can you carry her? My strength is weak from not having a normal half blood body for so long. I'll have to train a lot to get back into shape." I said. 

"Doesn't this technically mean Annabeth is the commander?" I asked.  Scarlett shook her head. 

"This would be an emergency situation in which the commander is unable to fill his role. In which case, I would take the role until you are fit for commanding again." Scarlett said. I looked at her confused. 

"Huh?" I asked. 

"Man, this loss of power really did take a toll on your intelligence didn't it? Long story short, I'm commander until you get chaos powers again." Scarlett explained. I nodded. 

"We better hurry. Maybe Jace can heal me to, make it so I actaully understand people." I said. Scarlett laughed, picked up Annabeth gently, and carried her to the chaos cabin.


	31. Just Percy

Once we got to the cabin we went to my room and laid her on my bed and got Jace. Why my bed? Well, each of our rooms helped us recharge our powers, mine would be the best to help her focus. 

Jace used his magic to heal Annabeth. Then he looked at me. 

"Man, you look like shit." Jace said, "And I'm not afraid to say that because you can't kick my ass anymore." 

"I could probably kick your ass still. Aren't you a pacifist?" I asked. 

"I used to be, it's kind of not an option when your in Chaos Army. Always fighting. Plus I like shooting annoying people with magic." Jace said. I laughed. 

"That is true." I said. Jace glanced at Annabeth. 

"That was smart thinking commander, giving her your powers. It didn't kill her luckily. My guess is that she'll be stuck like this until we return to planet chaos." Jace said. 

"First, I'm not commander like this. Just call me Percy. Second, well...I was hoping we could contact Chaos before the battle with End. But I know now that he is currently unavailable and is probably out of service until after we beat End. My guess is that with End getting stronger, Chaos is getting weaker." I said. 

"Right. And because Annabeth has no experience with Chaos powers she can't transfer them to anyone else. We would need Chaos." Jace said. He looked down at Annabeth, whose face looked paler than usual. 

"Do you remember when you got your Chaos powers and you got memories of all the previous holders of that power?" Jace asked. I nodded. 

"Yeah, I had the worst Migraine for like a week." I said. 

"Well, I can imagine she's going through all of that right now. Seeing all the memories of all the other holders of that power. So she'll probably be out until tomorrow. Or possibly longer. I make sure to keep healing her and stay with her throughout the process. But your going to have to explain what happened to her friends." Jace said. I nodded. 

"I'll do that now. Gather all of the camp leaders for a meeting. I wish I still had my wings. It would take half the time to get everyone together." I said. 

"Well, your ex-girlfriend is borrowing them for awhile. Get used to it." Jace said. I rolled my eyes and left the room. 

I noticed as I walked some things started to change about me. My body started to heal. I knew this would happen. Once you lost your Chaos powers every injury you got while having the powers will disappear. I knew my eye was healed. Even my leg that wad cut off. I know that seems impossible but it was all part of the unspoken contract of joining the army. 

I know what your thinking. 'Percy, of you can just heal yourself by giving up your powers and then taking them back without injury then why don't you just give up your powers whenever you get hurt?' 

First, it doesn't work like that. It is true that if I gave up my powers, let myself heal, then take my powers back I could heal myself completely. But the problem is, is that once you give up your powers, you forget how to use them. And when you get them back, you have to relearn how. I wish that wasn't the case because that meant the only way for Annabeth to learn how to use her new powers was to relearn from the past users memories. I know from experience that the memories will often think your weak and choose not to help you until you prove your strength. 

And yes, before you ask, the memories have consciousnesses. Now with mine in there, there were four. The other three are also assholes. Also, I cannot control my memories. Their personality is based on how you acted while having the power. Let's just say I actaully feel bad for Annabeth. I knew my consciousness will probably be the most difficult to work with. Apokirixye is waaay worse than Percy. And yes there is s difference.   
But I don't have time to get into that now. 

I made my way around telling campers there was a cabin leader meeting, and that the seven, plus Calypso, Nico, Will, and Reyna, who recently showed up, to meet in the big house. 

Once I got to the big house everyone was talking with each other. As I walked in everyone went silent. All eyes were on me. Even Chiron was listening. 

"Where's Annabeth?" Piper asked. 

"That's what I'm here to talk about." I said. 

"As you may or may not know, a  Primordial named End is attacking earth. He has revived Kronos, Gaea, the giants, and many other monsters. Earlier today I found out he had infiltrated one of my own troops and turned them to his side. He attacked the daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase. In order to save her I turned my powers over to her. She's healing right now, the shock of gaining the powers unwillingly knocked her unconscious, but it was the only way any of us would make it out alive. So, for the time being, as I am without my powers, I am no longer Apokirixye. I am just Percy." I said. 

"What about End? How can you defeat him without your powers?" Jason asked. 

"It is true that I'm not as strong or, hate to admit it but, smart as I was before. But I did save the world twice and we have the rest of Chaos Army on our side, and the seven of the prophecy." I said. 

"So, when will End attack?" Reyna asked. 

"I have no idea. My guess is soon. He'll want to attack while I don't have my powers. And the person who does is not a problem. But he might not know that Annabeth is out." I said. 

"So basically we should be ready for anything." Hazel said. I nodded. 

"I could be now, it could be three weeks from now. I haven't heard from chaos since End left my body so I can't get his advice." I said, "But with the recent attack I can guess the attack will be sometime within the month. I wish I knew more but I don't." 

Everyone was silent. 

"So, with that being said." I continued, "We will set up defenses, traps, increase border patrol, and Chaos Army is going to train everyone to fight even better than they already can. Including Annabeth and I. The powers she got will be difficult to master at first, but with practice, she can be stronger than she used to be." 

"When do we start?" Jason asked. 

"Well, I'm going to check on Annabeth, get every available member of Chaos Army and meet you in the arena. We can probably only train one cabin at a time. Today we're just going start with the people in this room." I said. Everyone nodded. 

"Make your way to the arena. I'll gather Chaos Army and meet you there." I said. Everyone got up and left the room. Hazel and Leo stopped in the doorway. 

"Can we go with you to check on Annabeth?" Hazel asked. 

"Sure...Just....I wouldn't suggest trying to go into any of the other rooms." I said. 

"Why?" Leo asked. 

"Well, all the other members of chaos army have specific needs for their rooms. Some need to be freezing cold, some need to be really hot, some need to be filled completely with water, and well...you get the idea. Mine is pretty much normal. And some of the others don't like outsiders in their stuff." I said. Leo and Hazel nodded. 

We walked up the porch to Chaos Cabin and I pushed open the door. Most of the chaos soldiers were in the livingroom. Scarlett was dangling off the chandelier by her legs. 

"Hey is that flameo?" She asked as we walked in. 

"Hey, it's Queen Shanequa!" Leo said. Scarlett climbed down from the chandelier and high fived Leo. 

"Your so weird." Hazel said to Leo. He grinned. 

"What's with the normies being here?" Ivy asked. Leo gasped. 

"O my gods. Is that a cat person! I think I have some cat treats in my cabin-" 

"I will claw your eyes out." Ivy said. 

I was about to snap at Ivy but Scarlett beat me too it. 

"Hey! He was just making a joke, calm your kitties, Miss MeowMix." She said.  I realized that because Scarlett was the leader now I couldn't order anyone around anymore. 

"Hey, Chaos Army is training the campers in the arena today.  Do you think you can get everyone down there Scar?" I asked. She nodded. 

"You look different." She said. 

"Yeah? Well, this is what I looked like before I was thrown into Tartarus." I said. Briefly glancing at Hazel and Leo before turning my attention back to Scarlett. 

"You look hot Kiri-I mean, Percy." She said. I stared at her. I mean she was always a forward person but never a flirty forward person.  

"Th-Th-Thanks S-S-Scar..." I stuttered, then mentally cursed myself for stuttering. 

She winked at me then turned to the Chaos members and told them to report to the arena. They all left, with an exception of Jace who stayed to heal Annabeth. 

I turned to Hazel and Leo, who were staring at me like I was an alien, which I technically was. 

"Come on. She's this way." I said, leading them back to my old room, ignoring their looks.


	32. The 13 Fragments

"Your reeeaaal smooth you know that Perce." Leo said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. 

"Shut up Leo." I said. I pushed open the door to my room and walked in. Jace sat in a chair next to to the bed. Annabeth was laid on the bed carefully and covered in a blanket. 

"How is she?" I asked. 

"She's hanging in there. Should be awake tomorrow. Although I have to keep a constant eye on her. Apokirixye's spirit is being a bit of an ass to her. She's muttered a couple curses directed at him in her sleep." Jace said. I nodded. 

"What do you mean Apokirixye's spirit. Percy is right here." Hazel said. 

"Well, when he lost his powers, a copy of his spirit is left for the next person to train them how to use their new powers." Jace explained. 

"Does that mean you can communicate with her?" Hazel asked. I shook my head. 

"Its just a copy of my conscious. I have a feeling it probably won't hold back on the insults." I said. 

"Why? Can't you control it?" Leo asked. 

"No. It doesn't work like that. To activate the shadow powers you have to be beaten into it. Because I was already broken into it, it was easy for me. But it still took awhile. Annabeth is new to it. She hasn't been broken yet. The point of the shadow powers is to use rage and sadness as a weapon. My year in Tartarus was enough fuel to keep me going for years. She might have enough from our visit to Tartarus to last her a month or so, but I don't know how long she'll have these powers. I wish I could help her, I really do. I don't want to punish anyone with this burden but it was the only thing I could do to keep Al from taking her powers and to save Annabeth." I said. 

"That's awful. Who would make such a power?" Hazel asked. 

"Keep in mind that these powers of Chaos are fragments of his power. They reflect how he had to use them. He gave them up so we could fight for him. He still has a few powers left. But he hasn't found anyone who possess the traits needed to use the power. He eventually wants to divide all his power into thirteen parts." I said. 

"Why thirteen?" Leo asked. 

"Because their are thirteen parts of a primordials soul. To split himself up like that he can finally rest. But he refuses to give up his powers to just anyone. He has to find the right people. If the power falls into the wrong hands they could give it to End, making End stronger. That's why we need to capture Albert. He has Chaos's wisdom. So it will be practically impossible to capture him. Not only that we have to find a way to extract the Chaos powers from him. We could always kill him but it's easier if they release the powers willingly." I explained. 

"Wouldn't spreading Chaos's powers make Chaos weaker? Why doesn't he keep them?" Hazel asked. 

"Chaos...well all primordials want to rest. They've been living for as long as the universe was created. Longer probably. They want to be rid of their powers and fade away. In order to do that they have to spread their powers out between 13 individuals. 12 with physical powers and one who is a child of a primordial. Preferably a demigod. Or demiprimordial I guess. The demiprimordial is responsible for finding the people to take over the powers once a solider dies. Basically they become the new Chaos or new End or whatever primordial it is." I said. 

"So how many primordial are there?" Leo asked. 

"There were four. Chaos, End, Destruction, and Order. Destruction, Chaos, Order and End's brother faded only a few centuries ago, leaving his powers scattered across the galaxy. His power was given to one of Chaos's sons. A guy named Alex. Sometimes he goes by Gamma. Order is the only sister of the four. She faded eons ago, she's one the wisest of the primordial. She also scattered her powers. Instead of giving them to people she put them into artifacts. 12 scattered across the universe. We've only found one so far. A ring with Order's control over water. Our member Marina carries it. If she wielded it and the power of Chaos at the same time she could disintegrate. Too much pure power from the primordial is dangerous. Order's main power was given to a daughter of Chaos named Arianna, sometimes goes by Beta. We all assume Chaos's eldest son Spencer will take Chaos's power when the time comes. But Chaos is still missing four people before he can give his power away." I explained. 

"That's strange. So this Order lady and this Destruction guy are gone? Why don't we ask their new people to help us then." Leo asked. 

"They have things they need to do. Arianna is looking for the artifacts and Alex...well, he's doing his own thing." I said. 

"So what your trying to say is that Annabeth is tied to this because she was forced a power that doesn't fit her personality." Hazel said. 

"Exactly. So she won't be able to wield the powers correctly. It may effect her personality. Just, don't hold anything against her while she's has the power. The only power I can see her being able to wield is Al's power. Wisdom. We may be able to do a power switch. She can force her powers onto him without him knowing and therefor he gives up his power to her. Then she can wield his power easily and he passes out like she did from the unexpected gain of power. Then I can take my power back and Annabeth can have that power until we find someone more suitable to wield it." I said, lighting up as the idea came to me. 

"Would that really work?" Hazel asked. I looked to Jace. 

"Its possible. But you would have to catch him off-guard. And teach Annabeth enough to be able to transfer her powers." He said. 

"And not to mention we have no idea when Al is going to attack again. Or if he even will attack. Or if End will be with him." Leo said. 

"Well, I'm sure Al has figured out that Annabeth is going to struggle with the powers. He's going to try and contact her to take them from her. Maybe if we accept his offer and ambush him." I said. 

"Well, whatever we do, it's going to have to wait until after she can master her powers enough to be able to transfer them, which means she'll have to master them like, 100 times faster than you Percy. It took you a year before you were that level. And not to mention that she isn't even a fit for this power-"

"I get it Jace. We have to do the impossible again. It's ok, we've done it before." I said. I turned to the other two. 

"Come on, for now, we need to work on our own skills." I said before leading them to the arena.


	33. Get. Out. Of. My. Head.

Annabeth's pov

Your probably the worse person to get these powers you know that? The voice said in my head. I knew who it was. He had been yapping in my head for the past, well I don't know how long I've been out but I'd say at least a day. 

Apokirixye, you've said that like 6 times. Just...leave me alone. I responded. 

Well, until you can actaully use your powers, your stuck with me. I don't know where the other three are but I'm sure they'd be telling you how useless you are aswell. 

Please. Just....help me wake myself up. I've been in a coma-like state for at least an hour. 

Are you really that useless? You need my help to wake yourself up. Why don't you just, I don't know, open your eyes. 

I thought for a moment. Then, I opened my eyes. It surprised me that it actaully worked. 

Of course it worked you idiot. I told you to do it. 

Whatever. 

I knew exactly where I was. I was in Apokirixye's room in Chaos Cabin. I recognized it. In fact, I was asleep in his bed. You might think that I don't remember what happened, but actaully I remember everything. And for some reason I understood what he had done to save me. 

He had given me his powers, so that Al had to release me. 

And now, I was in his room. And there he was, passed out on a couch across the room. I slowly sat up. 

Geez your even weaker than an old person. 

Listen Apokirixye. I understand that we don't like each other. I understand that you hate me. But we have to work together to defeat End. We have the same goals. Defeat End, save Chaos. 

The thing is, is that I don't want to save Chaos. I want to free Chaos. 

What do you mean free Chaos? 

You wouldn't understand. Your just a half-good. 

A half-good?

It's a term that Chaos members use to describe half-bloods that aren't powerful. 

Well I'm not just a demigod anymore. I have your powers now. 

Not yet, your just useless right now. 

"Just get out of head!" I yelled, which made Apokirixye wake up. 

"Your awake!" He said. 

"You should know that, you've been calling me useless for the past day now." I said angrily. He shook his head. 

"That's not me. It's a copy of me when I had my powers. Without my powers I'm just Percy. I can't control what he says." He said. 

"How do I shut him up?" I asked. 

Git Gud. 

"I swear to chaos if you say another thing I will-" I started to say but Percy cut me off. 

"I...I'll have to explain this to you in a safer place to practice. Why don't we go to the arena." He said. 

<><><><>

We made it to the arena, thankfully Apokirixye was somewhat silent on the walk. Although I almost punched Percy, because his former personality was pissing me off. 

"So, first I'm going to explain to you why it's difficult for you to learn this power. Then I'll move on to our plan of how to get Al." Percy said. I nodded.

"So, the power of Shadows is a fragment of Chaos's power given to those who are broken, but devoted to serve Chaos and the the greater good. It is difficult to wield when you are...well, when your still emotionally ok. My year in Tartarus and all the pressure of being the child of the prophecy twice has fueled me enough to keep my power going for years. Plus all the things I've had to endure while being in Chaos Army. Like loosing my leg and stuff." Percy explained. 

I started to say, "That sounds-"

"Awful? Appalling? Disgusting? I've heard it all. Believe me. All of the powers are fueled by something. Mine was fueled by sadness, regret, anger, depression, and other things like that. Scarlett's is rage, fury, indignation, and things like that." He said. 

"Those are all the same thing. Basically Scarlett just has to get really pissed to use her powers. Wait, what are her powers anyways?" I asked. 

"I...I'm not sure. She never really told me. And I've never seen her use them before." He said. He thought for a minute, shook his head, then turned back to me. 

"That's not important. We need to activate your powers. Just, I'd try focussing on your time in Tartarus. Or when you were with Arachne. Following the Mark of Athena." Percy said. 

"How do I activate my powers by just thinking sad thoughts?" I asked. 

"You'll understand soon. Just close your eyes and picture the worst things that have ever happened to you." He said. I nodded and closed my eyes. 

I pictured the abuse my step mom gave to me before I ran away. I pictured being alone only at 7 years old, Thalia dying, Luke betraying us, all the stuff I heard from the sirens in the sea of monsters, getting captured by the manticore and taken to Luke only to be used as bait, the labyrinth, when I took that knife for Percy, or all the times I thought he had died. But nothing was working. 

Keep going. You almost had it. 

I pictured all those months I looked for Percy, thinking he was dead, and hating Hera for taking him. When she had all those nightmares of the Mark. Following the Mark alone. Meeting Arachne. Falling into Tartarus. Almost giving up hope in Tartarus. Thinking of everyone who died not only in the battle against Gaea but against Kronos too. Leo, Silena, Beckondorf, Bianca, Zoe and so many more. 

Not strong enough. Keep going. 

I pictured the day Percy was exiled to Tartarus. The helpless feeling I got when I tried to throw myself into Tartarus after him. Nico stopping me and telling me I wouldn't survive if I threw myself in. The feeling of dread I had when I thought that even dying was better than knowing he was in there alone. 

Suddenly I felt something stirring inside of me. I saw in front of me, a black ball of power. My eyes were still closed. I mentally reached out to grab it. Once my hand touched it, it absorbed into my body. I felt my back grow heavy, as if someone had put s backpack on me without my knowledge. Then I heard an unfamiliar voice. 

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. You have claimed the power of Shadows. May it serve you well as you fight End. It said. 

Who are you? I asked. 

We may have never met but you know who I am. It said. 

Chaos? 

Yes child. If you could please tell Perceus that he need not worry about me. Tell him I have found the other four. Tell him what he already knows. Tell him that I have faded. Chaos said. Then he was gone. I gasped and opened my eyes, tripping on my own feet. Percy caught me. 

"What happened? Did you do it?" He asked. I nodded. 

"I think so. I saw this ball of power and when I touched it, it absorbed into me. Then I heard his voice." I said. 

"Who? Apokirixye?" He asked. 

"No, it was Chaos. He told me I had unlocked my powers. And he had a message for you." I said. Percy looked at me wide eyed. 

"What did he say!?" He asked. 

"He said he found the other four. That he faded. Then he said you'd know what it meant. That you already knew." I said. His eyes went even wider and he stepped back from me, sinking onto a bench behind him. 

"No. No, no, no, no. That's not possible. He....I....I promised....I." He muttered. He kept shaking his head. Tears formed in His eyes. 

"Percy, what did he mean?" I asked. 

Percy stood up and punched the wall behind him. I flinched.  

"What about End!? How are we supposed to stop him without Chaos!?" He demanded, looking at me in rage. 

"Percy, I don't know what your talking about. He just told me to pass the message." I said. 

"Then contact him again! Tell him..." Percy trailed off, tears flowed down his face.  

"He....He was like a second father to me. H-He can't be gone." Percy muttered. I put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Listen Percy. I know this is difficult for you but we need to focus. You said you had a plan to capture Albert." I said. He shook his head. 

"It's not worth it if Chaos is gone. If he's gone we'll never defeat End if Chaos is gone." Percy said. 

Tell him that we are stronger without him. That with all thirteen of Chaos's power fragments, we are stronger. A new voice said in my head. It wasn't Chaos or Apokirixye. Someone else. It didn't sound like End or even Albert. 

"Percy, listen. Without Chaos, were stronger. The thirteen fragments of Chaos's power are stronger without him." I said, not really sure what I was saying, but I knew somehow it would effect Percy. 

Percy looked up. 

"How do you know about the fragments? Nevermind. I know what we must do." He said suddenly. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Get the rest of the seven, Nico, Will, and Reyna and meet me at Chaos Cabin." He said. 

"Why?" I asked. 

He turned to me and said, "Because we're going to Planet Chaos."


	34. True Order

Percy's pov 

"Scarlett! I need your help!" I said as I burst into Chaos Cabin. Scarlett was in the kitchen making a sandwich. 

"Whaaaaat? Why are you yelling?" She asked. 

"We need to go to Chaos planet." I said. She looked at me confused. 

"Why? We haven't even finished our mission." She said. 

"I know but Chaos told me, well he didn't tell me exactly, he told Annabeth but, he told us that he found the other people he needed. He told us he faded." I said. Her eyes went wide. 

"No, he couldn't of faded yet. He said promised me he would stay until I could control my pow-nevermind that's not important. But still, he said he wouldn't leave yet." She said. 

"We have to hurry. Annabeth is meeting us here with the others. I think Al might be at Planet Chaos as well, we have to make sure we get to Planet Chaos before he does. He could get his hands on the new recruits and kill them." I said. Scarlett nodded. 

"I can't teleport non Chaos members that far. And Annabeth doesn't have enough control over her powers to be able to even teleport herself. Even if she did unlock it so fast." Scarlett said. 

"Then we'll have to take a spaceship." I said. 

"Didn't you say that we didn't have one." She said. 

"Yeah, but I also once said that I respected the gods. Things change." I said. 

"Yeah, but that's different. We don't actaully have a spaceship." Scarlett said. 

"Yeah, but we have the ability to create one." I said. 

"Chaos powers can't create objects like that." Scarlett said. I smirked. 

"I know." I said. I led her down the hallway to room 6, then knocked on the door. 

The door opened and Marina quickly stepped out. Her room was completely filled with water, somehow it didn't leak out when she opened the door. 

"Hey Bro, heard you lost your powers. What happened?" Marina asked. 

"Long story short, Al betrayed us. I have a favor to ask, it will only be temporary but since I am without my powers I am useless. I need to borrow something of yours." I said. She nodded, knowing that this day would have come eventually. Dawn predicted it. 

Dawn, with her light powers, inherited a sort of physic power that allows her to see glimpses of the future. She knew I would lose my power. And she knew the only way for me to gain it back was by taking someone else's power. Marina and I had decided on an alternate. Instead of taking someone's powers I would take something of Marina's. 

She pulled a necklace out from under her shirt. She always hid it. When we found it we swore only to tell the people involved. Me, Jace, Marina, and Chaos were the only people who knew about it. Because it was so powerful Marina never used it. But desperate times call for desperate measures. 

She took off the necklace. She slid the ring off of the chain and handed it to me. The ring was made Ordarian Silver. The metal was cold to the touch and engraved with patterns of ocean waves. I cautiously held it in my palm examining the ring. I hadn't seen it since the day we retrieved it. Chaos had ordered that Marina, Jace, or I carried it for emergencies. Jace refused to carry any type of power that wasn't healing and I refused to mess with any type of water related power. So Marina stepped up and took the responsibility. 

Who knows what the ring could do to me. Even without my powers it could still potentially harm me. But we needed this power. I needed this power. I needed to lead my squad. 

I closed my eyes and prayed to every deity that I could think of. Then I prayed to Order. 

Order, you faded long before I was born, long before the gods of Olympus even existed but I know your still here. And I know you have still have the power to destroy me if I put on this ring. I am doing this for the greater good. I am doing this so Chaos and End can be free, like you and Destruction. Please allow me to use this power until I can get my own power back.

The ring got slightly warmer in my hand, which I was hoping was a good sigh from Order and not a warning sign.

I slowly put the ring on. At first nothing happened. Then my vision went white. 

When the light cleared I saw a dark room. Two figures stood in the room. A tall woman, in flowing robes of silver and a teen girl in front of her. The woman had hair that looked golden. It flowed with her dress. Her eyes were sparkling with ever color imaginable. 

The girl who stood in front of her was someone I recognized. She had pitch black hair and galaxy eyes. She looked to be sixteen, but I knew she was much much older than that. Her armor was silver like the woman's but there was nothing flowing about it. Protruding from her back was a pair of black feathered wings. Chaos's Wings. I knew instantly that the girl was Arianna, daughter of Chaos, and holder of Orders power. 

"You are not right for this power." Arianna said. We had only met once before. When Chaos had told me about the different Primordial and their powers. 

"Arianna. I need this power. It is the only way to stop End and set things right. It is the only way to restore order and balance to the universe." I said. Arianna got closer to me, her face full of anger. 

"What do you know of order boy!? I trained with the primordial long before you were born! I trained with Order herself! She taught me her ways. I did not get my powers so easily. Don't expect me to serve them on a silver platter for you!" She snapped. The woman behind Arianna seemed to be observing. Arianna didn't seem to notice she was there. Or she knew and didn't care. 

"You and I both know that the good of the universe outweighs your rules. End wants to destroy us all. He wants to gain all the power and shape the universe how he wants it. No peace, only evil." I said. Arianna rolled her eyes. 

"You think you know what's right for our universe!? You could never truly wield the power of Order. You are just a minion of my father. Just like every boy who tried the ring before you! They all died. I am the Power Of Order! I am her Holder! She chose me! She speaks through me! And no boy shall take the power of Order!" Arianna commanded. 

"Listen, Beta, I understand why your upset. Why you hate men so much." I said. 

"No, you don't! You will never understand!" She shouted. 

"But I do. You hate them because it was a boy who took your place at Chaos's side right? Your younger brother Spencer, Alpha took that from you. You were studying to become Chaos's predecessor and Spencer outshined you. Chaos said that he would be the Holder. And you had to study under another primordial. And when you went to study under Destruction and your other brother Alex, Gamma took that from you too. Order came to you and said she wouldn't trade you for anyone, so you joined her. Then she faded because a guy convinced her to store the last of her power into a ring. This ring. But you weren't ready for her to leave yet." I said. Arianna's face fell. Which told me I was right. Which I knew I was. Spencer happened to be an old friend of mine. He told me the story. Not a day go by that he didn't regret hurting his sister. 

"But I promise I won't abuse the power, or use it to hurt you. Or take your power. I just need it to defeat End." I said. 

"But you don't get it do you!? Order never let a guy use the power of Order! It is a sacred power passed down from woman to woman. That is why Order allowed you to keep the ring for so long. Because the girl kept it. Surely you understand that Order would never allow you to wiel-" 

"Why don't you let me speak for myself my dear Arianna." The woman behind her cut in. Arianna turned and saw the woman. She must not have known she wad there because she flinched, then quickly sunk to one knee. 

"Lady Order! You....You have not spoken to me in many millennia!" Arianna said, her voice cracking slightly. 

"My dear Arianna. I have gathered enough strength here to speak this once. We may grant the boy the powers under special circumstances." Order said. 

"But Lady Order, surely you can't! The Tenets Of Order! They decree only a woman with a pure heart who is committed to helping the universe at all known costs! This boy would never fit the requirements!" Arianna complained. 

"Ari, there are times when we must bend the rules for certain circumstances. We have a threat to the universe and this boy promises to restore order." Order said. 

"But what is he fails My Lady? What if he chooses his friends over order?" Arianna asked. 

"Well, maybe we should see." Order said. She turned to face me for the first time. 

"If we grant you this power do you promise to use it to restore order?" Order asked. I nodded. 

"Yes, I will." I said. 

"And are you willing to sacrifice the ones you love to restore order?" She asked. I hesitated. 

"He dares hesitate. He is not worthy, Lady Order!" Arianna said. Order simply put up her hand.  

"Perceus. Are you willing to sacrifice the ones you love to restore order?" Order repeated. I swallowed back my regret and replyed, 

"Yes."

Order nodded and said,  
"We Shall See."


	35. Trials Of Order

"We Shall See." 

Her words echoed in my mind as the two of them disappeared. 

The cabin came into focus again. 

"Percy? Are you ok?" Scarlett asked. 

"Yeah...I'm fine." I said. My head hurt like crazy but I didn't want to worry her. 

"What happened. You went pale for like three minutes." Marina said. 

"I...I...I saw a white light. And I heard Someone speaking to me. They told me....That I could use the power to defeat End." I said. It was hard to remember exactly what had happened. I mean, all I really remembered was the bright light. 

"Well your going to need that. Because End is here!" Scarlett said, pointing out a window I swear wasn't there a second ago. End himself was at the edge of camp attacking. Did I mention he was at least twenty feet tall? Well if I didn't then yeah. Twenty freaking feet. 

We ran out of the cabin towards where End was. 

He was shooting lightning everywhere, destroying cabins, killing halfbloods. It didn't seem real. I used the power of Orders Ring and summoned a sword. One appeared in my hand made of ice. But it was sharper, like celestial ice or something. Ordarian Ice. 

I ran up to End. 

"End, stand down! Or by the power of Order and Chaos I will destroy you!" I shouted. End looked down at me and smiled an evil smile. 

"Aw, if it isn't the commander. I've been waiting for you." End said. 

"Have you? It's seemed to me like you were killing the innocent." I said. 

End laughed. 

"You do have a fine sense of humor my boy. If I wasn't trying to kill you I would keep you as a pet. Make you tell me more of your jokes while I decapitate small children." End said. He seemed even more evil then I had seen him. I mean, End was always the more messed up of the four primordial but he always had a reason for doing horrible things.

"That is appalling." Scarlett said, standing next to me. 

"Why if it isn't the child of all evil herself? How's dad? Although I guess the commander saw him more recently than you did." End said. I looked at Scarlett confused. Her face was full of panic and anger. 

"End, I will destroy you!" She said. She was ready to charge him, but I held her back. 

"End? Why are you here? What is your goal?" I asked. He laughed. 

"Its simple. I want all the power. And I need to destroy every god, demigod, and collect the power of the primordial to get it." He said. 

"But Why? Primordial want to fade. We can help you find the right people to put your power into." I said. 

"I don't care about fading. I just want more power!" He said. He glanced at Scarlett. 

"You know, your father has helped me with this plan. All he wanted in return was for me to crush his ungreatful children. First I'll destroy you, then the other two." End said. Scarlett was ready to burst into flames, which she could sort of do because she was part Dragon. 

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER AND SISTER YOU MONSTER!" She screamed and ran at him. 

I tried to stop her but I couldn't. She ran at him brandishing her blood red blade. He grinned evily and raised his own sword. I knew he was trying to lure her in. He was stronger than her. He was trying to hurt her. Trying to kill her. 

"No!" I called. Scarlett was too caught up in her rage to here me. I tried to run to her but I couldn't move. 

He knocked her sword out of hand. It slided across the ground away from both End and I. She tried to jump into the air to escape but he hit her out of the air like a fly. She cried in pain as she hit the ground. One of her wings bent in an unnatural position. 

He stomped over to her, a look of satisfaction on his face. 

"No!" I cried once more. I tried to run to her aid but something stopped me. 

No Perceus. You must retrieve her sword. Order said in my mind. 

What? Why? I asked. 

Her sword has the final part of Chaos in it. It has more power than any other object or person in the entire universe.  
She said. 

But if I don't help her, she could die! I said. 

Remember what I told you. In order to achieve peace, you have to be willing to sacrifice the ones you love. Order said, If you want to wield my power then you have to be willing to let her die for the greater good. 

I looked between Scarlett and the Sword. The world or the girl I loved. 

The old me wouldn't have hesitated to save her. But the new me knew I had to do the right thing. 

Would I be a bad person if I let her to die? Could I sacrifice her in order to save the world? 

But I knew the desicion I had to make.

I ran for the sword. 

"Kiri!" Scarlett cried. I stopped and turned. End had her by the throat. 

"Which will it be? The girl or the Sword?" He taunted. 

"K-K-Kirii...." Scarlett stuttered. I met her eyes. She mouthed three words that shattered me even more....

 

 

 

 

 

 

'Get The Sword'

 

I looked at her one last time. Closed my eyes and sent her a message mentally. 

I love you. 

I saw tears run down her face. She gave a slight nod as if she already knew and she had been waiting for me to figure it out. 

Then I turned back to the sword and ran to get it. As soon as I layed my hand in the hilt, Order spoke in my mind,

You have chosen well. You have proven yourself worthy if using my power. 

Suddenly a blinding light filled my vision. When it subsided I was back in the chaos cabin. With Scarlett and Marina. 

It....It was all fake...?


	36. Hunter Of Order

I threw my arms around Scarlett and pulled her into an embrace. 

"Your ok!" I exclaimed. 

"What do you mean? What happened?" She asked confused. It took me a minute to realize that not only was it fake, but they didn't see it. 

I quickly explained what happened, leaving out the part with Scarlett vs End. I replaced that part with End having Annabeth instead so she didn't know I gave up her for a sword. And I replaced the sword with the Power of Chaos.

"So Order gave you her power now, or the power of Water and Ice anyways." Marina said. 

"Yeah, I think so. I guess she wanted to test me. See if I would do the right thing. I mean, with Annabeth it's a pretty easy choice." I said. From behind me a voice said,

"With me what's an easy choice?" 

I turned and saw Annabeth standing with the rest of the seven, Will, Nico, and Reyna. 

"You can't just walk in here like that." I complained. 

"Technically I am a temporary member of Chaos Army. So technically, Technically I didn't break any rules." Annabeth said, "I'm guessing you walked in here. But your not even a member of Chaos Army. Shouldn't you be in trouble." 

"Yeah but I came with Scarlett." I said. 

"Well, I guess since I'm a member of Chaos Army I outrank you." Annabeth said. 

"Well. As of a few seconds ago I got a promotion. I am officially a Soldier of Order." I said. 

"Actaully they're called Huntress's Of Order." Scarlett said. Annabeth started to crack up. 

"What's so funny?" I asked. 

"Nothing....Huntress Percy." She said. Then her, Marina and Scarlett died in laughter. 

"Yeah, well this Hunter can kick your butt. Order's Power is the strongest magical power between Chaos and Order." I said. 

"What about End and Destruction?" Annabeth asked. 

"Their powers are different. Ends powers enhance physical attributes like beauty, speed, and strength. Destruction's are based on personalities. Like bravery, loyalty, and Perseverance. Order's are all magic based. Water, fire, excetra. Chaos is a mix of all three. Individually the powers aren't as strong as the other three but all together were more powerful. But a single Order Hunter can beat a single Chaos soldier. But Order hunters together don't work as well together." I explained.  Annabeth nodded. 

"So, how are we going to get to Planet Chaos?" Annabeth asked, changing the subject. 

"Well, teleportation is mainly a Chaos Shadow power. But because you are still learning we shouldn't risk it. So we have to try something else." I said. 

"To bad you guys don't actually have a spaceship." Leo said. 

"Well...we don't have one. But Order is the Primordial of Creation." I said. 

"Wouldn't she be the Primordial of Order?" Hazel asked. 

"Well, yeah but she is also Destruction's Opposite he's the Primordial of Destruction and discord." I said. 

"Does that mean Chaos is End's opposite?" Jason asked. 

"Well, sort of. End is the Primordial of well, the end. He's the Primordial of conclusion, termination, death, and the finish. Chaos is the Primordial of Chaos, new beginnings, and life." I explained. 

"So what does this have to do with a spaceship?" Frank asked. 

"Well, with Order's power of creation I could make one." I said. 

"But you've never done that. I mean you said so yourself, you've only had this power for a few minutes." Annabeth said. 

"Are you doubting me?" I asked. 

"No-well actaully, yes. How do you know you'll be able to do this?" She said. 

"Because what were doing is for the good of the universe. And Order will protect anyone working to restore balance to the universe. Now that Chaos said he has faded we need to get End to fade. Once that happens we need to find people who are pure to wield their powers." I explained. 7 faces stared at me blankly. 

"Riiight. I forgot I only explained all this to Leo and Hazel." I said. I quickly explained to them the four Primordials, how they fade, how their powers work, and where we were going.

"So why Planet Chaos? Why not just go to Ends home-front?" Piper asked. 

"Planet Chaos is End's home. End was banished to a prison in the core of the Planet. He tried to spread his power too much. Death rates went up. Planets were swallowed up overgrown stars. So the other three Primordial Banished him. That's why we couldn't find an exit when we were in his lair, there was none. He is trapped inside the Planet. The only exit has to be opened by the other three powers. Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. The Holder of Chaos' Power, Spencer. The Holder Of Order's Power, Arianna. And the Holder of Destruction's Power, Alexander. I believe that Spencer is at planet Chaos. I should be able to contact Arianna with my new Order powers. And Alex...well...I think Arianna and Spencer can contact him. The three of them together should be able to open the vault doors. Then it gets trickier. The next door...the only way to open it is to pass through the Challenges of Chaos. Which means one of us will die." I paused. Everyone stared at me. 

"Way to tell it how it is brother." Marina said. 

"What? One of us will die? How do you know!?" Will asked. 

"Well, the Challenges of Chaos gets rid of the weakest link. The easy way would to bring someone who is weak and evil so we could just loose them but it doesn't work like that. And we have to bring everyone. We need all of us to go in. That way if I loose one of my soldiers, one of you can temporarily replace them. Most of you have something that we can use that would match you up to each of my Chaos Soldiers. Leo has fire powers like Sapphire. Will has healing powers like Jace. Jason has lighting like Sparky. You get the idea. That way we can still have the Chaos powers." I said. The others nodded. 

I turned to Scarlett. 

"We need all the Chaos Soldiers for this battle. Get everyone together outside." I said. She nodded. 

"I'll meet you next to the beach." She said. My eyes lingered on her for a second too long as she walked away. 

Leo coughed. I flinched and looked back at everyone else.

"Perce." Leo said. 

"What?" 

"Do you think I could bring Calypso?" He asked. 

"Can she fight?" I asked. 

"Well....I mean, kinda. She's really smart...and she's learning...." He said. 

"We can train her on the way. Dawn is really good with Newbies." I said. He smiled and ran out of the cabin to get her. 

"Let's go outside. I'm going to need to be by a water source to summon more power." I said. The others nodded and followed me.


	37. Spaaaaaace

I waited for the rest of the soldiers to meet me at the beach. It had been a long time since I have even used my Poseiden powers. And to top that I had never even used Order powers before. Something inside me told me she would help me though. Or at least Arianna would. She didn't like me much but she would never go behind Order. 

Scarlett, Marina, and the others all met us on the beach. 

"Marina, I need you to help me. Use your powers to move the water to me so I can use it to make the ship." I said. She nodded and turned to the water, raising her hands. 

I closed my eyes and focused on an image in my head. A spaceship. One that would have enough room and space for all of us. One that could travel all the way to Chaos Planet safely and quickly. One that had weapons in case of an attack of any intergalactic Tesla cars that happened to be equipped with weapons.

I held my hands up, pulling the water towards me. Forming the ship. 

When I opened my eyes I gasped. It was amazing. 

It had a huge window in the front which would be amazing in space with all the stars. It was mainly white, with a blueish tint. It looked very futuristic. The glass was one tinted so I couldn't see inside. The entrance on the side opened up before me. 

All the others gaped at me. I smirked. 

"Come on. We should hurry." Scarlett said. 

"Is it....safe? Like does it operate correctly and stuff?" Leo asked. 

"Yeah....I think. Oh well. We'll find out." I said. 

I walked onto the ship, everyone else following. 

The design of the ship on the inside was reminiscent of the design of Chaos Castle. But it was more futuristic. And a very light shade of blue instead of black or gray. 

To the left of the entrance was a hallway with 6 rooms. 

"Ok. We're going to need five groups of three and one group of four, for bedroom buddies." I said, 

"Let's see..." I said, think about the group's. 

"Jason, Leo, Frank. You'll take room one." I said. 

"Why can't we just stay with our girlfriends?" Leo asked. 

"Because I don't want you shacking up while in the ship. Your all staying with your own gender." I said, "Now. Next group is obvious. Piper, Hazel, and Calypso in room two."

The girls smiled and nodded. 

"Okay...Ivy, Dawn, Saph, and Jazz. You'll be in room three as our group of four." I said. The four of them smiled. 

"Aaaaaand Reyna, Nico, and Will." I said. 

"Wait a minute. I thought you said same gender. And nobody in a relationship. How come they can bend the rules?" Leo asked. 

"First. Nico and Will are gay so I'm not worried about the gender thing. Second Reyna is a bitch. She wouldn't let them shack up." I said. I turned to Reyna. 

"I mean bitch in the most polite way possible." I said. She nodded. 

"Your right. I am a bitch. That's a compliment. But if you call me that again I'll feed you to my dogs." Reyna said. 

"N-No problem Rey." I said, slightly stuttering. Hate to admit it but sometimes Reyna scared me. 

"That leaves Sparky, Jace, Marina, and Annabeth in room five. And since Scarlett and I are the leaders were in room six." I said. 

"Oh hell no." Marina said, "Scarlett is bunking with me. We're bunk buddies." 

I sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll take the others." 

Annabeth glanced at me. 

"Nope. We're taking Annabeth. You said no same gender in one room." Scarlett said, "You can have Sparky and Jace." 

"Whatever. Just...everyone get your stuff to your rooms, get settled in, and meet me on the bridge. We're taking off in 20 minutes." I said. I walked into my shared room with Sparky and Jace behind me. There was a bunk bed on one side and a single bed on the other.  

"I call top bunk." Sparky said quickly. 

"I don't think I've ever used a bunk bed before." Jace said. 

"Well, I guess your getting bottom bunk then." I said. I went to the single bed and unpacked my stuff into the dresser at the end of the bed. 

<><><><>

3rd Person Pov   
*Jason, Leo, Frank*

"Jeez, Percy is really different than he used to be." Leo said as he climbed onto the top bunk, claiming it as Leo property. 

"Well, he did spend a year in Tartarus. And he joined chaos army for like 20,000 years or so." Jason pointed out as he took the bunk below his Latino friend. 

"Yeah but he's like...really different. He seems...smarter, but somehow more of an idiot. Like on the battle field he's smart but when he's just hanging he's kind of a dork. I think he might have lost a bit of his marbles while he was gone." Leo said. 

"You would to of you were apart of three great prophecies." Frank said. 

"Three?" Leo asked. 

"Well, we can assume that the prophecy that only Annabeth, Chiron, and Rachel know about is about him. Considering that every time someone brings it up she starts crying." Jason said.

"Well Whatever it is. I just wish we had our old Percy back." Leo said. 

"Yeah. But we all know that there's a good chance that won't happen." Jason said. Frank nodded. 

*Piper, Calypso, Hazel*

"I hope Annabeth is okay with the two Chaos girls." Piper said as she helped her two friends settle in. 

"Yeah. I don't think her and that girls Scarlett would get along." Hazel said. 

"Don't even get me started on Scarlett." Piper said. 

"Well, let's just hope the Percy isn't brought up much." Hazel said. 

"Why?" Calypso asked. 

"Well, I'm not positive but I'm pretty sure Percy has a thing for Scarlett. Or she has a thing for him." Hazel said. 

"What makes you say that?" Calypso asked. 

*Flashback*

"You look different." Scarlett said to Percy as he, Leo, and Hazel stood in the Chaos cabin. 

"Yeah? Well, this is what I looked like before I was thrown into Tartarus." Percy said. Briefly glancing at Hazel and Leo before turning his attention back to Scarlett. 

"You look hot Kiri-I mean, Percy." She said. Percy stared at her, looking like someone had just stolen his pillow pet and he couldn't believe it.  

"Th-Th-Thanks S-S-Scar..." He stuttered.

She winked at him then turned to the Chaos members and told them to report to the arena. 

*End Of Flashback*

"Its a just a gut feeling." Hazel said. 

Piper nodded. "I noticed it too. Let's just hope neither of them happen to bring it up. Could be a repeat of what happened in the arena. Except Percy won't nearly explode." 

The girls laughed and continued to get settled in.  

*Nico, Will, Reyna*

"So, where does everyone want to sleep?" Will asked as the three of them walked into the room. 

"I think I'll let you two have the bunk beds." Reyna said, sitting on the single bed. 

"I guess I'll take bottom bunk." Nico said. 

"Huh, I always knew you were bottom." Reyna said. Nico's face went red. Reyna and Will laughed. 

"Reyna...I hope you die." Nico said. 

"Well maybe ask your dad to put in a personal favor." She retorted. Will and Reyna laughed it off, Nico slightly scowling less. 

*Ivy, Dawn, Jasmine, Sapphire* 

"Oh Chaos's gym shorts! Why are they so obvious!?" Jasmine exclaimed as the four chaos girls walked into their room. Their room had two bunk bed sets instead of one. 

She slumped onto a bed and pouted. 

"Seriously. I've known Scarlett waaaay longer than he has. We were recruited like the same year!" She continued. 

"Scarlett isn't that great." Ivy said. 

"Yeah! We're your friends!" Dawn said. 

"And we all care about you." Sapphire added. 

"Yeah. Friends. I'm friends with Scarlett. I was there when she found out her sister survived the house fire that killed her mom and brother. I helped her try to locate Lauren. But she afterwards we were still just friends." Jasmine whined. 

"Scarlett is loud and self-destructive. She is an awful influence." Ivy said. 

"You don't get it Iv, She's the only one who would even consider me. I just....  
I've liked her so for so long...and she just see's me as a friend. Then that greek outcast comes along and sweeps her off of her feet without even realizing he's doing it. He had no idea she even liked him until recently. And that's because she was asking me for tips on how to get him to catch on...and me being the idiot that I am...I had to tell her to just make more obvious moves. Why did I even say that!? I can't even take my own advice!" Jasmine said, burying her head in her hands. 

Ivy walked over and set next to her friend. 

"Listen Jaz. Your a great person with a heart of gold. You told her to do that because you care of her feelings over your own. You want her to be happy. But you understand if she's happy then you don't get to be with her." Ivy said. Dawn and Sapphire just stared at Ivy. 

Ivy was never like this. She was always fairly bitter and she never would comfort a friend. It wasn't her fault of course. It was in her blood. Her race was a people of anger and criticism. Her race was like a race of Gordon Ramsay's that just got an undercooked meal. Or the evil squidwards of the universe. Or even the Grinch before his heart grew three sizes. 

"Do you really mean it Iv?" Jasmine asked. 

"I do, now forgot about her and let's focus on the mission." Ivy said. Jaz smiled and nodded. 

*Sparky, Jace, Percy*

"That was reeeaaal smooth there commander, trying to bunk up with Scarlett to, quote 'Be together because we are the leaders'. Like anyone will see through that." Jace said sarcastically. Percy glared at him. Sparky and Jace laughed as they unpacked their stuff. 

"Whatever." Percy said. 

"Dude, you really just need to tell her you like her." Jace said. 

"Um...do you want me to get killed?" Percy asked. He shook his head. 

"It's not that simple. Scarlett is...well she's Scarlett. She would probably think I'm weak if I said that to her. Where she's from, her people probably eat the weakest people." He said. 

"She isn't...nevermind." Jace stared to say but changed his mind. Jace had been in Chaos Army the longest out of all the soldiers. Because he was a healer, he didn't die as easily. He was there when Scarlett joined. He was there when everyone joined. And he knew something about Scarlett that she made him swear not to tell ANYONE. About where she really came from. 

Percy was the one she was really worried about. If he found out who her real father was then he would probably hate her forever. Scarlett made everyone swear not to tell him when he first joined. She even made the people who didn't know, like Dawn, Sapphire, and Ivy swear. 

"She won't reject you. I swear you two are the most oblivious people in the universe." Sparky said. 

"Shut up pikachu." Percy said. 

"Ok, you've been calling me that for too many years. I have to know. What is a pikachu?" Sparky asked. Percy and Jace looked at each other and laughed. 

*Scarlett, Annabeth, Marina*

"Mari, do you know where I left my sword? I swear if I lost it again I am going to-"

"It's at your waist Scar." Marina said without looking up. 

"Oh...thanks." Scarlett said. 

Marina sat on the bottom bunk, reading a book. The book was odly shaped, with pages that had a almost light blue glow, a binding that looked like it was made of seaweed, and wore a in a different language. 

"Marina, if you don't mind me asking, what are you reading?" Annabeth asked. She eyed the book curiously. 

"It's a book from my planet. It teaches ways to focus your powers. I've been...struggling with summoning creatures of water for a long time and now I'm trying to learn from some books Chaos provided me with from my planet...before it was destroyed." Marina explained. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear." Annabeth said. Marina shrugged it off. 

"They had it coming. But that's a story for another day." Marina said. 

"Can I...can I see your book?" Annabeth asked. Marina nodded and handed her the book. The language on the cover was made of strange symbols. 


	38. Take Off

Percy's Pov

Once everyone was settled in we all met in the main control area. It was big enough for all of us to fit. There were several places for people sit and use controls. I was guessing it was similar to the ships on star trek. Although I never really watched it, everyone has seen something from star trek, like how can you go through life without seeing any star trek things. Like even the Patrick Stewart meme. Or all the times the characters were on family guy? Whatever if you don't know what star trek is...well, your reading this on a device and I'm sure you have internet access...as people said a lot in 2015, Google It!

Scarlett and I stood at the main controls. We both didn't move to take command. Like both of us were unsure of who was officially leading this trip. She was the second leader of Chaos Army, I was the second leader of Order's Hunters. 

Everyone looked at me expectantly, including Scarlett who seemed to back down just a little bit. 

"Well? Aren't you going to start the ship?" Sapphire asked. 

I glanced at the commanders chair that sat in front of the controls. They all wanted me to lead them. Of course I always led them before. The Army and Technically the seven as well. Then I looked at Scarlett. She smiled slightly and nodded. I slowly sat in the chair. A feeling of power surged over me. I was in command. 

"Alright everyone, we need the rest of you at your stations. Annabeth, Jace, you two will man the radars and computers over there." I said pointing to some computers on my left. 

"Jason, Marina, Sparky, and Dawn. You guys will work the weapon system." I said. 

"Aw come on, why do they get to do the weapons?" Leo asked. 

"Because I trust them. Plus, you and Sapphire are doing repairs if needed."  I said. He and Sapphire nodded. 

"Ivy, Jasmine, you two know your way around the universe pretty well, you guys can help with navigation." I said. 

"That's girls not guys." Ivy said. 

"Yeah, or girl and super awesome feline girl." Jasmine added. I rolled my eyes. 

"Whatever. Piper, Will you guys can do communication. I have a feeling that if we run into something we need to talk to someone or something you two are our best bet to communicate." I said. They nodded and went to their station.  

"Nico, Reyna, Frank, and Calypso you guys will await further instruction. If someone essential needs a break then you'll take their place. For now, just relax and explore the ship. Leo, Sapphire you guys don't need to be here unless we need repairs. I'll call you down if we need you." I said. They nodded and walked out of the room. 

"What about me?" Scarlett asked. 

"I thought it was obvious your my second in command." I said. She grinned.

"That means I can relax until you need me right?" She asked. I shook my head. 

"Right now I need you to help Calypso. I was going to have Dawn do it but she's busy." I said. 

"She's the one who doesn't know how to fight like at all, right?" She asked. 

"Yeah, well I mean, she used to be able to use magic but not much anymore. I'm not sure. I'd bring Leo with you just in case you need help. Calypso and I....actually nevermind...just....I...  
keep Leo with you." I said. She nodded and left. 

"Okay. Let's see if I can work this ship." I said under my breath. 

I put my hands on the controls. I felt energy surge through me. As soon as my hands made contact with the controls I knew what to do. 

"Marina, make the announcement, we're taking off. Tell everyone to strap in." I said. She nodded and made an announcement over the ships speakers. 

"Annabeth, Jace, how much power to the engines have?" I asked. 

"Full power." Jace said. 

"Prepare for take off in three..." 

"Two..." 

"One!" 

I quickly pressed all the controls necessary to take off. The ship came alive under my fingertips and responded to my touch. Camp underneath us got smaller and smaller until it was gone.

<><><><>

Take off was smooth. We managed to get into space safely. The milky way was far behind us. 

"Alright. Ivy, Jasmine set course for Planet Chaos." I said. A few minutes later Jasmine said,

"Approximately 76 hours." 

"Three days." Ivy translated. 

"Jace, Leo, Marina, Dawn, Ivy, and Piper you guys can take a break. You can switch out with the others doing your job in a couple hours. Get some rest and eat. Every six hours you'll switch." I said. Leo was already not in the room but the other five left for break. 

"The rest of you stay awake. If you need it I can see if someone can bring you coffee." I said. 

"Warm milk for me please." Ivy said. 

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." I said. I looked around the room.  

"Jason, Sparky. We don't really need the weapons right now. Why don't you two get us some coffee and milk for Ivy." I asked. They both nodded. 

"The dining hall is just past the bedrooms." I said. They left the room to get the drinks. 

<><><><>

Two hours passed, everyone seemed pretty focused. The coffee helped those of us who didn't get sleep the night before. We were far from home now. We passed whole planets and stars. But none of the inhabitants bothered us. 

"It's amazing how many planets there are." Annabeth said. 

"Yeah. We passed my own home planet not long ago." Sparky said. 

"Well. Two hours down, seventy four to go." I said optimistically.


	39. Super Amazing Space Adventure

9 and a half hours. 

I've been awake for 9 and a half hours. 

Scarlett, Annabeth, Jason, and a few others tried to convince me to switch out for the night but I refused. Why you might ask?

Well what if someone where to attack while I was asleep and we all died because I couldn't help defend us. Or what if we run into Arianna and she doesn't believe were working for Order and Chaos because she doesn't see me and she destroys the ship. Or if we came close to a black hole and Scarlett couldn't control the ship and get us out of there. 

Then again black holes are actually just portals to Destruction's realm. And only the strongest can make it out alive. 

But still. I refused to sleep until we got to Planet Chaos. Which meant drinking a lot of coffee, energy drinks, soda, and chewing some of that caffeine gum. But of course, since I'm A.D.H.D. the caffeine doesn't effect me like it effects normal people. Caffeine makes normal people hyper and all jittery. Caffeine for and ADHD, ADD, or many other different types of people with learning disorders, calms us down and helps us focus. Unfourtunately, it kind of makes me tired. So it's keeping me up but making me tired at the same time. 

"How far are we Jasmine?" I asked. Ivy had gone to bed three or so hours ago when the shifts changed. 

"Approximently 67 hours." She said. I nodded. 

"Percy, you should really get some sleep." Jasmine said, coming up to sit next to me. 

"No. I have to stay awake. Something could happen if I'm asleep." I repeated for the 10th or 11th time. Jasmine rolled her eyes and went back to her station. 

<><><><>

12 hours later 

"Percy. Please, get some sleep. You won't be able to fight End if your tired." Annabeth said as soon as she came into the control room for her shift. I didn't look at her. I just stared forward at the map on the screen in front of me. 

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said, "Just go to your station." 

Jace, who had just switched out with Annabeth walked out of the control room. 

"Percy, your one of the most important people on this mission. If you aren't focused-"

"I said go to your station!" I snapped. Those who were in the room looked up at me. 

"I'm just trying to help Percy." Annabeth said. She didn't looked to happy that I snapped at her but she managed to contain her anger. 

"That was an order." I said coldly. 

"I'm not one of your soldiers you can just order around you know." She said. 

"Actaully, you are. Last I checked you have Chaos's power of Shadows. So yea you are one of my soldiers." I said. 

"I....you-ugh I'm done with this!" She said angrily. She slammed her hands down on the controls. Her appearance went slightly transparent for a second before changing back to normal. She stared at her hand for a second. I was guessing random power activations were happening more and more with her because she shook it off. 

"Until you see reason I'm not going to support your search for End." She said angrily. She then left the room, the automatic door then slammed behind her. I had a feeling she figured out how to use the telekinesis to slam it. Or the door was conviently malfunctioning. Either way I needed a new person to take over for her. 

"Someone get Reyna to take over for her. I'm going to get some coffee." I said. I left the control room for the first time in the twelve hours we've been in space. 

The ship was actaully pretty nice. It had a futuristic look but a Chaos Planet feel to it. It was definately homey. 

I made my way to the dining hall and found a coffee machine in the corner. I wasn't exactly sure how to work it so I pushed buttons until it started to produce coffee into the pot. 

"Hey kiri, my turn for a shift yet?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned my head and saw Scarlett walking in. 

"You know that's not my name anymore right?" I asked. 

"Yeah, but I like the dumb nicknames we always used." She admitted. 

"Whatever you say Queen Shanequa." I said. She snickered. 

"Shut up Half-good." She said. We started laughing. 

"Seriously though, is it my shift?" She asked, changing the subject. 

"No. Still mine." I said. Scarlett rolled her eyes. 

"Listen, your not a primordial. You can't go this long without sleep and expect to win every time." She said.   
She pushed a strand of red hair out of her face. 

"I can't-"

"Oh don't you say 'I can't leave them to fight for themselves'. You and I both know that everyone in there, even Annabeth or Calypso are strong, capable fighters. You on the other hand, need some sleep. I'll wake you for the next shift." She said. 

"I...Yeah. Ok, just...wake me if anything happens." I said. She nodded, and stole my coffee. 

She took a sip them immediately spat it out. 

"What did you do to this poor, innocent coffee?" She asked. 

"I...I don't know how to make coffee. I just pressed random buttons." I said sheepishly. She laughed. 

"When you wake up I'll show you." She said smiling. She led me to my bedroom, making sure I didn't run off. I climbed into bed, not bothering to change into more comfortable clothes. 

Scarlett leaned down and kissed my forehead. 

"Goodnight Kiri." She said. Then she left my room. Before I could process what had happened I drifted off.


	40. Asleep Finally

Annabeth

(Holy shit. Some Annabeth content. Unheard of. I can hear the screams of all the people who hate Annabeth through my screen)

I felt bad for yelling at Percy but at the same time he needed to here it. He was being completely unreasonable. He needed to sleep. 

I sat on my bed trying to think of a better way to convince him. 

Maybe I could just knock him out. Then again, I can't even control my powers. What if I ended up having a random power burst again and I hurt him?

I shook my head. I needed to sort out this control problem. Maybe Chaos could help me. 

I closed my eyes and in my head repeated the word 'Chaos' over and over again. Percy told me that it was rare to be able to contact him but he had seen it done before. Although with what Chaos said about being faded the chances of him answering were getting slimmer and slimmer. 

It must have been ten minutes before I heard someone say,

Hello? 

Chaos? 

Wait, did I actually contact him!? Percy said it was nearly impossible. 

No. My name is Spencer, son of Chaos. How exactly did you contact me?

His voice was familiar. I couldn't quiet place it. But I had definately heard it before. 

My name is Annabeth Chase. I was trying to contact Chaos to get some help. Due to...unfortunate circumstances I'm temporarily holding Chaos's Shadow Power. And I can't control it. 

I am aware of who you are. We've spoken once before, if only for a brief moment, if Perceus hasn't told who I am...well Like I said, I am Spencer, son of Chaos. And now that Chaos has faded I have received his powers. 

Can you help me control my own powers?

Hmm...I'm not sure. I can't get to your ship because you are still too far but I may be able to cast a projection of myself to your ship to help. 

And how would this help?

Well. I could see what your struggling with and I could help you.

Ok. But how is this going to work? I asked. He didn't answer. But the connection between our minds wasn't broken. 

"Open your eyes." I heard. I flinched. It wasn't in my head. I opened my eyes and saw a boy in my room. 

He looked to be about 17, tousled black hair, pale skin, and eyes that looked like they held an entire galaxy in them. Protruding from his back, we're two large, black, feathery wings. He had a strange aura of confidence and power. He was at least 6 inches taller than me and well fit. He wore robes simular to ones that Apokirixye wore. But his cut off at his mid calf. He wore black pants underneath. He also had a belt over the robes, making him look kind of like an assassin. His hood of course was down. 

So to sum it up, he looked gorgeous. 

"S-Spencer?" I asked, mentally cursing my stuttering. 

"You can see me? Good. I've...never actaully done this before. But since Chaos is gone it is my duty to help you train a bit more. You might have unlocked your powers but you still have to learn to control them. Then once you've learned that...well, let's hope your still sane after that." Spencer said. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. When he moved his image flickered as if he were a hologram. Which technically he was so that didn't really mean anything. 

"We can go to the training room to practice!" I said suddenly. He nodded and gestured for my to lead the way. 

We made our way to the training room, luckily no one was in the hallway while we walked. It would be hard to explain why I had a hologram Chaos leader with me. 

Nobody was in the training room when we got there. I was guessing Calypso was probably asleep them since she had been training for a long time. 

"So. I'm sure you know this but the power you have is fueled by sadness, loss, regret, and sometimes vengence."  Spencer said. I nodded. 

"This power of course, was not meant for you. I wish I could take this burden off of you but to be honest, you, Percy, and Scarlett are probably this missions only hope. I can help when you get to Planet Chaos but even my powers are limited. My sister, the holder for Order will be more of help. And my brother Alex...he holds The power of Destrucion. Percy's plan requires all of us...I'm not sure what my brother will do but...well, he isn't exactly the best person out there. And certainly not someone I would recommend to bring on this trip...you know about Norse Mythology right?" Spencer asked. 

"Yeah, my cousin is a son of Frey actaully." I said. 

"Well Alex...he's like a more powerful Loki. Except he's...well as he puts it 'Reformed'. He used to use his destruction powers to hurt people but now...he's a big prankster. And pranks meaning he could switch your sugar for salt, or he could switch it for explosive powder...so as you can imagine I don't really want with us. But we need him to unlock End's prison." Spencer explained. I nodded. 

"So back to training...if this is fueled by sadness, to activate it I had to think of my saddest memories. Is that how I use it too?" I asked. Spencer shook his head. 

"No. To use it you just simply call upon its power. Picture yourself wielding the power. If course at first it will take an immense amount of energy, but with practice it will become second nature." He said. I nodded. 

"So what exactly can I do with my powers? Like I've seen Apokirixye go invisible, shadow travel, and even summon a weapon. But what else can I do?" I asked. 

"Well, pretty much anything, in theory. Nobody has really tested it too far." Spencer explained. 

"As long as it relates to shadows in some way you can do it. Although the more farfetched it is the more energy it will take. Like say you want to create an object. And it had nothing to do with shadow. It will take an immense amount of energy. So much it would kill you. It would be easier to pull that object to you from the shadows. Rather than creating a new one, you would be moving one to you." He said. 

"So like if I lost something. I could use the shadows to bring it back to me?" I asked. 

"Yes. It would be much easier than creating a new object." He said, "You can also use the shadows to store things or hide things. Actually your using this power right now." 

"I am?" I asked confused. He pointed to my back. I still looked at him confused. 

"You must be doing it unconsciously then. Apokirixye often did it as well, but he always did it on purpose." Spencer said.  

"Did what?" I asked. In responce he snapped his fingers. Suddenly on my back, appeared a pair of wings. They were feather, long, and slender. They were almost a perfect match of the ones Percy...or Apokirixye had. Except instead of being a midnight black mine were a storm cloud gray. Like my eyes. They were soft and stretched out about ten feet. And about two and a half feet wide. For being so big, they folded onto my back neatly. If I had a slightly oversized hoodie I could probably hide them flawlessly. 

"I'm impressed. Most have the black wings of Chaos. Your wings bring out the color of your eyes." He said. I smiled. 

"Has this never happened before?" I asked. 

"Well, not necessarily. My guess is that Chaos knew you weren't quite fit for the power so he gave you a pair that weren't as...intimidating as the usual ones. Like mine." He said, showing off his wings. 

I smiled and nodded. 

"We should probably actually train you though. Instead of exchanging small talk." He said.  I realized he was right. And we got back to training.


	41. SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE

Percy's pov

I slept for what felt like years. And knowing how I slept, it could have been. Heck, after my first heavy training session I slept for 1 full chaos year. That's when Scarlett started teasing me about how human strength is weak. She's not exactly wrong, I was weaker than the other soldiers. Emphasis on was. 

Of course Scarlett lied though. She said she would wake me for the next shift. If had to have been at least a day. Maybe two?

I got up and changed into a simple outfit, a black and blue t-shirt and some comfortable pants that would be easy to battle in just in case. 

I walked down the hallway and passed the training room. That's when I heard people talking. 

I originally thought it was Calypso, Leo, and someone training because I heard both female and male voices. But as I got close I recognized Annabeth's voice. And someone else. Someone I knew well. I approached the doorway and saw in the middle of the training room, Annabeth wielding a sword made of shadow, while attacking a shadowy creature. Next to her, observing her progress, was Spencer. The holder of the power of Chaos and one of my oldest friends. 

"Spencer?" I asked. He turned, his image flickered as if he were a hologram. I had seen Alex and Arianna do a trick like it to protect images of themselves to communicate with people. 

"My old friend. How have you been doing? I hope my sister didn't give you too much trouble with that ring." He said. Annabeth looked at me. Then said, 

"You went to sleep. Didn't you?" 

"Yep." 

"Honestly, I'm surprised. I didn't think me not working woild effect you." She said. 

"It didn't. Scarlett talked to me." I said. 

"Oh? Let me guess, it was something along the lines of If you don't go to sleep now, I'll kick your but into next week'." Annabeth said, giving his best impression of Scarlett. 

I laughed. 

"No, it was more along the lines of 'You can't stay up forever. So go to bed idiot'." I said. Annabeth nodded. 

"So what are you doing here Spencer?" I asked. 

"Annabeth needed help with her powers. She requested help from Chaos...and well...since he's gone well I...I am the best we've got." Spencer said. 

"So...it really happened. Who got the last of his powers?" I asked. 

"Well...it's complicated. You will see once you get to Planet Chaos." Spencer said. He was reluctant to say much. He always had his secrets. I like to imagine Spencer kept secrets so he can dramatically reveal them in a manor that would be shocking to an audience. 

"I should probably check on the crew. See how far we've gone. We're probably only 45 hours away, since I fell asleep at around 55 and Scarlett said she would wake me up for the next shift." I said. Both Annabeth and Spencer nodded as I left the room. 

As I walked down the halls I realized something. 

Scarlett kissed me. I mean....I completely forgot about that. She kissed me before I fell asleep. It was a little kiss and just on the forhead but it still happened. Does this mean she liked me!? No, I don't have time for this. I have an important mission I need to focus on right now. No time for insane love theories, I have a universe to save damit!

I walked into the control room and saw her standing at the main controls. 

"Your awake." She said as I stood next to her. 

"Yeah. How far are we? 45, 47 hours?" I asked. 

"More like 20." She said. I looked at her. 

"You mean to tell me I've been asleep for 35 hours!?" I asked. 

"Well, you earthlings need your sleep. Believe me, I am used to staying up for days on end if I have to." Scarlett said. 

"Switch with me then. Go rest. I'll wake you when we get there." I said. 

She shook her head. 

"Two things. One," She said holding up one finger, "Your going to wake me up when were five hours away. Then everyone will go to sleep until the last hour. Since we know all the quarderents around Planet Chaos are peaceful we can all be rested before the fight. And Two," She held a second finger up. 

"I promised I would show you how to work the coffee maker." She finished. I smiled. 

"Number two, fine. Number one...well I'm not happy about it but it's the best plan we have." I said. We walked to the kitchen and walked to the coffee maker. 

"First of all, you forgot to replace the little coffee pod thing." Scarlett explained. She lifted a little handle in the front and the machine showed a small plastic cup with a label on the top. She pulled out the small cup and threw it away. Then she went to the cupboard and pulled out a new one. 

"After you remove the old cup, pick your flavor. My personal favorite is this one." She said. She held up a small red cup labeled 'The blood of my enemies'. She put it where the old cup was. 

"Next you close it." She said. She closed the top and the screen next to the main part of the machine lit up, with the words, Ready To Brew flashing. 

"Then you grab a cup and put if under where the drink comes out." She said. She grabbed a black coffee mug that had a very angry cat on it. 

"Then you just click brew." She said. She clicked a large silver button and machine started to make some noise. Then thick red liquid poured into Scarlett's cup.

"Wasn't there a normal coffee machine here before. One with a coffee pot?" I asked. 

"Eh, I found a nicer one." Scarlett explained. I nodded. 

Once the machine stopped producing liquid she pulled her cup out and took sip. 

"Nothing like Enemy blood in the morning." She said. 

"That's not really like...people blood is it?" I asked. She laughed and shook her blood. 

"Animal blood is one thing but I would never drink people blood. It's just a tea stained red." She said. She went back to the cabinet. 

"Lets see. Which one would you like...ooo this one is good." She said. She pulled out one of the small cups and put it into the machine, not before discarding her own cup. 

I copied the steps she showed me and soon the machine poured out my drink into a blue cup with the words 'Worlds Okayest Commander' on it. I'm not sure where Scarlett got it but I liked it. 

I grabbed the drink and took a sip. It had a nice salted caramely taste to it. 

"Ok. I'm going to bed Kiri. If you don't wake me up in 15 hours, I'm going to break your arm again." She said. We both walked for the exit. Before I turned to go down the hall I stopped, leaned it and kissed Scarlett's cheek. 

"Night Scar. Sleep well." I said, before turning down the hall to the control room.


	42. Arrival

My shift was pretty good. Every few hours I took a small break. But nothing two big. 

I ended up making more coffee, using the same flavor Scarlett showed me. How she knew I would like that one so much I had no idea. 

It had been almost 14 hours. Which meant that soon we would all be going to sleep to rest for the last five hours of the trip. Annabeth, Reyna, Jace, Sparky, Nico, Sapphire, and Leo were all helping me set up a decent defense system when we were asleep or not at the ship. We all worked in pairs. Annabeth and Sparky, Jace and Reyna, Sapphire and Leo, Nico and I. We all worked at different parts of the ship. Nico and I got the main control room. We both didn't really know what we were doing so we were really just waiting until Leo or Annabeth came back. 

"So....you and will?" I said awkwardly trying to start a conversation. 

"Yep. Me and Will." Nico said. 

"Was I here when you two...?" I trailed off. 

"Yep. Although we didn't really come out publicly until after you left." He said. 

"Fun. I'm happy for you." I said. 

We sat in silence for a while. 

"You and Scarlett?" Nico asked. My face probably went red. 

"I mean...I don't really know to be honest. I like her and I think it's possible she liked me too but where she's from relationships mean something else. She told me after her mom gave birth, her dad fed her to a pit of hungry monsters." I said. Nico nodded. 

"You could try just being honest with her. Tell her you like her and that you hope she doesn't throw you into a pit of fire." Nico suggested. 

"Oh. Is that how you and will got together?" I asked sarcastically. 

"No...well...he...I..um-He actually...wait a minute, this is about your relationship not mine!" Nico said stuttering. 

I laughed. 

"You know Nico. You haven't changed much since I left." I said. He rolled his eyes. 

"You have." He said, "Or you did. Your more like yourself now. Now that you don't have your old darkness powers." 

"Yeah. I kinda miss being able to be an asshole without feeling guilty." I said. 

"You still are an asshole." Nico commented. 

"Says you." I argued. 

"Touche." 

I laughed. Nico's permanent scowl formed into a small smile for a moment. 

"Wonder when they will get here." I said after awhile. 

"I'm sure there on there way." Nico said. Sure enough Leo walked through the door. 

"Hey! Why haven't you done anything?" He asked as he walked in. 

"When we picked pairs we didn't realize that neither me, nor Nico knew what to do." I said. 

"So what have you been doing since we started?" Leo asked. 

"Just sitting around. Talking mainly." I said. Leo grinned and sat across from us. 

"Ooh! I got some Chaos Army gossip from Saph!" Leo said excitedly. 

"What are we, middle school girls?" Nico asked. 

"Yeah!" I said, "Now spill it!" 

"Well apparently Ivy actually has feelings. And Jas, She's a lesbian. Oh! And Marina's ancient language is just some crazy font on Microsoft word that turns the letters in symbols. Apparently it's used in some game, Over Tank? I think...?" Leo said. 

"Undertale. And I'm guessing she's talking about wingdings." Nico said. 

"Oh that's that game Annabeth always talked about! The one with the blocks you build stuff with." I said. Nico stared at me. 

"Percy. That's minecraft." Nico said. 

"Yeah, even I knew that!" Leo said. 

"Well Soooorrrry! The only game I play is Mariocart and Smash Bros with Annabeth occasionally. We don't really have video games in chaos army." I said. 

"Then chaos army is laaaame. When we get there I'm building a game room when we have time." Leo said. 

"What are you boys doing!?" 

We all looked up and say Reyna, Annabeth, and Sapphire staring at us. 

"We were talking about the mission!" I lied. 

"We were taking about video games." Leo said. The girls glared at us. 

"Well, me and nico-"

"Nico and I." Annabeth corrected. I shot her a look. 

"Fine. Nico and I didn't know what to do so we were waiting for someone." I said. 

"And Leo?" 

"I um....I needed help too...?" He said unconvincingly. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Reyna muttered, "Boys." 

The girls and Leo all worked on the weapons system. Nico went back to his room for a nap. I decided to walk around and check up on anything that looked suspicious. 

I got bored of that in less than five minutes. I decided to go wake up Scarlett to give her an update. 

I made my way to her room and found she was already awake. In fact just as I turned down her hall she walked out of her room.  

"Oh hey, you guys finish the defenses?" She asked. She was dressed in a Pink shirt. And not like the color. The singer Pink. Her pants were a black pair of skinny jeans that looked like they either had red paint or bloodstains on them. Knowing Scarlett, it could easily be either of those things. 

"You like Pink?" I asked. 

"Yeah. Her name is also a color." Scarlett said. 

"Do you even listen to her music?" I asked. 

"Not really. I just like that her name." She said. I laughed. 

"Well, I'm going to check the defenses. You get some sleep." Scarlett said. I nodded and turned to go to my room.

"Sleep well kiri." She said as I walked off. 

<><><><>

Several hours later I woke up to the sound of an alarm. 

"Everyone Up! We're here!" Scarlett called over the intercom. Sparky and Jace scrambled off their bunk. 

We all ran to the control room to get ready. Who knows what happened to Chaos Planet while we were gone.


	43. Power

We all made our way to the control room. A hologram of Spencer appeared in front of us. 

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Spencer. I am the main holder of Chaos's power. I am here to assist you in getting into End's prison to put an end to his reign, no pun intended. Before we make our way to the Vault however, Chaos gave me something that I must give to some of you. So please make your way to the main room, the soldiers know the way." He announced before disappearing. 

"Alright everyone, follow me! If Spencer is ok then that means End hasn't taken over yet. But be careful. There may be something or someone else out there. Stay close and keep your guard up." I said. Everyone nodded. 

We got off the ship and started walking to the castle. The main city outside of Chaos Castle was abandoned. My guess is that Spencer sent them away for their own safety. 

I had a few friends I had made in the city. But none of them are fighters. The only people who would still be within this galaxy would be the Chaos Army Initiates. Chaos would have had them on duty to keep everyone and everything safe if he knew about the danger. 

Once we arrived at the castle two initiates stopped us at the door. 

"Chaos Army members only. All citizens should have evacuated yesterday." One said. I knew who the two initiates were. They were in the 23rd squad, meaning they were eligible to be holders of Marina's power if she died or retired. The one that had stopped us was a guy named Balzt. He was from a planet that was full of shark-like people. He had silver-blue skin and sharp pointy teeth. He also had a tail and large head. He pointed a spear at us.

The other one was a girl named Lycia. She, or I always assumed, was probably part jellyfish. Her skin was a neon purple that was transparent. The only thing you could see through it though was a neon purple liquid. She had large hands that looked squishy. She also only had three fingers. Her hair was neon pink. It wasn't really hair though. More like tentacles. And they weren't very long. She glew a bright color around her. 

"Are you telling me that you don't recognize me?" I asked. Lycia put a hand on Balzt. 

"Balzt, don't you realize who that is!? Let them in! Spencer is expecting them!" Lycia said quickly. Balzt looked at me. 

"I would recognize him if he was apart of Chaos Army. He's just trying to get into the castle." Balzt said holding his spear up. Lycia looked at him then at me. 

"That is Apokirixye! He's the holder of the shadow power!" Lycia said. 

"No. Apokirixye is on a mission in the milky way. Why would he be here?" Balzt said. 

"Ok, let me handle this." I heard from behind me. Marina pushed her way through the crowd. 

"Balzt. There with me. Also you've been demoted to lower rank. Lycia, you have been promoted to Balzt's old position." Marina said. Balzt's eyes widened. 

"But Marina.." He started. She raised a hand. 

"Do you want to be demoted again? Now get out of our way before I ship you off a thousand galaxies to the outer reaches." Marina said. She pushed past him and walked inside the castle. Lycia held the door for us. 

"Thank you ma'am." Lycia said. 

"Please, call me Marina." Marina said. Lycia smiled and nodded. 

Being demoted is a big insult in Chaos Army. It rarely ever happened. Only the highest officials could demote someone. And demoting someone to the lower ranks was like saying 'you are the worst person here. Go clean bathrooms because you'll never be good enough to become a holder.' 

I only had two initiates. One boy, one girl. I guess they aren't really my initiates anymore they're Annabeths but that was only temporary. 

We made our way to the main hall. Once we got there I saw Spencer pacing back and forth nervously, Arianna calmly sitting on the floor, probably meditating, and Alex watching a hologram projection of a chaos planet. 

"Hey! Look who it is! Poki!" Alex said. He swiped his hand through the transparent image and walked over to me. The other two looked up at us. 

Alex. Out of all the people who could have been Destruction's holder it had to be Alex. Alex was an asshole. He was makes Nancy Bobofit look like a saint.

"Please don't call me that." I said, crossing my arms. Alex rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, no need to be a party pooper." Alex said. 

"Alex we need to get down to business. Chaos left some things for me to give to you." Spencer said. He walked back to the table and picked up one small box. There were three other boxes next to it. 

"First, for you Miss Levesque, Chaos offers you the power of the earth. It will grant you more power over earth and rock." He said, offering her the box. 

"Do you accept?" 

She looked at the box hesitantly. Then she glanced at Frank, then me. I gave her an encouraging nod. 

"But, why me? Why not Jason or Leo or someone else who's stronger? I mean I'm honored but I'm not the best person for this power." She said. 

"But you are Hazel Levesque. You are not only a child of Hades, but a strong individual. You have many unique qualities that most don't. Chaos saw this in you. That is why he chose you." Spencer said. 

"Then....I accept." She said. She slowly took the box, looked at Spencer, who nodded, and she opened it. The box emanated a green glow. 

"I, Spencer, holder of the power of Chaos, Grant you Chaos's Power of Earth. Hereby making you the first person to posses this power." Spencer announced. The light faded. 

"Next." He said. He grabbed the second box and went up to Frank.

"Frank Zhang, son of mars, Chaos offers you the power over the wilds. It will help you gain control over your shapeshifting ability." Spencer said. 

He offered Frank the box. 

"Do you accept it?" He asked. Frank took the box. 

"Yeah. Sure-I mean....Yeah I accept." Frank said. 

He went through the whole Chaos-ing him in thing that he went through with Hazel. Then he grabbed the next box. 

"Third. Piper McClean." Spencer said. 

"Really?" She said. He nodded. 

"Chaos offers you the power of compassion." Spencer said, offering her the box. 

"I thought all of Chaos's powers were like fire and water and stuff." Piper said, taking the box. 

"Chaos has a mix of physical attributes, mental attributes, and magical powers." Spencer explained. 

Piper nodded. Spencer honored her in. The box stopped glowing. 

He picked up the last box. 

"Um...this final one is a little complicated. We sort of need two people for this one..." Spencer said. He looked at the group. 

"Who?" I asked. 

"Well. One is a current Chaos member. They have to transfer their powers to someone else." He explained. This must have been me getting my shadow powers back. I stepped forward. 

"I'm ready." I said. Spencer shook his head. 

Then Spencer said, 

"It's not you. It's Scarlett and Reyna."


	44. Power Switch

"What!?" I said extremely stunned. 

Scarlett and Reyna?

Scarlett and Reyna!?

"I was supposed to get my shadow power back as soon as we got back to planet chaos." I said. 

"Well, you realize that if we gave you the shadow power, you would have to start your training all over again. It just makes more sense for you to keep Order's power. Annabeth has progressed a lot faster than anyone else has with that power. It would be foolish to take it away now." Spencer said. 

"Then why are you changing Scarlett's Power? It will just restart her training. She will be as weak as Annabeth was." I complained. Scarlett looked at the ground. 

"Because it isn't a choice for me." She said. I looked at her. 

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"Its...a long story. Basically I can't continue to use the throne of brutality because it's been harming me more than helping me. It limits my powers. Originally chaos put me in it to control my powers. But now that I'm older he sees that I don't need to control it with the brutality throne. As for restarting my training, well I never actually used the throne's power. I just took the throne to control my own. In theory I would be stronger without it." She explained. 

"I...I don't really know how to process that." I mumbled. 

"It doesn't matter. Chaos saved me another power and is giving mine to Reyna. Since she is a daughter of a war goddess it should suit her nicely." Scarlett said. 

Scarlett turned to Reyna and placed her hand on Reyna's forehead. 

"I, Scarlett Tate, holder of Chaos's throne of brutality transfer my power to you, Reyna Ramirez Arellano. May it serve you well." Scarlett said. Her hand glew for a moment before fading. 

"Wait, did you even ask her if she accepted the power?" Leo asked. 

"Of course. We talked about it last night. I knew this would happen so I made sure that she was the right person for it." Scarlett said. 

Spencer cleared his throat. 

"Now. For the power Chaos left to you. He wanted to give you the power of fire since you...sort of have some fire power but he didn't want to take it from Sapphire since she is really advanced in her training." Spencer said. He grabbed the last power. 

"Scarlett Tate, Chaos offers you the power over the skies, wind, and air. Do you accept?" He asked. She took the box. 

"I accept." She said. The box emanated a bright yellow light before Scarlett absorbed it. 

"It may take the four of you awhile to get used to your powers. We're going to stay in the castle one night and Arianna, Alexander, and I will train you. But for now you need to rest and eat. Perceus and I will show you to a place where you can stay." Spencer said, "Boys with me, Girls with Percues." 

I sighed. Of course he gave me the girls. 

"Ok, if your already in chaos army you know where to sleep, the rest of you with me." I announced to the girls. Dawn, Marina, Sapphire, Ivy, and Jasmine all went to their rooms. Scarlett stopped when she was next to me. 

"Hey....um...listen, I wanted to tell you about-" I cut her off. 

"Meet me in our spot in fifteen minutes." I said. She smiled and nodded before walking with the other chaos girls. 

I turned and saw the rest of the girls. Piper, Hazel, Calypso, Reyna, and Annabeth. 

"Since we don't really have extra rooms you guys will have to stay in the female intiate dormitory with some of the intiates. Don't worry for the most part they are friendly." I said. I led them down a spiral staircase to the female dormitory. 

Once I opened the door I hear a million girls squealing. 

"OH MY GOD IT'S HIM!"   
"HE'S HERE!"  
"IT'S APOKIRIXYE!"  
"HE'S SOOOO HOT!"  
Several girls said. My ears were probably bleeding. 

They all crowded around me and started fangirling. 

"Hi girls." I said. They all squealed. Or whatever was the equivalent in their race. 

"Hiiii Kiriii!" They called. 

Did I mention I was extremely popular among the intiates...especially the girls. They really really liked me. It was hard to get away from them. I feel like Spencer did this to me on purpose. 

"Girls, listen. This is Hazel, Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, and Calypso. They are going to be staying with you tonight. So please give them respect and...yeah. Have fun." I said. I turned to leave but two of the girls grabbed my arm. 

"You're leaving?" One said. 

"But you just got here." The other said.

"I have to...talk to Spencer." I said. 

There were several disappointed 'Awwwws'. 

"Are you sure you can't stay?" One asked. Whatever planet she was from her species had a...well the easiest way to explain this is that they were extremely cute. Unrealistically cute. Almost like something from anime or a video game or something. It was so hard to say no to her because she had those baby doll eyes. 

"I...um...I guess I can stay for five more minutes." I said. The girls squealed again, making me cover my ears. 

<><><><>

As I made my way out of the girls dormitory I wiped off of the many many kiss marks off my cheek. They insisted on a kiss on the cheek for good luck. And the fact that their were nearly 200 of them it may have taken nearly 10 minutes. 

I eventually made my way to the entrance to the secret back balcony that was only accessible via flying. The balcony was Scarlett and I's secret spot.


	45. Balcony

I realised once I got to our spot entrance that I couldn't actually get up there. The whole point of making it flying accessible only was to keep out other people. It never really occurred to us that we wouldn't have wings to get there at one point. 

"Great. Now how am I going to get up?" I said aloud. 

"Man, took you long enough, what did you do, crawl your way here?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned and saw Scarlett standing behind me with her arms crossed. 

"Hey. You remember the intiate girls right?" I asked. 

"Yeah yeah, your fangirls wouldn't let you leave. Whine about it." She said. She then grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to her. 

"I would hold on." She said. 

"Why?" 

"Because how else are you going to get  up there?" She said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, trying not to blush. 

She launched us into the air, flying up to our spot. I missed flying. I probably missed it more than anything. It was what Scarlett and I bonded over. Probably the only thing we really had in common for awhile. 

We landed on the balcony and looked out at the stars. The balcony was one of the first places Scarlett and I got to spend some alone time aside from training. There used to be a door to it but we destroyed it so we could have alone time up here. 

"I know what your thinking." Scarlett said. The 'I know what your thinking' game was something we often did. Usually we would say something stupid like 'Your thinking about magically ponies in space' which wasn't that random to be honest. 

"Yeah? What am I thinking?" I asked. She smirked. 

"Your thinking about how awesome I am." She said, standing on the railing, taking a bow. 

"Ha, you wish." I said. She glared at me. Then laughed. 

"Fine. I know what your really thinking then." She said, sitting on the railing, next to where I was leaning. 

I raised an eyebrow. 

"Your thinking....well, your missing your wings." She said. My smile faded and I nodded. 

"Hey, you'll get them back. All we need to do is take down End." She said. 

"Yeah. End, the strongest and only primordial alive." I said sarcastically, "We're totally going to be able to take him down." 

She turned to face me. 

"Listen Kiri. We're going beat him. Plus, he's not the only primordial. He's just the only major one." Scarlett said. 

"There are other ones?" I asked. 

"Of course. Gaea, Uranus, Tartarus,  you know, and all planets have their own. Their just minor compared to Chaos and The others. Plus, all of the powers of Chaos are here. We're stronger than End." Scarlett said. 

"Yeah. Except we don't have all of us. Remember, Al has the intelligence thing." I mumbled. 

"Listen, you don't have the shadow power so you don't get to be a Debby Downer anymore. Plus this isn't why we came to talk here." Scarlett said. 

"You don't have to explain the whole power switch thing to me. I understand." I said. 

"That's not what I was going to say." She said. She leaned down and grabbed my hand. 

"Maybe we should just relax for one last night. One night before the whole End fight and the trials to get into the vault and such." She said. I smiled. 

"Yeah." I squeezed her hand lightly. 

We sat on the railing in silence for awhile.

"Scarlett." 

"Yeah?" 

"Um...I er-I wanted to ask you....um.... W-What, um, what are we?" I asked, stuttering. She smiled. 

"Well. I like you. And I'm pretty sure that you like me. So, you tell me." She said. I felt my face heat up. 

"Um...well...I...sorry, I'm not really good at this." I said, awkwardly scratching the back of my neck. 

"How are you not good at this. Didn't you and Annabeth go out for like two years? How did you ask her out?" Scarlett asked laughing. 

"Well, I didn't. When we didn't die after Kronos when we got back to camp I tried to talk but she ended up kissing me. Then we got thrown in the lake and-" Scarlett cut me off by grabbing my shirt color and kissing me. I could have stayed that way for an eternity. 

When we pulled she was smirking. In sure my face looked stupid. 

"Does that clear it up?" She asked.

"I'm still confused. Does this make us...?" I asked, still not able to say it. 

"OH MY GODS! I have the stupidest boyfriend in the whole world!" She announced. 

"Oh, so we are-" She cut me off by kissing me again. Man she's good at that. 

After that we just watched the stars for our last peaceful night.


	46. The Vault

I woke up the next morning with the sun, or the bright purple star that planet chaos orbits, shining in my face. 

What time is it...?

I looked at my wrist, then realized I don't even have a watch and I haven't since the shield Tyson gave me. I looked around. Scarlett wasn't anywhere to be seen. I was still on our balcony but she wasn't there with me. 

I attempted to reach out to her with my mind. It was a lot easier since we were on planet chaos, or maybe it was because my order powers were stronger. 

Scar? Where are you?

Where do you think dumbass. We're training today. Everyone who got new powers. That technically includes you, don't worry, Arianna only hates you a little bit for being two hours late. Scarlett messaged me. 

Two hours!? Why didn't you wake me up?

You just looked so cute cuddled up to your shoe. And you were drooling. 

My shoe...?

The right one to be exact. 

I looked and saw my right foot was in fact shoeless. I looked around and saw it was where my head used to be. 

Whatever. I'm on my way. Try to get Arianna in a good mood before I get there. You guys are friends right?

Yeah. I'll just tell her about that time Jace stole your pillow pet. That will cheer her up. 

Shut up. I'm on my way. 

I climbed down off the balcony and made my way to the training hall. 

"Your late." Arianna growled as I walked in. Yeah she really didn't like me did she. 

"Better late then never." I said. 

"Whatever. Just get in line. We're going over the next part." Arianna said. I stood over by Scarlett and Hazel. 

"Now that all of are present, we can begin unlocking your powers." Spencer said. And that's when we began. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
Ok the last thing you want to read is a boring training scene so were skipping that. I've had enough filler in this book for awhile.   
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Once training was over and we all unlocked our powers we made our way back to the throne room with the others. 

"Everyone gather up. Today we will be heading into the vault. Once inside the Vault we will be forced to pass the trials of Chaos. That unfourtunately means the weakest amount us will perish. If it is someone who possesses a Chaos power we will transfer to one of the demigods who didn't get one. Then we will continue. If you all try hard and stay strong we should only loose one of us. Once we get to the final challenge we will have to open the doors to End's prison. Then once inside we will force him to divide his power into these artifacts, where they will stay on planet Chaos until we find the proper holders. Once that happens you may all return home. By then the threat that threatens your home will be gone." Spencer said. 

"Um...can you go back to the threat? What threat?" Piper asked. 

"Well, Chaos was sent to your planet for a reason. Gaea and Kronos have risen. But it is tied with End. So when we force him to fade it will be gone as well. For now to keep your camps safe we've sent our intiates to deal with it."  Spencer said. 

"Wait. How many? We have a lot." I said. 

"Around 200 to each camp. Better to be safe than dead." Spencer said. 

"Wait. I just realised something." Annabeth said out of nowhere.

We all looked at her. She was deep in thought. 

"Percy told me, and I think you told me too that the Primordial only had 13 fragments. 12 being powers or personalities or whatever and the 13th being their main power, which you, Alex, and Arianna have." She started. 

"Correct." Spencer said. 

"But there's more than thirteen Chaos powers. Fire, Water, Lightning, Healing, Light, Darkness, Poison, Nature, Brutality, Air, Earth, Wildlife, Compassion, and Intelligence." She said, "That's fourteen. Not even counting your power." 

"Very observant Annabeth. That is because Chaos realised he couldn't send all of the demigods in defenseless. He split some extra power so that you could have the power you needed." Spencer explained. (A/N: XD actually that was me messing up my counting but the Spencer thing is believable I guess)

After Specner explained a little more about that Arianna cut him off. 

"Spencer, brother it is time to enter." She said. Alex stood up by them wearing the only serious face I've ever seen him wear. 

"Let us descend to the Vault." Spencer said. Spencer put his hand on the floor. Suddenly it started descend. Once we were past floor level a panel closed above us surrounding us in darkness. 

"Huh. Floor elevator. Cool." Leo said. 

"Dawn, we need lights." Arianna said. 

"Got it." She raised her hands into the air and several multicolored balls of light floated out of them and to each one of us. Each was a different color and they hovered above each one of our heads. All of us got our own personal light. 

"I made it so they are your favorite colors!" Dawn exclaimed. She did a little happy dance. 

Hers was golden like the sun.   
Mine if course was blue.   
Annabeth had green.   
Scarlett's was blood red.   
Pipers was an electric blue, kind of like Jason's eyes.   
(It would take way too long to go through everyone's personal light ball colors so use your imagination. Maybe leave a comment on who you think got what color)

"And the light follows you!" Dawn said. 

"Thank you Dawn." Spencer said. She smiled and nodded. 

The elevator descended into the abyss. Now with the light we could see around us was Chaos obsidian walls. 

After what seemed like hours we reached an opening in the walls. A cavern. And on one side was a pair metal of glowing purple doors. 

Once we got to the floor we stepped off the elevator platform thing. 

"These are the Vault doors. Once we enter there is no turning back. Those who wish to coward out, you may go. If you have Chaos powers you must give them up." Alex said. Nobody moved. 

"Alrighty then. Got us a bunch of brave people. You would do well in Gryffindor." Alex said. 

Arianna, Alex, and Spencer all placed their hand on the three handprints in the door. Theirs hands each had a tattoo on the back of them. 

Spencer had the infinity symbol. 

Arianna had balance scales. 

Alex had fire. 

Each of their tattoos started to glow. Once the purple magic barrier started to fade slightly they took their hands off. 

"Alright. Everyone through. I'll lead, Alex with me, Arianna, Percy, you take up the rear." Spencer ordered. 

I waited for everyone to walk in before walking in myself. All except Arianna who followed me, closing the doors and sealing them behind us. 

We had entered the Vault. And now between here and the prison, one of us would die.


	47. The Truth

The Vault was dark. 

Sorry it had to be said. Dawn's light barely illuminated infront of us. Arianna had explained that the vault didn't allow light to be used because the point was to keep it mysterious. 

I like to think that this was Chaos's secret stash of Hello Kitty posters and he didn't want us to see it. 

That's not why it's dark. He hides those in the other Vault. Scarlett said in mg head. 

Really?

No. Kiri, your stupid. 

*gasp* How could you say that about your loving boyfriend!?

Shut up. 

We continued walking, Scarlett and I talking in our mind. She was told to stay in the front and I was told to stay in the back. So we didn't get to really chat like a normal person would. Spencer advised that nobody talked unless it was telepathically, just in case it wakes whatever is supposed to kill us. 

Infront of me was Dawn. She had a glow coming off of her. She always did, but now it was more obvious. 

Hey Dawn. 

Hmm?

How does your glowing work? 

Glowing? 

Yeah, you know how you glow in the dark. How does that work?

I didn't even know I glowed....glew... whatever. 

And that was the end of that conversation. 

"It has to do with her race. They eminate light from their body." Arianna whispered. I flinched. 

"You heard me?" I whispered. 

You were broadcasting it to everyone.

Oh. Am I still doing it?

No. 

Did you hear my conversation with Scarlett?

No. 

Arianna was silent for awhile. 

Everyone Stop! Spencer said in our minds. 

We all stopped instantly. 

A growling sound came from the darkness in front of us. 

"Who dares enter my area!?" A loud gravelly voice demanded. 

No one spoke. 

"Well then, I guess I'll ask again." It said, "WHO DARES ENTER MY AREA!?" 

"We are Chaos Army! We need access to End's prison!" Spencer announced. 

"Chaos Army. Not much of an army I see. If you didn't have the power of Chaos I would just eat you all. I guess I can give you the first test." The thing said. 

We waited. Suddenly a blinding light shined in the cavern. I had to shield my eyes. Once it subsided infront of stood a large thing. I know, my description skills are on point. It was hard to make out. It was large and scaley. When my vision cleared I realised it was a dragon. A big, black, and red, Dragon. 

Hey Scar, is that your dad?

Shut up. This is important. 

"Your first trial. You must all simply do one thing." The dragon said. 

We all remained silent. 

"Ok, your not dead yet so just say something. Jeez, can't a dragon get a response around here?" The dragon complained. I cleared my throat. 

"What was this test thing we have to do?" I asked. 

"Thank you!" The dragon said, "Ok. You all must step up and answer one question truthfully. And if you lie. You die." 

"Ok. Sounds easy enough. Who's first?" I asked. Dawn stepped up.

"I'll go first!" She said enthusiastically. She stepped up infront of the Dragon. 

"Alright, Dawn chaos wielder of light. Your question is..." the Dragon pulled out a box and drew a slip of paper out of it. 

"What...is your favorite animal?" He read aloud. We all looked at each other confused. 

"Oooo! That's a fun one! My favorite animal is a gopher-rabbit!" Dawn said. 

"A gopher-rabbit?" I said, confused. 

"They come from my home planet. They are soooo cute!" She said. 

The dragon gestured for her to wait by his side so she didn't get mixed with the rest of us. We all lined up to get questioned. 

Piper was next. 

The dragon drew a question from the box. 

"Who is your favorite person in this room?" He asked. 

"Easy, Jason. No offense guys." She said. She stepped over to dawn. 

A couple other people walked over as well until it got to Spencer. 

"What is your greatest fear?" The dragon asked. Spencer paused. This question was kind of different compared to the others. But the Dragon showed us the piece of paper and explained that some of the things were a lot...different than other questions. 

"Well, I guess it's not living up to Chaos's expectation of me. I am worried I won't be as good as my father." Spencer said. The dragon nodded. Spencer walked over to the others. 

Alex was next. I was curious to see how he would respond to whatever question he got. 

"If you had to guess out of the group who was the weakest person here who would you say it is?" The dragon asked. 

"Guess. Pfft, I know who it is. It's the Calypso chick. She has no powers, no fighting skills, she's practically useless." Alex said. Calypso looked about ready to deck him. Leo was the same but Piper and Jason held them back. 

"Hey, I was just being honest." Alex said. He stepped to the side with the others. 

Next was Annabeth. She stepped up to the Dragon with confidence. 

"Ah, the daughter of Athena. Chaos requested a very special question for you." The dragon said. 

"Bring it." She muttered. 

"Do you really believe that separating End's power will fix everything?" 

She hesitated. She was prepared for an easy question.

"Well...Honestly, no. There is still other evils out there. Not to mention Al still has one of Chaos's powers. I feel like End is only half the battle." She said. She hadn't really shared her doubts with the rest of the group, which was strange for her. She joined the others. Spencer immediately talking to her. 

There were only three people left. Arianna. Scarlett. And me. 

Arianna stepped up, ready to prove herself with an intelligent answer to the question. 

"Who is your best friend?" He asked. She glared at him, wishing her question wasn't so stupid. 

"My best friend died a few years ago. She was a solider in the old Chaos Army under the name Eclipse." She answered. She walked with the others. 

The person she mentioned seemed familiar but I wasn't sure why. 

I walked up next. 

"Perceus Jackson!" The dragon said. 

"Aw come on. You didn't announce anyone else's name." I complained. There were a collective amount of eye rolls in my group of friends. 

"Your question. What. Is the capital of Oregon?" He asked. 

"What!? How come I get the quiz questions!? Everyone else just had to tell the truth, I have to use my brain!" I complained. 

"That is because you are already honest with your friends. This was the only fair question I could think of. Nobody tell him. I want to hear his answer." The dragon said. 

"Hmm. Hey Frank. What city were we in when we found Ella?" I asked. 

"Portland?" Frank said. 

"Yeah! Portland. Final answer." I said. 

"I'm sorry that is incorrect." The dragon said. 

"Does that mean I..." 

"Luckily this was an honesty test and not a geography test. I wanted to hear what you thought it was. By the way the correct answer was Salem." The dragon said. I smiled and walked over to the others. 

It was Scarlett's turn. She was last. 

"What is the secret you've been keeping from everyone about your past?" He asked. 

Scarlett went pale. 

"Give me another. Any other. I can't tell them yet!" She said quickly. 

"Well I can't really-" 

"Please. I promise I will tell them later but I can't now." She said. The dragon sighed. 

"Fine. Now you have to answer two questions." He said. She nodded. 

"Would you betray the ones you love for the greater good." He asked. 

"No. I am always loyal to them. I would never betray them." She said. 

"Ok. Question 2. Who do you think will die in the trials?" He asked. 

"Oh. Um...well. I guess just everyone who doesn't have Chaos or Order powers. I'm sorry but it's just what makes sense." She said. She walked towards us. 

"You have all passed. Beware the next test will not be as, non violent as this one is. Being honest with each other can keep you alive. The next test will mess with your head. Stay focussed." The dragon said. 

Suddenly the light faded and we were left with Dawn's personal lights. I instantly turned go Scarlett who avoided looking at me. 

I'll tell you later. I swear it.


	48. The Reveal

I didn't try asking Scarlett again. I trusted her to tell me when she was ready. Arianna was suspicious but she didn't say anything. 

The whole situation was strange but then again when were things normal?

We continued walking. My feet hurt. I wanted to complain but Arianna was walking behind me and she had a knife.

She isn't a fan of people who complain. I learned that the hard way. 

Spencer had told us we were close to the second challenge. 

How many challenges are there? I asked Arianna. 

Three. One for each primordial that imprisoned End. The first test was Chaos's test. He tests your loyalty and truthfulness. The next test is Order. She tests your mental strength. The last test is Destruction. That is the one we should sorry about. That is the one that kills off the weakest link. She explained. 

Wow. Where you reading the Wikipedia article on End's prison or something? 

No. Wikipedia isn't reliable anyways. 

We stopped infront of a large structure that resembled a temple. 

Suddenly a feminine voice called from inside. 

"Two may enter at a time." It said. Arianna stepped to the front. 

"Ok. This is the test of Order. You must partner up. Spencer and I shall go first. Scarlett and Perceus will go last." She said. I watched everyone partner up. 

Spencer and Arianna

Leo and Calypso

Ivy and Jasmine

Jason and Piper

Jace and Sapphire

Nico and Will

Marina and Sparky

Reyna and Annabeth 

Dawn and Alex

Hazel and Frank

Scarlett and I

Spencer and Arianna entered the temple. 

3rd Person Pov  
(Spencer and Arianna)

"What do you think is going to happen?" Spencer asked. 

"Be quiet brother. We will see." Arianna said. 

As they walked farther into the temple they got less and less brave. They walked closer together and had summoned their weapons. Arianna wasn't sure what her patron had put in this temple to test them but whatever it was it wasn't going to help her.

They reached an opening that led into the main room. The ceiling went up so far they couldn't see the roof. 

"Ah....two of the siblings of Chaos. I always knew you would end up in my chamber." The voice from before said. It definately wasn't Order. 

"Who are you?" Arianna demanded. 

"I am Harmony. A minor primordial saved by Order. She left me here to judge the minds of those who pass through to reach End's prison." The woman said. 

"What must we do to pass through safely?" Spencer asked. 

"Simple. Just let your mind be at ease." Harmony said. The two children of Chaos suddenly were somewhere else. 

"Spencer?" Arianna called out. 

"Ari?" Spencer called back. An image filled their heads...Not an image but a memory. 

"Spencer, my son. I leave you my power. When the time is right you will take my place." Chaos said. Arianna stood from the doorway watching. She had been promised the power of Chaos. She had been denied. Again. First Destruction and now Chaos. By both of her brothers. Alex was understandable, he was always rude to everyone but Spencer!? He always had her side. 

That day she left. She left Planet Chaos. Her original idea was to get End to give her his power but she would never get into the vault alone. So she fled. And she found Order who took her in. 

But she still resented her brother. 

"Arianna." Spencer called out. 

She didn't answer. 

"Arianna!" He called again, "I'm sorry. You know I would have never do something like that to hurt you. Father told me you agreed to it. He told me I had to do it." 

"I...I really am sorry. I still should have talked to you about it first." He called out. She appeared infront of him. She gave him a hug. 

"I don't think I was ever mad at you. I think my anger with our father flooded my mind. I'm sorry for leaving planet chaos my brother " She said. 

Suddenly they were back in the room again. 

"You have passed my test. You may continue. Spread peace and harmony." Harmony said. A door opened on the other side of the room and they exited. 

Percy's Pov

Hazel and Frank had gone in. It was just Scarlett and I. Everyone had messaged us telling us different things about the temple. Everyone had a different experience. So we had no idea what to expect. 

A light shone from inside the temple signalling it was our turn. 

I took Scarlett's hand and we walked inside. I half expected her to punch me for talking her hand without asking. I mean she has done stuff similar. But now that I was her boyfriend I guess I was aloud to do that now because she didn't object. 

We walked until we found a big room. It was dark and almost looked foggy. Maybe smoke?

"Scarlett Tate and Perceus Jackson. I've been expecting you." The female voice from before said. Scarlett drew her blood red sword. 

"Who are you!?" She demanded. 

"I am Harmony. Minor Primordial of Peace and well...Harmony." The woman said. 

Before we could say anything the room went dark. Suddenly we were somewhere else. I instantly recognized it. 

"T-Tartarus!?" I exclaimed. Fear spread inside me. I was standing where the doors of death used to be. And Tartarus himself was standing where he had been when Annabeth and I escaped this place. 

Scarlett wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

"Scarlett!?" I called. 

Tartarus laughed. 

"She won't be joining us. It is just you and I." Tartarus said. 

"What have you done with her!?" I demanded. I drew my sword. If wasn't my Tartarus sword, but Riptide!

"Hahaha. You think you can fight me with that toothpick!?" He asked. 

"Let her go!" I yelled. 

"I suppose if you really want to see her..." He snapped his fingers and she materialized next to him, but she was trapped in some sort of cage. 

"Release her!" I demanded. 

"I don't think you realize I can do what I want. She is my daughter after all." He said. 

I couldn't process what he said. 

 

Scarlett

Was Tartarus's

Daughter.

 

I looked at her, eyes wide. 

I tried to tell you. I'm sorry Percy. 

I scowled. 

"Just because she is your daughter that doesn't give you the right to treat her like a slave. LET HER GO!" I yelled. I flung my arm towards him. One of the underworld rivers responded to my power. The river of fire. He was drenched in the burning water. He stumbled backwards. I ran to Scarlett's cage and cut her free, pulling her away as we ran. 

"Your...your not mad?" She asked. 

"No. I could never hate you. You can't control your parents. And I can understand why you wouldn't tell me." I said. 

She stopped, grabbed me by the collar and kissed me. 

When we parted I realised we weren't in Tartarus anymore. We were back in the temple.

"Your have passed. You may leave. Good luck on your next trial." Harmony said. We then left the temple and met up with the others.


	49. The Fight

Scarlett was still nervous about revealing that her father wasn't in fact a dragon but the Lord of Evil. But she was loyal to Chaos and to prove it as soon as we got out of the temple she went right up to Spencer and told him. 

Everyone else had heard her too, which she didn't care about. I had a feeling the only people she cared about were Spencer and I. If we approved but other people didn't she wouldn't care that much. 

They all seemed to be pretty cool with it anyways. Well...The chaos soilders anyways. Piper never really liked Scarlett. Scarlett of course apologized to Piper when we decided we didn't hate them anymore. Piper had been nicer to Scarlett and vise versa but Piper wasn't going to get all buddy-buddy with Scarlett. 

Leo, Nico, Will, Jason, Frank, Calypso, and Hazel didn't seem to care. But Annabeth....she studied Scarlett with a "I really want to kill you but I'll hold back look." 

Reyna didn't seem to be shocked. In fact it was almost like she already knew. Maybe her and Scarlett had like a secret friendship I didn't know about. 

We continued walking. Scarlett was told to stay at the front with Marina and Dawn. I noticed that someone had seemed to slow down a bit as if they were trying to get to the back. 

Percy?

Annabeth? You know how to use the whole mind message thing?

I just figured it out actually. 

Oh. Anyways what's up?

Well. I wanted to talk to you about Scarlett. 

Let me guess 'She's evil.' Or 'She's trying to trick you.' Listen Annabeth, I understand us breaking it off never officially happened since technically I guess you didn't send me to Tartarus but we aren't together anymore.  

That's not what I was going to say. I was just going to point out that both times you were in Tartarus she didn't help you once. I've been talking to Mari and she said that Scarlett didn't join until recently. Meaning she was there at least the first time we were there. And she didn't even try to help us. If she really hates her father why wouldn't she try to help us? 

First of all. Don't talk about my girlfriend like that. Second, don't call my sister Mari. You aren't a real member of Chaos Army. You don't get to use nicknames. And third, she hates the gods too. She knew we were working for the gods and she didn't want to help the gods. Believe it or not she did help us. It could have been way worse. Believe me. I was there for a whole year without help. 

It took Annabeth a minute to respond. I threw the "Girlfriend" card. She probably wasn't expecting that. 

All I'm saying is that you should watch her. Or ask her. I'm willing to bet that this was news to you as well.

We were both silent. I didn't feel like talking to her anymore and I guess she didn't want to talk anymore either.

What happened to you that made you turn into a jealous bitch. You used to be a great person. Maybe I was just blind to this side of you until now. 

Believe it or not Perceus Jackson, I am not jealous of you and that red headed asshole. I am just trying to look out for who I thought was my friend. And for your information there is someone else. 

Really? I thought Luke died. 

I had gone too far and I knew it. That was always a touchy subject and throwing it out there like that wasn't something I should have done. But I couldn't take it back now. 

She hadn't said anything in awhile. We had gone at least ten minutes without saying anything. I decided to take the first step. 

I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. 

No amount of time could have gone by for that to be an ok response. You might have been gone for a few years but you haven't grown up one bit. 

She was silent again. I decided not to push it and just keep walking. We arrived at what was supposed to be the last challenge. There were a large set of doors. We walked inside until we were in an arena.

"This is the final challenge." A male voice echoed in the arena. 

"It is one thing to fight those you hate. But only the strongest can fight those they love." It said. 

My vision went dark. 

What was going on? I thought. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Scarlett?   
                 
                  Marina?   
                             
                                 Spencer?  
                                             
                                                    Anyone?   
 

                                                  

....  
....  
....

Annabeth?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No one answered. I tried to think of what the voice had said before but for some reason I couldn't remember. 

Suddenly the arena came into view. But my friends were gone! It was dark, the only light coming from the blue light above me. 

Across the arena a small green light was visible. 

"A-A-Annabeth?" I said confused. 

She walked towards me, her bronze dagger ready. 

Was....was she going to fight me...?

"Annabeth? What's going on? Where is everyone?" I asked confused. 

She opened her mouth and said,   
"One must die." In a different voice. 

I imagined she felt this terrified when Jason, Leo, and I were possessed on the Argo II. 

"Who's there? Leave her alone!" I demanded. Annabeth slowly walked towards me. Then out of nowhere she sprinted right at me, jumping in the air, wielding her dagger. 

Once she jumped she unfurled a pair of grey, feathery, chaos wings. 

She lunged at me. I sidestepped. 

"Annabeth! Wake up! This isn't you!" I yelled. 

She swung her dagger at me, to far to hit me. But, as if it were in slow motion, the dagger elongated into a sword, my sword and left a thin scar across my stomach. 

She know stepped back, wielding my Tartarus Sword. 

I couldn't fight her. 

I wouldn't fight her. 

Even if we weren't together she was still my friend. 

I stood there infront of her waiting for her to finish me off. I'd rather be dead than hurt my friends.


	50. The Loss

She didn't kill me. 

She just stood there,

Staring at me as I sacrificed myself so she could live. 

"What are you doing!? Get up and fight!" She said, in that inhuman voice. 

Her words echoed in my head. 

"Fight me!" 

"One must die!"

Then other words echoed through my head. 

"In Order to achieve true Order, you must be willing to sacrifice the ones you love."

"If you cannot face those you love, how will you defeat those you hate?"

"You must be willing to sacrifice the ones you love to save the universe."

This is what Order was trying to tell me. That I would have to fight Annabeth. That I would have to kill Annabeth. 

I couldn't do it. 

She was my friend. 

She was almost like family. 

I loved her. 

I would rather die than kill my family. 

 

"If one of us has to die then let it be me. I'd rather die knowing I saved a friend, than kill my friend so I can save the world." I said. 

I dropped Riptide. 

I pulled the Order ring off my finger and offered it to her. 

"Give this to Marina for me." I said. 

Annabeth stumbled forward. 

"P-P-Per-r-rcy!" She stuttered in her own voice. I looked at her. She was struggling against herself. 

"Y-You have t-t-to kill-l-l me!" She spat. 

"No. I will not kill my friends, my family." I said. 

"P-P-P-Please Percy! It-t-t h-hurts! It's t-tak-king over-r-r my body..." She said, her voice strained. 

"What's happening? Who's taking over your body!?" I demanded. 

Her body went stiff. She slowly raised her head to look at me. Her eyes were glossed over. 

"Who are you!?" I demanded. 

"Such a strong girl. Of course with her mind weak due to recent conflict I managed to take control of her. Now she just gets to sit back and watch. Feeling pain worse than any you can imagine." Not Annabeth said. 

"Let her go!" I demanded. Not Annabeth shook their head. 

"I've already taken hold of her. It's too late. Until her body dies, I control her." Not Annabeth said. They laughed. 

"So to get rid of you I have to..." 

"Kill her."

I shook my head. 

I couldn't kill Annabeth. 

But she's in pain. She would experience that pain forever if I didn't do it. 

"Annabeth. I know your in there. Fight back. I...need your help." I said. 

"Percy. You n-need to kill me." She said. It was her own voice. Her eyes were pleading. 

"I know." I said quietly. I picked up the ring and put it on. Then I picked up Riptide. I uncapped it and put the cap on the other end so that it would write like a normal pen. Then I walked over to her. 

"P-P-Percy-y. I-Its fight-ting bac-c-ck!" She said panicked. I was almost infront of her. She took a shaky breath. 

"Annabeth. Do you remember when we met Acyhls?" I asked. She slowly nodded. 

"I...I know I promised you I wouldn't control anything other than water but I...I need to make sure he doesn't take control." I said. Her eyes widened, figuring out what I was trying to tell her. 

She nodded. Unable to speak. I slowly took control of the water inside of her, making her unable to move, except for breathing. 

I walked up to her and held up my pen. 

"I...I'm so sorry." I whispered. I kissed her forehead in a non romantic manner. I wasn't cheating. It was just a nice gesture. She was practically family after all we've been through. 

She gave me a pained smile. 

There was no other way. 

I placed the end of my pen level with her heart......

 

 

.....and uncapped my pen.


	51. *Flashback*

=============  
21 years earlier  
=============  
3rd Person Pov 

Percy and Annabeth stood on top of a cliff, overlooking the West coast. 

They had traveled there through the ocean (with the help of Poseiden) to watch the sunset over the ocean. 

It was the perfect moment.

Peaceful atmosphere,

A nice picnic,

Just the two of them. 

"Hey Annabeth." Percy said. 

"Yeah?" 

"I was just wondering...um...what are we going to do now? Yeah,Gaea and Kronos are gone but....well I hate to say it but if the world needs to be saved again I'm not doing it. I've already done it a couple times I don't want to do it again." Percy said. Annabeth laughed. 

"Well. Next year we'll both be adults. We could get our own place. Plus there's college." Annabeth said. Percy frowned. 

"How are we going to find an apartment that won't attract monsters?" Percy asked. Annabeth smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"We'll find something. New Rome is still an option." She said. 

Percy smiled, remembering telling her about his idea about a life in New Rome. Then his thoughts briefly flashed to his experience in Tartarus. 

He shuddered. 

Annabeth grabbed his hand and squeezed it for reassurance, as she was having the same thoughts. He looked at her and smiled. Then frowned. 

"Your still having nightmares aren't you?" Annabeth asked. Percy nodded. 

"I can talk to Reyna about getting a place in New Rome if you'd like." Annabeth said. Percy looked onto the Horizon. 

"I don't want to leave the baby. I want her to know she has an older brother. And I can't do that if I live on the other side of the country." Percy said. Annabeth frowned, but nodded understandingly. 

"Then we should look for a place in Manhattan." Annabeth said. 

Percy simply watched the golden skyline as the sun descended behind the rippling ocean, which reflected the sun's light. 

He tried thinking happy thoughts. Like when he and Annabeth first got together. Or when he found out he was going to be a brother. 

Annabeth's support always made him feel better. She pulled him into a tight embrace, laying her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you." She said as she cuddled into his warm arms. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. 

"I love you too wise girl." Percy said. And they stood there watching the sun. 

==============  
20 years earlier  
==============

"How about this one? It's close to that Pizza place we like. And it's not far from your mom's place." Annabeth suggested as she showed him the 12th apartment option this week. He merely glanced at it before shaking his head. 

"Too small. And it's close to that one store that always has monsters in it." He said, his tone showing he was extremely bored. 

Annabeth frowned. 

She scooted closer to him on the couch. Sally had let them stay in Percy's old bedroom as long as they were appropriate and would share with Baby Estelle. 

"Listen. I know it's hard leaving your mom's place but we need to live on our own. I start college next month. Your starting that marine biology job, we need to start by getting an apartment so we actaully have a place to stay aside from your old bedroom." Annabeth said. She kissed his cheek. 

"I don't think I can start a job yet wise girl." Percy said. She raised an eyebrow. 

"Why not?"

"You know why. Ive told you.With all these new halfbloods showing up I keep getting calls from people asking me to take them to camp safely. I've even had random parents I don't even know ask if I can safely transport their child. It's exhausting." Percy said. Annabeth wrapped an arm around him. 

"You don't have to say yes every time. Chiron would understand." She said.

"I know. But what if they die trying to get there? I don't want to be responsible for that." Percy said. 

"That's what Satyrs are for. It's their job." Annabeth said. Percy nodded. 

It was quiet for a long time. 

"Do you have anymore apartments to look at?" He finally asked. She smiled and kissed him. 

"I do. This last one has blue walls." She said. 

"We're getting it." He said. She grinned and they looked at it together. 

==========================  
19 years and 11 months earlier  
==========================

"It's not that big of a deal Percy. Demigods die everyday." Annabeth said. 

"Yeah but I could have saved this one. He asked for help and I said no. All because I had work. I can't do that again. He died because I was stupid and declined." Percy said. 

"It's not that bad Percy. Just calm down." Annabeth said, desperate to calm him down before he started to freak out.

"I....I think I need to just quit my job. Grover said he can set up so I can get paid for safely transporting demigods." Percy said. 

"Yeah, in drachmas. Our landlord is mortal, we need real money." Annabeth said. 

"We'll figure it out." He said. 

"I can't get a full time job. I start college next week." Annabeth said. 

"Let me just think about this." Percy said. 

"Percy. You need to keep your job. I'll try to get something part time but it won't be enough." Annabeth said. Percy was silent. 

"I'm going for a walk." He said quietly. 

Annabeth nodded and he walked out of the apartment.


	52. The Broken

"T-Thank y-you." 

===============  
Current day  
===============  
3rd Person Pov   
===============

Spencer was the first to find him. 

The Chaos members and Demigods hadn't even experienced anything other than darkness. 

They all walked into the arena and saw Percy cradling a dying Annabeth. 

Everyone ran over and circled him. Spencer and Piper were the first to see what had happened. Piper held back a sob. Spencer looked between Percy and Annabeth. Her breaths came in wheezes. She was somehow still alive. Barely hanging on. The spirit was long gone. Percy used his powers to keep her from bleeding out. 

Percy looked up at Spencer. 

"Well, do something! We need a healer!" He cried out. 

"What happened!?" Spencer demanded, anger rising in his voice. 

"I....I had to....it was the only way....she would have been in to much pain if I didn't.." Percy said. Tears were running down his face. 

Will and Jace made their way to Percy and Annabeth. 

"This....this is really bad." Jace muttered. Percy allowed them to take her from his arms. He stared at the ground unable to talk or move. Spencer demanded more answers but he couldn't say anything. Piper, Frank, Calypso, Hazel and even Jason were crying. Nico was helping Will, holding back tears. Reyna's face was unreadable. 

The other Chaos members were silent. All at once they each grabbed each others hands and closed their eyes. They whispered something. Suddenly a bright light emanated from an unknown source infront of them.

When it faded there was just a rock. 

It was rectangular and about the size of a notebook. It was a transparent stormy gray and almost had a glass look to it. It had intricate designs carved into it. In the middle it had carved into it:

In Memory Of   
Annabeth Chase

Daughter Of Athena   
Holder Of The Power Of Shadows

She Inspired Us All

It had a beautiful picture of an owl. At the bottom. 

Together the chaos soilders had made her an honorary gravestone of the Chaos soilders. It was a gift to honor the dead. The oldest of the soilders get together and think back on how that solider had effected their life. Then they create it with carvings of their travels together. They had only known her for a short while but it was enough for them to know she deserved it. 

The gravestone would stay at the place she died. And an Identical one would appear in the Chaos Army graveyard. 

When a member of Chaos Army dies they don't go to the underworld, they don't go to heaven or hell, they don't go to Valhalla, they don't go to the hall of the dead. 

Once they die, their soul goes to the city outside Chaos Castle. And they live their for as long as they want. If they decide they want a different afterlife they simply tell Chaos and he lets them. 

Percy had never known this of course. He had, had the same teammates since he joined Chaos Army. 

Percy finally got up and walked over to where Jace and Will were attempting to heal Annabeth. 

Jace eventually stepped back. 

"What are you doing!? You can still save her!" Percy practically yelled. 

"I'm sorry Percy but I can't. Chaos himself couldn't heal this. Something destroyed her from the inside. Plus the fact that a sword literally went right through her heart. 

Percy stared at her. She had stopped breathing. 

Annabeth was gone.


	53. The Doors Of End

Percy 

I didn't talk much. Annabeth would want me to move on of course and keep going with the quest. So that's what I did. That didn't mean I had to talk. 

I felt Scarlett trying to talk in my head. 

I assumed it would be something like "Why are you so worried about your ex?" 

But instead I heard,  
I'm sorry. I know how much she meant to you. 

Thank you. 

She turned around, she was about for people in front of me, and smiled at me. I still refused to talk out loud. So did Spencer. But eventually he had to talk because he was leading the group. 

Pretty much everyone was silent. There was an occasional whisper but other than that nobody really spoke.

Everyone stopped once we arrived at a big set of doors. They had an intricate design that seemed to tell a story. 

"These are the doors of End. They tell the story of how End became corrupted and greedy. Then it tells the story of how the other Primordial imprisoned him." Spencer said. He let that sink in a moment before he continued talking. 

"We must enter his prison and capture the thirteen parts of his power. Then we can leave. The mission will be over and those who don't wish to stay a member of Chaos Army, you may return to earth. Or whatever planet you came from if you are one of the older members." He said. 

"Um....so what happened to the shadow power?" Scarlett asked. 

"Well, we had arrangements in case we lost someone. Anyone who didn't have powers offered to take specific powers. Leo would take Sapphire's. Calypso would take Dawn's. And Nico would take Annabeth's." Spencer said. 

Everyone looked at Nico. 

"What? Shadow stuff is like my thing."   He said. 

"Did you unlock it?" I asked. 

"Yeah, it was pretty easy.  Although you were very annoying." He said. 

"That wasn't m-"

"Yeah I know. Spencer gave me the rundown." He said. 

"So....how do we open the doors?" Frank asked. 

"Well, the only way to open it is with one type of power from each primordial." Spencer said. 

"But we don't have anyone with a power from End." Hazel said. 

"Well...none of you have it, but we do have a piece of his power contained into a necklace." Spencer explained. Be pulled out a box with a gold necklace. The necklace had a large pendant on it with the Greek Omega Symbol on it. 

"Which power?" I asked. 

"Well as you know each primordial has different types of power. Destruction has personalities, like selflessness and inspiration. Orders are all Magic based, like water and fire. End's are all physical traits, like strength and speed. The one we managed to capture is Intimidation." Spencer said. 

"Who among you does not have a power?" Arianna asked. 

"Just Leo, Will, Calypso, and I." Jason said. 

"And who would you say is the most intimidating?" Spencer asked. 

"That's easy." Leo said. 

"Yeah, everyone can see it." Will said. 

"Calypso." Jason said. 

"Really? I would have figured Jason." Spencer said. 

"Jason can be scary, but Calypso has a temper." Leo said. Calypso shot him a look. 

"In a good way." Leo said, laughing nervously. 

"So, you want me to wear that necklace to open the door?" Calypso asked. 

"It will only be until the doors are opened. Then we will take the necklace back. It's too dangerous to let anyone keep End's power too long." Spencer said. 

"Ok. I'll do it." Calypso said. She took the necklace and put it on. Nothing special happened, but Calypso said she felt energy when she put it on.  

Her, Spencer, Alex, and Arianna all put their hands on the door, and the door opened.


	54. End Of End

There were several layers of magic surrounding the entrance. Arianna and I had to use our own magic, (since we were blessed by Order, the Primordial of Magic), to make it so we could enter the prison. 

Once we were inside we closed the door. End's prison looked familiar. It was his castle. But it was in ruins. End himself was standing infront of it, his face tired. He didn't look nearly as intimidating as when we killed him. Or as strong. 

"End, by the power of Chaos," Spencer started. 

"Order," Arianna added. 

"And Destruction." Alex added. 

"We command you to give up your powers!" Spencer said. 

"You are all foolish to come here." End spoke, his voice sounded...human.

"Give up your powers willingly and we will not harm you, if you resist then we will have no choice but to wield the power of the three primordials upon you." Arianna said. 

"You really don't understand do you?" End said. We all stared at him. 

Alex's eyes widened. 

"You...You don't have any power left. All your waiting for is a holder." Alex said. End nodded. 

"Who took your powers?" I asked. 

"I can't stay here much longer. You need to bring forth a worthy candidate for holder." End said. He looked among us until he pointed. 

"Her. She is worthy." He said. He was pointing to Sapphire.

"Me? I can't be worthy,  I'm just Sapphire." She said. 

"Well 'Just Sapphire' you are my new successor. Let's just hope they don't lock you up like they did with me." End said, sending a look to the other holders. I'm sure their respective Primordials could feel the glare. 

"But, you must give up your current power to take this power. Mixing powers is extremely dangerous. Possible, but dangerous." End said. Sapphire glanced at Spencer, Arianna, and Alex. 

"We did come prepared for such a thing. Because we can't trap this power into an item and he seems insistent on giving you his power we can give your power to someone else." Spencer said. He gestured for Leo to step forward. 

Sapphire transferred her power to Leo. Arianna took him to the back of the group to help him unlock it.

Sapphire's fire seemed to dim just a bit. 

"Wait I though you were evil. You like actaully killed me. And almost killed my friends." I said. 

"I....thats complicated. I was told I would be freed if I did that. They convinced me Chaos would allow me to be rid of my powers and fade into the void. But it wasn't chaos." End said. 

Sapphire stepped forward. 

"I, End, Primordial of Death and Endings, as well as Primordial of Rebirth and new Beginnings, give my powers to you, Sapphire Ignis De Mundo. You are now the Holder of The Power Of End. May my power serve you well." End said. A purple light surrounded her before fading. 

And Sapphire had the Power of End. 

And End had Faded. 

She turned to us. The only difference aside from her fire glowing brighter was her eyes. They had a slight purple tint to what used to be a fiery blue. 

"What now?" She asked. 

"We have to figure out who took End's powers. It could have been anyone." Spencer said. 

"Well, not anyone. It had to have been someone smart enough to get through and someone who had powers from each primordial." Alex added. 

Spencer rolled his eyes. 

"Wouldn't we have passed them while they tried to get out." Leo asked.

"No. There's a way out that leads back to the first set of doors." Spencer said. 

He gestured for us go follow him to a cave. We walked for what seemed like hours. It was a narrow passage heavily guarded in magic. It took Arianna, Spencer, and I a lot of power to make it so we could pass through. 

Finally we reached another set of doors. Arianna, Alex, and Spencer unlocked it. 

We stepped out to where the elevator left us. 

"If there was another entrance that was easier why didn't we go that way." Jason asked. 

"We can't enter through that way. It is only an exit." Spencer said, "Plus that would be cheating." 

He stepped onto the elevator platform. We all followed. 

The elevator slowly went up. Scarlett stood with me. 

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said. 

"What are you, a star wars character?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. 

"I'm serious. Something isn't right. There's a lot of evil people out there but none have been stupid enough to break into End's vault and steal his power. That's like....well the only person I can see doing that is End himself." I said. 

"Maybe it was an agent from my Father. He hates the Primordial." Scarlett said. 

"Maybe." I said, "But how would they get here so quickly. They couldn't have gotten into the prison unless he went through the throne room. And Spencer practically lives in there. And the doors....They would only be able to pass if they had powers from all four." 

"You never know. They said a human couldn't survive in Tartarus and you did that twice. They said Kronos wouldn't be defeated. Or Gaea. And you did all of that. Demigods tend to make the impossible possible." Scarlertt said. I smiled and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it reassuringly. Or it was because I grabbed it without asking her. 

"Whoever it is. I'm going to kick their sorry butt. Nobody messes with my friends except me. And maybe Alex." She said. I laughed lightly. 

I saw all the earth demigods together. I walked over to them. 

"I...I'm sorry your stuck helping us longer than you were told you would. I know you guys must be eager to return home." I said. 

"Its fine Percy. We want to help....Its what Annabeth would have wanted to keep fighting." Piper said. The others nodded. 

"Yeah. She was a fighter." I said. 

"I hope she's in Elysium." Hazel said. 

"Chaos Army has a different afterlife." Nico said, "Its supposed to be better than Elysium. And Chaos grants those who die in his army to bring the spirits of their former comrades to join them. I imagine she probably brought back all those that died at camp to this afterlife." 

"Wherever she is, I hope she's ok." Jason said. 

"After this, Spencer can send you back to Earth. And you can go back to your lives." I said. 

"I...I think I'm going to stay." Nico said. 

I looked at him. 

"Really?" I asked. 

"That is....if Will stays too." He added. 

"I...I will stay if Spencer is ok with that. I want to help Chaos Army." Will said. 

"Piper and I might stay too." Jason said. 

"I don't really have much left on earth." Leo said, "Except Festus. As long as you guys can get Festus here I'll stay." 

"I think Leo also means with me too." Calypso said. 

"Of course Mamacita." Leo said. She glared at him. 

"What have I told you about calling me 'Mamacita'." She said. He smiled sheepishly. 

"I'll stay. New Rome no longer needs me as a Praetor. They have two new ones." Reyna said. 

"Hazel and I are staying as well. We would never abandon you guys." Frank said. We all shared a group hug. 

The elevator eventually reached the top. The bright lights of the throne room blinded us. But once my view came into focus I saw someone sitting on the throne. 

"Hello Soldiers, I've been waiting for you." Albert said, in a cruel voice, the two guards that had been guarding the throne room dead at his feet.


	55. Al-Bitch

"Albert!" I growled. 

"Well, if it isn't my incompetent leader. Hello Apokir- well I guess it isn't Apokirixye anymore. Where's your girlfriend?" He asked. I nearly jumped at him. 

"How dare you mention her! She was a hero!" Scarlett spat. 

"Well if it isn't the daughter of Tartarus. You know, your father put a pretty large bounty on your head. Captured dead or alive of course. I think I'll bring you back in chains. That way you'll be there forever." Al said. 

"I'd rather die than go with you!" Scarlett practically screamed. She waved her hand and a blast of wind came from it. Albert simply dodged it with incredible speed.

"Did you forget that I have every power of End. Except of course Intimidation and his ultimate power. But those soon will be mine. And soon I'll become a god, no, a Primordial!" Al sneered. He outstretched his hand. The pendant that held End's Intimidation floated out of Spencer's grasp and toward Al. Sapphire jumped out to get it but stumbled and fell at Al's feet. 

Once the pendant reached his hand he crushed it and absorbed the power. 

He looked down at Sapphire.

"So you are End's Champion...how... underwhelming." He said. 

He raised his arm and she raised with it. 

"I....can't....move." Sapphire cried. 

"He....He has..." Arianna said stunned. Then she looked at the base of his throne. There was a girl there dead. She had golden hair and silver skin, simular to Jace. She gasped. 

"Fara! You...You killed her you monster!" She stuttered. 

"Fara! No!" Jace said. He looked down and saw her. "You'll pay for this Albert!" 

"Ah yes. She happened to be here. Her Order power over wind manipulation really helped me get into the vault. She was your sister Jace?" Al asked. He already knew the answer of course. 

"Then of course there was younger Lizette." He gestured to the other girl next to him. She looked to be about 14. She had blue skin and blue hair, her arms covered in snowflake patterns. 

"The Power Of Ice Manipulation is very helpful, especially when killing an Ignis." He said. Al turned back to Sapphire. She was an Ignis. 

"Of course he would chose someone like you. Someone unworthy for such a power. A power that was never yours to begin with. I'm sorry Saph, old friend, but this power belongs to me." He said. 

He placed his hand on her back. She struggled to get free. Suddenly a large spike of ice emerged from her chest. Her eyes widened. She gasped for air. Her fires were dying. She was dying. 

"No!" Leo called. He was the first to react. He ran out and shot fire at both of them. 

Al waved his hand and he flew back and hit the wall, falling to the ground unconscious. 

Al pushed Sapphire off the ice spike, which protruded from his hand. And she fell to the ground. Her fires barely visible. At that moment everyone cracked. We all ran at Al. He couldn't block all of us could he?

But as we ran at him Sapphire went completely dim. The purple light that was End's power seeped out of her and went to Al. 

He suddenly was surrounded by a dark light.

"You are all foolish! I have all the power! I am a Primordial now!" Al said, his voice so powerful it shattered the windows. 

Jace, Scarlett, Reyna, and Arianna were the first to charge him, weapons raised. 

Spencer and Alex charged next. Then almost everyone else. Dawn, Will, and Leo didn't. Will attended to Leo's wounds. Dawn looked at Al, unsure if she should hurt her former friend. 

I charged in but was pushed back by Al's wind power. 

"Percy." Dawn said, trying to get my attention. 

"Not now Dawn." I said, charging back in. Only to be pushed back out. 

"Percy." She repeated. 

"I said not now." I said. I summoned my water power and directed it at Al. He froze it, while sword fighting with Scarlett. 

"Perceus Jackson! You listen to me for a second!" Dawn demanded. I paused and looked at her. 

"Thank you." She said. 

"We need to keep fighting. I can't just stand around here." I said. She grabbed my wrist. 

"We can't stop him by fighting him. He's too strong." She said. 

"Are you suggesting we give up?" I asked. She shook her head. 

"I have an idea. I need you to get everyone to stop fighting. It should work." She said. 

"And if it doesn't?" I asked. 

"Then we're all toast." She said. I nodded. 

"Let's not let that happen. I'm more of a waffle kind of guy." I said. She smiled. 

"Go. Get everyone to stop." She said, pushing me towards everyone. 

Scarlett. We need to get everyone to stop. Dawn has a plan. 

Why didn't you just say that to them?

Oh Yeah. 

I reached out with my mind and connected with everyone. Except Al of course. 

We have to stop fighting! This isn't going to do anything. I said. 

Why should we do that!? He'll just kill us! Jace said. 

Because Dawn has a plan. I don't know what it is but she said it could work. I said. 

Trust me. If I'm right we can beat him without any of you dying. Dawn said. 

Wait what do you mean- Sparky started to say but Dawn cut him off. 

Don't worry about it. If everything works then NO ONE will have to die.   
She said. 

Everyone stopped attacking at once. 

"Are you finally recognising my power? Are you going to bow to the new ruler of the universe!?" Al asked, his voice sounding like a dark corrupted version of End, Destruction, and Even Chaos. 

Dawn stepped forward. 

"Albertox, if you still remember that name, it me, Dawneigha, your sister. I'm sorry you've become this. I know this wasn't what you originally wanted, but you and I both know this wouldn't have brought him back. And you and I both know he wouldn't have wanted this." Dawn started. 

"You've allowed the darkness to corrupt you. Please, as the light of Chaos allow me to help bring back who you used to be before all of this." She said. She put a hand on his chest, and one in his dark blue hair. 

"Please." She whispered. 

Al faltered. For a moment they stared at one another, unable to move. Al looked as if he wanted to give in, but he also wanted to fight. 

"I'm sorry sister." He whispered. 

"I know." She whispered back. 

Suddenly he grabbed his knife and plunged it into her heart. But she didn't cry in pain. She smiled, her hand sliding down to his cheek. 

"I-I-I forgive you." She muttered, before letting go of her last breath. She fell to the floor, right next to Sapphire. Her powers transferring to him. 

A cry of outrage came from the group. 

"She was your sister! And you KILLED HER!" Ivy screamed. 

"HOW COULD YOU MURDER YOUR OWN FAMILY! ALL OF US TOOK CARE OF YOU! AND YOU KILLED THEM! SAPPHIRE AND DAWN WERE YOUR FAMILY!" Jasmine added. 

Al didn't move. He just stood there, a look of terror on his face. 

"SHE TRIED TO SAVE YOU!" Marina screamed. 

"AND YOU KILLED HER!" Sparky said. 

There was only silence. 

Occasionally one of the older Chaos members screamed something at him. 

But he didn't talk. 

Just listen. 

None of us dared go towards him. 

 

Suddenly out of nowhere he screamed. His scream wasn't a battle scream. He was in pain. And lots of it. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. 

"Wh-What's happening to me!?" He demanded. Then, slowly we all saw it. It started at his feet and worked it's way up. He was dissolving. He was fading. Just like every other Primordial. 

He continued to scream. Lights shooting out of him. The powers he had stolen. 

Spencer directed the power into the rings he brought with him. 

Eventually we had all the power except the last one. The Power Of End. 

"We can't put this one in a ring. We need someone-"

All of the sudden the doors of the throne room burst open. And a familiar person walked in. 

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Order reporting for duty."


	56. PLOT TWIST

"Th-Thalia? How did you get here?" I asked, beyond confused. 

"Easy, Arianna sent me a message saying we needed another child of one of the Primordial so I came as quick as I could." She said. She walked inside and closed the door. 

"Wait, how are you a daughter of Order!? Your dad is-"

"Zeus? No that was just a cover up. Order placed me on earth to watch over it. That's why I attracted monsters so much. I joined the hunt because Artemis and Order are alike. And because being a hunter would cover up the fact that I already was immortal." Thalia explained. Jason raised his hand to speak. 

"And yes Jason, before you ask, I am technically still you sister and no you are not a son of Order." She said. He put his hand down. 

She turned slightly and I saw a pair of silver wings on her back. 

"But your afraid of heights." I said. 

"Actaully that was a cover up. I knew if I tried to use my so called Zeus powers to fly like Jason it wouldn't work. So I pretended to be afraid. Order had told me that I needed to make sure I was watching over camp so I made a tree to protect it. If course I didn't really die that day. And I wasn't the tree. Actaully I hid as the dragon guarding it until you guys got the fleece. Then I replaced the dragon with a real one." She said. 

"I thought we got the dragon after we got the fleece." I said. 

"Yes and no. I was there but only a few people noticed." She said. 

She turned to Arianna. 

"Its so good to see you again. Order welcomes you back." Arianna said. 

"Thanks Ari. I guess your my mom now." Thalia joked. Arianna did not look impressed. 

"We need you to retrieve the power of End from this traitor. He is fading fast and we don't have time." She said. Thalia nodded and went over to what was left of Albert. 

She put his hand on his head and he instantly disintegrated. The purple light transferring to her. 

"I, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Order, accept Ends power." She announced. She opened her eyes. 

It was over.

We had one.

But at what cost?


	57. The True End

All who had lost their lives in the fight against Al were given Chaos graves. Even Al, who according to the old Chaos Army members, was corrupted by someone. Nobody knew who though. Scarlett had assumed that it was her father, since he had a knack for starting trouble.

I had spoken to Dawn's ghost multiple times in the village of the dead, outside of Chaos Castle. She had explained that Al had lost someone very close to him. A guy named Lyrin. Al went crazy trying to find a way to bring him back. He tried joining Chaos army, Dawn following him. 

He hadn't gotten the powers he wanted. But he did learn that the shadow power had some control over the undead, which was something I didn't know. That's why he hated me. That's why he tried to steal my powers. Then he learned that with Ends powers he could possibly become a god and bring Lyrin back. If course he needed power from the three main primordial to unlock End's prison. He had killed two Order Huntresses and found two of Destruction's powers. And from there he snuck around the challenges to get to the doors. He stole all but one of Ends powers and well...we knew the rest of it. 

He had been brought to the village of the dead. But he looked like, what dawn described as pre-crazymurderer look. His hair was no longer dark blue but an almost white, light blue. With him was of course Lyrin, whom he was aloud to bring along. 

Annabeth had also been resurrected in the village of the dead, bringing all the demigods we knew who died with her. Bianca and Zoe were both aloud to become Huntresses of Order, which brought them back to life since they never got to serve a Primoridal. Luke, Beckondorf, Silena, Deadalus, Ethan, and so many others. She spent most of her time at the castle though. Turns out she had a thing for Spencer. 

Some of the older Chaos members retired. Sparky had passed his powers to Jason. Jace passed his to Will. Calypso had gotten Dawn's powers.   
And Marina had retired as well. 

Arianna had taken the Ring of Order back. Saying that a for a guy, I wasn't so bad at being a huntress. I disagreed but she didn't care. 

I had taken Marina's powers instead of trying to get my old ones back from Nico. He was more suited for them anyways. 

We still were looking for someone to take the role of the Intelligence power of Chaos. For now, Spencer had kept it in a ring, which he kept on a necklace. Just like the order ring. 

Jace and Marina, who had ended up getting together, decided to pop back down to earth and watch over the demigods. 

Sparky decided to go back to his home planet. Jason didn't like that I called him the new pikachu. 

As for Scarlett and I. Well we spent every moment training. We both had newer powers, her wind power, my water power, and we need to become masters again. We also had to try and find people to recruit for Ends powers. 

Arianna had found all of the Order rings and had given them to the new Huntresses. I had a feeling they would be like the hunters if Artemis. 

Alex had gone looking for the rest of Destruction's artifacts. 

While Thalia, Scarlett, and I went out to find the right people for End's powers. 

Earth had been saved. I had contacted my mom and told her I would visit again soon now that I wasn't as busy.

<10,000 Chaos Years Later>

Scarlett and I had one last misson before we could relax, 

Chaining Tartarus in his prison. 

Which meant we were going back to earth. 

"You okay Scar?" I asked. 

"I'm fine Perc." She said. She looked out onto the horizon from in our balcony. 

She had gone between Perc and Kiri a lot, unsure of which she liked better. 

I had gotten wings back. Spencer had given them to me. He knew I missed them. 

"Listen, it will be ok. We can face him." I said, grabbing her hand. She squeezed it. 

"I know." She said. She turned to me and smiled a real, genuine, smile. 

"I'm ready." She said. 

We launched ourselves in the air, ready to face Tartarus. 

=========

The End  
=========


End file.
